Side Effects
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Wesker had been handling the T-Virus so well, until something happens he can't control, a vapor so small that it can't be seen, nor explained. The target of all this pain, directed to a certain B.S.A.A Member who doesn't know when to stop fighting. Like Wolf's to Rabbits, thing's change, It's best to leave with no questions asked, I'm afriad. (R-M for reasons) Wesker/Chris Slash.
1. Wolfs to Rabbits

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me and belong soully to someone else. Also Yaoi Pairing between Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker. Don't like, don't read, I'm warning you now. Other than that please continue, and enjoy!**

"They've come to kill you." _Click snap_

"I know."

Albert Wesker cocked his gun, turning his head slightly towards his companion. Excella Gionne stood by the cryptic door frame. "Do I sense concern?" She asked in her cocky accented voice. Smirking at the blond male, who's back was facing her.

"Never."

"How can I be so certain?" She asked, stepping closer to him. Her revealing dress moving like silk across her hour-glass form. "He's been at it for a long time now." She sounded bored, if only slight amusement danced around her voice somewhere. "When will you realize he's not giving up."

"I never said I didn't realize it." He turned around to face the female, a smirk of his own on his hard cold features. "The only time I'll become concerned is when he gives up."

"Now why's that Albert?" She asked. Crossing her arms, seemingly totally relaxed in this man's presence.

"Because he was one of my 'boys'."

"Back when you worked for that low-termed company?" It was rhetorical. "What difference does that make, eh?" She cocked a brow at him, her smirk fading into a questionable glare.

"Because," He began. "I picked him out personally for my team." His smirk never faltered. "If I were of wanted quitter's I would have chosen those donut eating nobody's in the office."

This got a slight chuckle from the female. "Oh Albert." She walked closer, but before she could get close enough, Wesker flicked his wrist, showing the woman a syringe. "I've been thinking."

Her eye's widened slightly, in seeing the Virus between his fingers. "Maybe it's about time you joined me." Handing over the virus. "I suggest you take it outside though, stick it threw your neck right when we get on the boat. But for now, hold onto it. Wait for the right moment." She didn't see it in his eyes, the trickery, the lies, The glasses help of course, but she was too blinded by excitement that he had finally given her the virus. Patience.. Something she had. Wesker was already up the cryptic stair case when the stone doors flung open.

"Excella Gionne! Stop right there!" Sheva Alomar Pointed her gun at the woman standing in front of her, her finger holding tightly onto the trigger, a single movement and it would be shot.

Excella Turned around, her smirk from before never fading, still overjoyed about what he's given her, clapping her hand's in mock congratulations. "Bravo." Was all she said.

Chris Redfield came up from behind his Partner, pointing his gun in unison with the female. Wesker smirked, finally he decided to show, took him long enough. There was a violent flutter that hit Wesker's lower abdomen, lowering his head, to the pain he just encountered. "What the.." He stopped himself short, he wasn't ready to be seen just yet, or noticed. Give it about another minute before he show's himself. Though his eyes wondered down curiously, he wasn't in need for another injection for some time. What was happening?

"Damn it, where's Jill!?" Chris's voice yelled out furiously at the female, Pointing the weapon slightly higher towards her head, more than willing to blow her brains out. Sudden discomfort hit Wesker like a wave, holding his composure, no matter how badly his body tried to betray him.

"Hmph, Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't." Her cockiness was nothing short of annoying, Wesker had, had enough of her talking. Jill Valentine flung into the air, landing beside her Master, masked and ready to fight. Kicking and punching the two, trying to get them to drop their weapons. Chris Shot a bullet, which bounced on her mask, making it fling off her face. They continued shooting at her, once she began retreating back.

"Stop playing around, we want some answers." Chris demanded. Wesker had had enough of this nonsense.

"You haven't changed." Wesker finally spoke out, trying to ignore the feeling of his gut flipping. He knew he wasn't nervous. His Virus was acting up, maybe he ought to strengthen the dosage.

"Wesker!" His name flew off the brunettes tongue. The Pain became slightly more intense for the older male. "You _are _alive!"

"This is Wesker?" Sheva asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer, looking up at the blond.

"We last met at the Spencer estate, wasn't it?" The blonde's voice showed no weakness as he walked closer from the stairs to the B.S.A.A Members, seemingly unfazed. "Well, isn't this just one big family reunion." Amusement swelled up behind his voice, slightly unnoticeable. "I would expect you to be happier to see us." His smirk got slightly bigger.

"Us..?" Chris couldn't sustain the curiosity in his voice, cocking his head slightly, before regaining his stance.

"So slow to catch on.." Wesker began removing Jill's hood, showing her face to the oblivious eyes of her old Partner. She glared at him, as if he were a bug in needing to be squashed.

Chris lowered his gun slightly. "Jill.." He breathed, and began walking forward. "Jill! It's me, Chris!"

"What?" Sheva moved so she was next to him again. "Are you sure that's her?" She never lowered her weapon.

"The one, and only." Wesker moved his hand as if to introduce her. Letting it fall to his side a bit after, watching. "Jill violently flung off her Black Trench coat, and proceeded in fighting the two. Kicking Chris mid-air and slamming him to the ground. Kicking off, back flipping over Sheva, who shot a couple rounds at her. Landing behind her, she kicked the weapon out of her hands, throwing her to the side with her legs. Wesker watched from the side, and ran up to help her, when Sheva had finally regained her composure, by grabbing her gun, pointing it at the woman's head. He quickly disposed of her, letting the Fight continue.

Jill was now beside Wesker once again, looking over at the B.S.A.A Members, holding their guns out protectively in front of their bodies. "Now, let's finish this, once and for all." Wesker proclaimed. Excella had been gone sometime, leaving in the middle of the fight. "I think the odds are fair." Wesker continued "Two, on two." Using his fingers to show what he meant as if they were children. "Right Jill?" His voice sounded mocking.

"Seven Minutes. Seven Minutes is all the time I have to play with you." And like that, the fight began.

Wesker had just Kicked Chris threw the door, The Brunette ran inside, trying to keep hidden, he knew he couldn't win this fight. Smart boy. Jill was keeping that nosey female busy, so he stepped inside. Searching for the Man. He made his steps quick at first, then slowed down his pace, letting his cold cat-like eyes examine the area. "You can't hide forever!" He proclaimed, trying to get the creature to jump out and try to shoot him. But nothing.

He was becoming frustrated with him, He's already wasted two minutes of his time, two minutes he'll certainly never get back. "You're only postponing the inevitable." He shouted, but still nothing, no attack, no jump, not even a sound. Wesker was about to leave, when he heard a barrel of a gun cock. Turning his head in the direction of the noise. He set off, finding exactly what he had been looking for. "Found you!" He announced, his way of showing how his prey failed at such a simple task. Chris shot his pistol, the bullets were quickly and easily dodged. Wesker advanced faster grabbing the Brunette by the neck, slamming him against the wall. The feeling came back.

"Any last words Christopher?" He asked, smirking madly.

"Fuck you!" Chris shouted, kicking and squirming. He was going to fight to the very end.

"It's pointless you know." Wesker said, raising a brow at his feeble attempts.

"Your effort has always been futile."

"I don't care." Chris snapped "I will never stop struggling, I'll never stop trying to defeat you, to my very last breath, you bastard." He spat out the words as if they were venom on his lips. "Something I could never say for you."

Wesker's smirk disappeared. No, he wasn't hurt by the words. It was something else, the virus.. It wasn't staying still, bouncing around in unmarked territory. It kept making his thought's shut down momentarily, trying to take control. Wesker was strong enough to hold it down, but the sudden loss of composure, didn't go unnoticed by a certain brunette.

"What? Losing your edge? Is the Virus finally killing you, you good for nothing.."

"I admire you."

It came out so fast, Wesker hadn't registered what he had said for a moment, until he realized it had come out.

"W..-what?" Chris asked, looking at the blond. His face showed confusion and resentment, something Wesker had expected to see. "Your will to fight for something not worth fighting for, trying to save a bunch of lives, which you know you can't. You've known for a long time of your incapability, even back at S.T.A.R.S, yet you continue to fight, you continue to try and make a difference." Wesker's voice was nothing short of amazed. He smirked once again, "What a waste of valuable time."

"Fuck you Wesker!"

"Ah, ah ah. I never do on the first date, I have standards you know." Wesker teased. Chris tried to object and push away the slight blush that made its way to his face. Another wave, the virus can't take much more of this, it needs to be treated. Another wave, harder this time, he removed his hand from Chris's neck, letting out a strained gasp of surprise at the next wave, harder, more violent. He looked up at Chris, who was just staring at him. Too shocked to move, had he forgotten how dangerous the man in front of him is?

It hit him again, it was becoming more and more painful, and he had no idea on how to make it stop. Then suddenly, nothing. No pain, no waves, just nothing. Giving off a 'hm' noise, he turned his attention back to the paralyzed B.S.A.A Member, "Slight difficulty with the virus, dear heart, nothing short of an.." He froze mid-sentence, what did he just call him?

Chris didn't seem to notice it at all, instead, he shook off his nerve's and began attacking the seemingly 'off' Albert Wesker, His head just wasn't in the game, and that's what Chris took out of it. Reaching for hi gun, Wesker quickly kicked it away from him, slamming his body against the ground. "Stop that." Wesker demanded. Chris stopped, and began coughing.

Chris began to feel light headed, and vision began to blur. Something was setting him off, feeling this odd sensation come from his lower region.

"_The Virus has a few side effects Albert." William said, "This peculiar one I suggest you remember."_

"_And what would that be?" Wesker asked not entirely sure if he cared or not._

Chris began to breathe heavier, shaking his head violently. Wesker took notice, and the same thing began happening to him, the feeling of nausea, among other things.

"_After a while, The T-Virus begins to give off a pheromone, similar to those of an animal." William began, scratching his head._

"_Where are you getting at?" Wesker demanded, pulling down his sleeves. The Virus accepted his DNA, and bonded wonderfully, it was beginning to already prove to be worth the time the two spent working on it._

Wesker and Chris locked eyes for a moment, Feeling completely numb. Wesker Bolted out of the room quickly, the seven minutes were up.

"_Where I'm getting at, is that for a long time, you will not have any sexual desires." William grabbed a couple files from his desk, before opening them, reading the words._

"_Is that supposed to bother me?" Wesker smirked, he didn't mind it at all actually._

"_This part might concern you."_

"_How so?"_

Wesker practically ran his way out of that room. He got to the top of the stairs, it took a moment for Chris to stand up, all these flooded emotions were beginning to take its hold, it was blinding him.

"_All those sexual desires of yours will soon become suppressed." The man brushed his fingers threw his hair, looking up at the Blond. "And when you go that long without it, a Pheromone, if you will, will begin to harm your body, trying to escape through all the buildup, if you may." William paused, looking back at the blond, who nodded his head for him to continue._

"_Well, long story short my friend, A Trigger word, that either sets you extremely mad, or joyful, will begin to set it off over a course of time. At the right moment, when you and whomever are alone, either talking, or fighting, or dancing, whatever." William waved his hand idly for a moment. "The Pheromone will escape, and the scent will drive that person mad."_

"_Should I be concerned?"_

"_If it's a Super Model? No, not at all. If it's someone you've deeply wanted, it shouldn't be a problem, on the other hand, a rival of some sort. Now that can become a problem."_

"_How so?" Wesker asked again._

"_Well let's just say that the desires are mutual. Once the scent is out, the person's on 'let's fuck Wesker' mode." William chuckled to himself._

_Wesker could feel himself sneer at his wording. "And as for myself?"_

"_You won't be able to find that person irresistible." William Smirked. "You're not gonna care who it is,"_

"_How are you so sure it will happen to me?" Wesker asked, combing back his unruly blond hair with his fingertips._

"_I'm not entirely certain. Without a human subject to have fully function it, but it happened to our animal buddies." William set down the open file, looking over at his computer, he quickly typed for a moment, until he finally found what he was looking for._

"_All subjects that had survived the process, at one point refused to participate in Mating with the other animals, about a month or two later, they began having painful spurts." William averted his eyes away for a second to look at the blond, who tilted his head, William continued. "Which soon got them extremely sexually active with, and this is what we found to be peculiar, with their prey."_

"_For instance, a wolf.. to some measly little animal?" Wesker seemed astounded. Why hadn't he been told about these changes before? He was unaware of this side effect._

"_A White Rabbit to be more precise." William stated, "These odd frequencies never did have an end, at least none that we have encountered. The weirdest part is, is that it will kill just about any other White Rabbit. We tried tricking the animal, but it just somehow knew." William shrugged, "Hopefully this doesn't happen to humans, and if it does, it's a long time from now."_

"_How are you sure?" Wesker, adjusted his sunglasses._

"_Because The Human body is far more complex than those of an animal." William stated, "It would only make since for it to take a longer time coursing through the body of a person, than a weak minded animal."_

"_Did the Rabbit give consent?" Wesker asked, not sure why he did, when he already knew the answer._

"_Full."_

Wesker stood at the top of the stair way. Body trembling slightly, His body desiring things he would not let it have. No, never. Chris and Sheva quickly made their way to Wesker at the top of the stairs. The look that Redfield was giving him, he couldn't describe. It looked angry, confused, and something else hidden behind his eyes. After Jill had re-introduced her foot to Redfield's face, Wesker left in a hurry. He wasn't going to allow the Virus to do this to him. No matter how badly he so craved it.

Shuddering, he stepped out. Excella was waiting for him on the other side. "Ready to go Albert?"

Wesker wasn't entirely sure. He felt deprived, he hated the feeling. Yet missed the odd sensation he used to feel back in S.T.A.R.S, back when he was normal. A look of disgust ran across his features, Excella took no notice of it. Figuring that he was just disgusted with the appearance of the two Goodie-goodie B.S.A.A members, and how terribly they seemed to fight. On the contraire, she wasn't there. She had no idea.

He was to be a god, he shouldn't feel deprived of anything, when he could have absolutely anything he wanted. But for the time being, what he wanted was to be burned and forgotten. "Yes." He answered the female, she noted something about his voice that seemed off. Paying it no real mind, she began walking, Wesker by her side. They made their way onto the boat, soon being followed by that pesky female and her partner.

"Chris.." Wesker mumbled to himself.

"What was that Albert?" Excella asked.

"Nothing." Wesker looked behind himself, and watched Chris help Sheva over some rocks, as they made their way down to the ship. He noticed how Jill wasn't with them, he either killed her or saved her, he didn't really mind which way he decided to go. She was honestly Excella's little toy that she pushed around for no apparent reason. And once a child misbehaves, he looked down, and saw the syringe he had given her earlier, still locked safely in her thin flawless hand, and smirked. There toy's must be taken away. "Nothing at all."

**Hello one and all! This is the first of many chapter's to come. :D What do you think so far? A little more Wesker and Chris yaoi coming your way, this is just to start off all you readers who want something new to read. Based off of the game (Obviously) With a bit of twists and turns here and there. Hopefully Australian Approved :3 Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Your side

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me, and belong to their rightful owners. Also Yaoi warning! Don't like, don't read. Very simple. Enjoy. :D**

"So tell me Albert,"

"Tell you what?"

Excella chuckled at him, moving herself closer to the blond. "How did the battle go?"

"Fine." Wesker was lying through his teeth, but she didn't know that. She bought it, she had no reason to doubt him, stepping around him, circling him, her strapped High heels clicking about the steel floors of his office. "Then why aren't they dead?"

"Jill." He replied, thinking quickly. "I let her have her fun."

"That drone?" Excella smirked, crossing her arms, her hip snapped to the side like the diva she was. "If you wanted her to fight, then why did you stay?"

"Assistance." Another lie, she's blind.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that's kind of you."

"Well then it's a good thing you know me." Wesker turned his attention to his desk at the far side of the room. Walking over, he quickly grabbed a folder, opening it swiftly, sitting on his desk half way. The file contained information on the destination on where they were headed, who to expect to see there and whatnot, all the plans of that area. Quickly scanning his eyes over the words, he already knew what they said, having already read it a million time, but he wasn't to make sure there wasn't something he missed.

Excella said nothing for a while, just watching him, scanning her eyes over his face and black clad body. She was attracted to him, yes. But she had this strange feeling he didn't for her, it could be paranoia, yet she wasn't so certain. How he always seemed to avoid the idea of sharing a room with her, avoids kissing her or touching her, he was like a cold shelled robot when she brought up 'having fun.' She wasn't sure how he could do it. Figuring it just could be the virus, but doubted that it would affect his so called 'love life.'

When she realized he wasn't going to say anymore, she sighed quietly to herself. "When do you want me to inject myself."

Wesker tilted his head up slightly, signaling that he heard her. He had forgotten that he gave her the virus a little while ago. "When ever it feels right." He answered. He honestly didn't care when she did, but he would prefer to get the hell away from her the moment it was injected. He knew for a fact that she wouldn't bond with it. He knew that her DNA wouldn't work, Her red cells in her medical report were far to frequent, more so than his own, the virus would quickly dispose of them and ruin her. He didn't mind, she was an annoyance, and her time with him has been useful, but her usefulness has to come to an end, she already gave him everything he needed.

"I want to now Albert." She smiled, a soft knowing one. "I want to be by your side."

"But you already are." He turned his attention back down to the file, scanning once again before he flipped the page. Excella walked up close to him, far too close than he would have preferred. "I meant that in more ways than one." She purred, touching her hand to his leg.

He rolled his eyes underneath his glasses, looking up at her, he cocked a brow. "You know that.."

"Yes yes I know." She snapped, removing her hand to place it on her hip. "You don't do physical."

"It's not that I don't do physical actions," He countered. "Is that I have to be motivated, and you, my dear, are a terrible motivator." He smirked at her, standing up. She took a step back to give him some room. "It's only the truth." He stated, placing down the file, before heading behind his desk to sit in his seat, he began typing away at some report he needed to fill out, subjects on the T-Virus that are showing promising signs of survival, which were very few, checking on their vital signs.

Excella groaned in frustration, "I don't get you Albert." She said spitefully, never moving from her spot. She gave him a glare, that he rightfully ignored.

"What's not to get?" He asked, never looking up at the angered female.

"How you can hide away all day long doing your silly research.."

"I can assure you, it's far from 'silly,'" He looked up at her, a glare of his own on his features. "This is the new race, a new world, A vision to be a god, name one thing silly about it." He dared.

Sighing once again, her features softened. "I didn't mean that." She breathed. "I meant the amount of time you spend.."

"I spend as much time necessary to accomplish what needs to be done, you know exactly what I'm talking about, because you do it to. I don't take to kindly to people who doubt me Excella, so please, be on your way." Wesker turned his attention back to the screen.

"I don't doubt you Albert, you know that better than anyone." She snapped. Wesker didn't say anything but continued to click at the keys, seemingly engrossed in his words of which he was writing. Deciding to change the subject, she adjusted her dress. "That African girl is on board along with her little lackey, Chris, right?" That made his gut hurt.

He winced slightly, but she didn't see it. "On board? Already?" He couldn't contain the slight shock in his voice.

"Don't underestimate them." Excella murmured, before turning around, and readying herself to leave, calling over her shoulder. "I regret not taking them seriously." And with that, she was gone. Leaving Wesker alone.

Looking down at his papers, they suddenly seemed less important. He stood up, 'thanks for ruining my train of thought..' He mentally cursed himself, but pushed off of the seat, standing, and walking over to the long window, He watched Excella walk out towards the pile of dead bodies , fingering the syringe in her hands. He smirked to himself, looking out on the water, it was getting darker out, and the water seemed quite black. Waves hit the side of the boat wonderfully, in soft splashes, before moving away to hit it again. He heard a screaming sound, turning his attention back towards the female. Her legs were wobbly under her feet; she was struggling to keep her balance. She injected herself.

He could feel his smirk growing wider, and then he came out. His guns pointed towards the dead bodies, he could feel himself becoming aroused. He glared down at his pants, muttering swear words. Excella was screaming at him, though her words muffled. He heard his name being called, before she fell to her knees. Touching his finger to the speaker, he held down any sense that he was anything but his normal non-emotional cocky self, responding to her. She seemed terrified, when Uroboros began coursing through her, bringing her body into violent spurts, taking the dead along with her.

Wesker watched as Chris and his companion Sheva watched in horror at the scene that advanced horrifyingly before them. Watching them run. Wesker grinned, watching the show play out before him, how Excella was the perfect specimen of the infected. He's never seen a B.O.W so big before, so powerful. He enjoyed watching such a success, as she attacked the two agents, before becoming too heavy, jumping into the water that surrounded his boat. Stepping away from the glass, he made his way out of the room. A certain thing or another was calling his attention.

After stepping out of his office, Black steams of sorts burst through the craft. Wesker only rolled his eyes, there was nothing of real value on the ship, of course there were a few things, and he did have extras. Stepping into a room with some files, he quickly grabbed them, stuffing them in his jacket. Walking out he advanced down the hall.

"..I need some help!" Came a soft yell in the distance. Sheva, he believed. They were closer than he thought, he had to escape, but the only way out was through the halls ahead of him, he sighed. Maybe if he ran fast enough they couldn't see him.. No, no matter how fast he went, there'd still be a blur of him, they'd follow. He grunted. It was only Chris. He made his decision, walking down the hall, he can handle that good for nothing..

"Here, take this." Wesker's stomach jumped in his gut, stopping dead in his tracks. That was far too close for comfort; footsteps were heading in his direction.

Chris Redfield handed Sheva a first aid spray, she wasn't looking too good, and needed it more than he did. Reloading his weapon, they ran down some random hallway that wasn't blocked off by Excella's filthy tentacle.. things.. Chris knew there was a term Wesker used for the parts, but he couldn't remember. Heading further down, the boat creaked and groaned, it couldn't take much more of the woman holding it, tossing it around.

They found they were at a dead end once again, Chris glared at the things. "Damn it.." he hissed, looking about. There was a door off to they're right, he looked at Sheva, "Let's go," Walking in, he held out his gun, examining the area, so far nothing jumped out, or made a noise. The room looked clear, entering it first. It was a research room, computers and files scattered across the place. But no exit door.

He sighed, Sheva was beginning to become frustrated as well, then looked at him. "I think I saw a door a little further back." She commented, giving him a hopeful looked. Chris nodded solemnly, "Lead the way." He nodded. She quickly turned around and left the room in a sprint, Chris was about to leave behind her, but he found he couldn't move. "wh.." He began to feel light headed, unsteady on his feet, and a slight arousal in his mid-section.

Stumbling slightly, he tried to make it to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" came a voice from behind. Chris could feel his heart skip a beat, trying to react in time, he flipped himself around, pointing his gun. Nothing. Chris felt his brow raise in confusion.

"Too slow," Chris jumped at the sudden breathed out comment in his ear, but before he could do anything about it, strong arms flipped him around, throwing him against the wall on the far side of the room. It took him a moment to register what had just happened, but he couldn't get himself to respond to his brain, it wouldn't do what he wanted.

Wesker slammed the door behind him, then looked back at the male on the floor. Ripping off his glasses he threw them off in some random corner of the room. "Oh, Christopher.." The older man purred out. Chris could feel himself moving closer, unable to control his movements. There was something in Wesker's eyes, he couldn't tell what it was, certain wildness to it, something odd, something was off, the reddish color flickered orange, then back to red. He definitely didn't seem like himself. "What have you done?" Wesker's purr grew into some crazed rasp, like he was in some battle with himself, trying to regain his self-control.

Chris barely even noticed, he stood up, dusting himself off, rushing towards Wesker. The blond tensed at the sudden action, not wanting to move. Chris jumped him, slamming the stunned Tyrant to the ground. Getting ready to plant his fist into the blonds face, he stopped, letting his eyes roam the tyrants face. Wesker wasn't moving, it was then Chris noticed how tense he was, how unnerved. The face he was making, Chris couldn't help but stare into. His features looked stressed, cat-eyes wide and darting from one thing to another.

Chris hadn't realized how long he had been staring until the blond finally said something. "Get.. Off." The brunette heard the straining in the voice. "Make me." He tried to growl, but came off softer than he would have liked. Wesker was in no position to be giving orders, he knew that, but he couldn't remove him, his body was denying him even that. "Get off." He growled weakly, doing his best to not look him in the face.

There was a flash in the brunettes own eyes, that Wesker hadn't seen before. Chris was smirking now, reaching down, and grabbing Wesker's arms, slamming them above his head. This is when the tyrant began struggling; he didn't know how much he could take until he couldn't control his actions anymore. But the more he did so, the worse position he put himself in. His body turned the struggling of his mid-section into grinding, he didn't realize he was doing. Chris took this as it was, reaching his free hand downward reaching into restricted territory.

"Christopher!" Wesker breathed in a hitched gasp, cheeks slightly going pink around the edges. His virus was working against him, taking away his strength momentarily on account of these events. William never told him this.. he never warned him of an incapability fight the pleasure, of his desires. Yes there was the part of finding the other person irresistible, but he's denied himself irresistible things before. This wasn't deniable, it was impossible to force his body away. Moving into the pleasant friction without his consent. Chris smirked wider at the man withering beneath him, not really thinking about what was happening, just knowing that he needed him, and he needed him _Now._

**Next chapter is Up! Not as long as the first one, or as good. But I had to get rid of Excella, and what of Sheva? I'll place her back in the next one I make. Alright now I need to know if people would rather prefer **_**Uke!Wesker**_** and **_**Seme!Chris**_**or**_**Seme!Wesker**_** and **_**Uke!Chris**_**. This is where I need some opinions before I continue this. {I'm leaning towards **_**Uke!Wesker Seme!Chris**_**…} Reviews are welcome! :D**

**P.S I know this is really just all over the place, but it's going to get better, Wesker's slightly out-of-character right now. But remember the sexual desires are fucking him all up, along with messing with Chris's 'better judgement,' but those resistances toward eachother will be fixed and the world will be as one once again. He {Wesker} should be his cold hearted normal self soon. [So to those of you who don't really like how he's acting. I will fix it!] It'll get better soon, ;) Lemon coming soon in later chapters, and whatnot. Any ideas? Feel free to help me along! :D**


	3. Unavoidable

**Warning: Lemon! Yaoi! The Chapter you have all been waiting for! xD Vote says.. 7 Uke/Wesker to 5 Seme/Wesker. Uke Wesker Wins, c: To those of you who can't see Wesker being a bottom, continue reading, you may still like where this may go. (Just cause he's the bottom doesn't mean he's not in control..) Also! I want to give a shout out to **_**Awesome**_** who gave me the idea for this, so thank you kindly. :3 Last thing I want to point out, is that I did a bunch of WxC Lemon story's trying to see what may work better for this story, and I think I finally know what I want to do. Now enough of my rambling, Enjoy!**

Wesker's breathing hitched as the sudden touch that rubbed against his lower abdomen, biting his lower lip to stop any noise that might want to surface, no. He wasn't going to allow himself to submit to anyone, _especially_ to someone like Chris Redfield. Wesker slammed his face forward, resulting in a bruising kiss, teeth colliding against teeth, and tongues trying to taste every inch of the others mouth, fighting for dominance, something Wesker quickly won, shoving his tongue deep in the brunette's throat.

Chris gagged slightly at the intrusion, but quickly brushed it off, and began working with removing the clothes that bond the two away from each other. His hands growing restless as he stopped the kiss momentarily to tear off his bullet-proof vest, along with his straps and shirt, tossing it to the side quickly before trying to tug off the Blondes own coverage, only to have his hands stopped by black clad gloves. "Always so eager, Christopher." Wesker purred, "Allow me." And with that, released the B.S.S.A member's hands, and moved them to the zipper, quickly disposing of his Black Trench, before taking off his tight black shirt, tossing the cloth in some random direction.

Just as quickly as it was gone, the younger male had his tanned hands all over the pale male's body, the most unlikely colors mashing against one another, in a rough mix of pushing and pulling, tugging and squeezing. Clashing their mouths together in another needed kiss, Wesker began to hastily remove his belt buckle.

"_What an odd development." Wesker muttered, looking up from the screen to William, who nodded._

"_Albert, The virus that had successfully bonded with the animals, had such interesting ability's, the rate of survival with a bullet through the brain was truly miraculous." William admitted, "It took constant shooting to make the Rabbit even remotely confused, let alone kill the creature."_

"_That is Interesting." Wesker nodded, clicking on the images of the creatures. Their appearance didn't look as if anything happened to them, but in the eyes, the colors were definitely odd, Wesker secretly hoped that didn't happen to him._

Chris quickly moved his hand down to his own pants, showing the bulge already straining against the military fabric. He undid the belt, sliding it out of the hoops, making a slight friction skidding noise before he tossed it aside, making a slight '_clunking'_ sound, as it hit the metallic floor. His fingers fumbled around with his pants button and zipper for a moment before getting it properly removed, quickly kicking it off his legs.

Wesker did something similar, but more effectively removing the black belt from his hips before letting it drop from his grasp, quickly forgotten as he began to undo his own black clad pants, his own arousal straining against the black fabric, usually he would have been disgusted with himself, he sort of was, but the desire was overwhelming anything even remotely sensible in his system, his body was denying him escape from his wants.

Quickly grabbing the button and zipper, he pulled them down and off quickly with less of a problem the B.S.S.A member was having previously. Kicking the pair off his own legs and in some random direction, leaving the room filled with scattered clothes in the most randomness of areas. With his feet he kicked off his shoes and socks, Chris did the same, leaving them both in their undergarments , there arousal straining for freedom.

"_So tell me William." Wesker began, taking a seat on the scientist's desk, pushing away some files and other material. "More on the side effects."_

_William leaned back in his chain, crossing his legs and folding his hands on his lap, "What do you want to know?" He asked, smiling warmly. He was far too friendly for his own good._

"_How else will it affect me?" Wesker asked, his eyes wondering over to the computer screen, then back to William. An audible sigh came from the man, he sat a moment in thought before he answered, trying to think of something he might have missed. "Let's see here.." He started, sitting forward; he began typing on the computer once again, searching._

_He finally landed on something that seemed like it might hold the answers he's looking for, quickly scanning the reports and files quickly. "Here it is." Clearing his throat, he turned back towards the blonde. "The Wolf and the Rabbit, would you mind if I continued on their little adventure?"_

_Wesker nodded. "Why, is there anything else that's significant with their relationship?"_

Wesker forced down a gasp when Chris roughly groped him, making him bite down on his lower lip, he would rather die than allow the human even a slight victory over himself. Shooting his face forward once again, claiming the males lips. Letting his tongue trace the males lower lip, Chris got the hint and opened his mouth, Wesker pushed his tongue in once again, letting it sweep across the wet area.

Chris wasn't as hesitant as Wesker was to show he was enjoying this, the brunette let a soft moan escape his lips, Wesker smirked during the kiss, but didn't remark about the young man's apparent eagerness, and instead he wrapped his pale slender fingers around it, getting a sharp gasp from the brunette. He chuckled at the victory, the young man was all for the taking, and Wesker got to be the collector.

Chris broke off the kiss for some air, before latching his mouth onto the blonde's jawline, letting his teeth skid across the skin, leaving behind butterfly kisses in its wake. Wesker's mouth parted slightly, something he used to do when he was aroused, in the years he was human, what seemed like so many years ago. Chris's mouth wandered lower and lower, until he reached the rim of the Tyrants undergarments. Yanking them downward , and off of the blondes pale flawless looking hips, biting his lower lip harder, trying to contain any and all noises that might try and escape his throat, the effect drew blood from his lower lip.

"_Plenty of things." William stated, "But this one, this tiny little fact that couldn't help but turn the professional, unprofessional." He chuckled, having a hard time containing the humor when he read the reports and written explanation._

"_William, whatever it is, don't laugh." Wesker snapped. "Having just been injected, the last thing I want to find out is that I turn into a frog or become sexually attracted to a cockroach. Now, please get ahold of yourself and continue." His voice left no room for argument._

"_No.. No, nothing like that." William smiled, "No, This is a bit more complicated than that, you see.." His voice trailed off._

"_I see what? What am I supposed to see William, be more specific." Wesker urged, crossing his arms in front of his body._

"_Well," William began after a moment, regaining his lost composure for a moment before continuing. "The problem with the T-Virus was that it does involve terrible mutations, before killing its host."_

"_I already know this William, get on with it." He idly slicked back his hair._

Chris ran his tongue along the inside of the blonde's thigh; small shivers went up his spine. He felt something warm touch the tip of his obvious arousal, his body no longer wanting to suppress the pleasure he was receiving, a soft purr escaped his throat. Chris let his mouth take it in, slightly clumsily, due to inexperience. Another noise escaped his lips when he was taken in whole by that warm wet mouth.

He felt the tongue slide around him, teeth scraping lightly around the edges. His mouth parted again, his hands flew forward gripping the brunette's hair roughly, watching the male in such a submissive state was intoxicating, and the power he felt was even better. Drinking in the sight, Chris was his, he will be his forever. His hips jerked forward without his consent, but the younger male didn't seem to mind, and if he did he didn't show it.

The younger male soon released his hold on the Blonde. Moving his head upward, he kissed the man, more passionately, if you could consider anything they were doing passionate. Chris crawled on top of his ex-captain, spreading the man's legs to accommodate his size, sliding himself between the two appendages, he grabbed the blonde's arms, pinning them above his head.

"_Well Albert, as it seems, there have been some new advancements in their frequent romps." William stated, clicking a few keys, and editing a few flaws._

"_As in?" Wesker persisted, William tended to like to speak in riddles, and it was beyond annoying._

"_Well our little fuzzy friend got to call the shots a few times."_

"_I don't speak idiot, please, act your age and tell me in legitimate terms as of what you're referring to." Wesker snapped, fighting the sudden urge to just reach over and snap the degenerate's neck. William rolled his eyes, "You're no fun." He replied, leaning forward._

"_Where I'm getting at is that Subject 37659.937465, or the Bunny." He gave a stiff smile. "Got to top Subject 986456.738465, or per say, the Wolf."_

_Wesker looked at him, his expression dumbfounded. "Excuse me? How did something so measly.."_

"_Get to fuck a wolf?" William had such a childish vocabulary. "The Wolf's instincts were pushed away as the T-Virus took control, the one that's infected are forced to submit." William chuckled. "Awe.. Looks like Power hungry Wesker has to be a bottom." He grinned stupidly, but instantly stopped when Wesker gave him a glare that could kill small animals._

_Wesker gently breathed, composing himself before looking over at William. "I demand to know how this can be avoided."_

"_It can't." William typed once again, searching for something that might help him with the argument. "See here, page 897,432.52 paragraph 3, states that the Virus is affected in a negative way, making the host violent if not in pain, at least some of the time during such acts." He stopped typing. "So in retrospect it'll go back and forth between you and whomever, who tops and who doesn't."_

"_Why can't it be avoided?" Wesker asked, adjusting his glasses. "Is there a reason that I won't be able to control my actions?"_

"_Um.." William sighed, "I'm not sure, it would involve further research," he patted the blondes shoulder, "It'll be fine, okay, knowing you, you'll begin to freak at the first sign of losing control, but it'll be worth it, the wolf showed sign of panic, yes, but that didn't mean he didn't get used to it."_

_That's not what the Blonde wanted to hear, but handled it. If he was going to suffer the loss of his power, his partner's going to have one hell of a time walking the next time around.._

Wesker began to feel his gut flip, having a small panic attack, he was _not _going to allow someone as unworthy as Chris was _take _him! Un- _fucking_- heard of! But bloody hell did every insensible-part of him were more than willing to allow it. It made him sick, the loss of control, and the lack of free-will. It was all slipping from his fingers and he felt at such a loss, so angry, so _disgusted _with himself. He couldn't believe how his body was betraying him, _him._ He wanted to tear his skin off, he felt so betrayed by the traitor, how _dare _the virus _do_ this to _him!_ Without any of his consent, he had to sit back and allow the monster that he had become do as it pleased, he had no control. Though he resented it, he had to take it.

Chris moved his free hand and grabbed the blonde's arousal, getting a stifled gasp, before moving his hand up and down the shaft, getting soft purrs and groans from the man underneath him. Removing his hand, he gripped the male's thighs; straddling the blonde he moved his hand to the tyrant's rear. So far Wesker hadn't snapped out snide remarks, which Chris was thankful for, though he found it odd how the older man was just giving himself away, without much of a fight. He didn't think much of it, considering how he didn't have to deal with the pain later, nor did he have to fight for it, which he was glad for. Little did he know of the internal battle the blonde was facing, he didn't know at all.

"Christopher.." The blonde sounded breathless, slightly agitated, though Chris didn't know why, nor did he honestly care. He didn't have any lubricant, and did what he could with what he had. "Suck." He demanded. It was a weak demand, with no real edge to it; his voice was far too lust-filled to be at all intimidating. Wesker reluctantly obeyed, taking in the digits; his skillful tongue slid on each one, getting them moist, he was about to bite them before Chris so _rudely _removed them before he could.

Wesker's whole body tensed when he felt something touch his entrance. "Relax." Chris muttered under his breath, Wesker wasn't sure if it was the Virus or himself who was able to calm down his body, but he was sure fucking glad that it did when the first one slid it, it was painful and burned like a bitch. Wesker bit his lower lip, causing blood to surface through the torn skin, before it healed it's self almost instantly. He waited a moment to get used to the pain, before he nodded his okay for the second, then third. The pain was intense, and Wesker began wondering why it was enjoyed amongst the Homosexual population.

That was until one of Chris's fingers brushed up against that sweet bundle of nerves inside of the Tyrant that he didn't even know he had. A strangled gasp escaped his throat, "Do that.. Do that again." He didn't like how off he sounded, he sounded weak. Sneering at himself, people will suffer, but in all due time, once this is over, he will avoid the brunette and rip out any and all vital organs, in the hopes of killing him, ending this pathetic excuse of an existence, but for now..

Chris silently obeyed, brushing his fingers in the same action he did before, getting an even more pleasant reaction from the tyrant. The face the blonde made, alone, almost made Chris go over the edge, and quickly retracted his fingers. The blonde had far too much pride to whimper, so instead growled. Chris ignored his, letting go of the older males arms and moving them to grab the slender waist, before slowly sliding in. Wesker opened his mouth to shout out in pain, but Chris quickly covered his thin lips with his own, silencing any unpleasant sounds.

If he thought the fingers hurt, this was a thousand times more exuviating. His hand's shot up to the back of Christopher's head, pushing his face in closer. He needed to think of something other than the huge discomfort his lower half was feeling, absolutely anything. As Chris began moving, sliding in and out slowly, Wesker's entrance started to become accustom to the burn, where it began to become pleasurable. His muscles relaxing only slightly, spreading his legs slightly wider, proving to be an effective way to ease the discomfort.

Chris began to pick up the pace, a soft moan escaping the brunette's lips at the tight heat that devoured his length, finding a steady rhythm with his movements. Heavy pants and soft moans of pleasure filled the room. The blonde scratched his fingers into the brunettes back when he felt that wonderful spot get hit. Chris must have noticed, because he re-angled himself to hit the sweet spot, almost dead on each time. Chris was coming closer and closer to his release, and could tell by the face's the Tyrant was making, that he was getting closer as well.

Reaching his hands downward, he grabbed Wesker's forgotten member, and began moving it along with his own rhythm, helping with finishing him off. Chris came first, spilling his hot seed inside of the man; the deep internal warmth brought the blonde over the edge. Chris watched the tyrants face as he came, mouth slightly parted, eyes shut tight with his eye brows furrowed. It was a face he definitely never seen on his ex-captain before. But something inside of him wanted to see more of it, Chris didn't blame it.

Chris's arms gave out, and his body collapsed on Wesker, who was trying to get full control of himself, it took a minute or two before the B.S.S.A member pulled out, rolling off, and landing on the cool ground.

Wesker pulled his legs back together, stretching out. His body was already healing and removing the unfamiliar liquid that made its way into his system. It was the least the traitor could do..

Standing up, the pain dulled into nothing within moments, reaching over, he grabbed his clothes, quickly putting them on, and trying everything he possibly could to forget the events that just took place. Shame, he felt shame, but some part of him didn't regret it, and actually enjoyed it. He felt sick, sliding on his pants, buckling the belt. Soon he was fully clothes, and re-placing his Trench coat on his shoulders, placing his discarded Sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose. Turning his attention towards Chris, who was still trying to re-gain some energy that the blonde so rightfully stole.

"Oh Christopher," The blonde smirked, readjusting where his gun sat; he grabbed something off the floor, Chris's last clip of bullets. He held it up and showed off his new prize, much to the brunette's displeasure. He placed the bullets in a pocket. "Don't wait up." He sneered. Wesker was back to his cold, calculating, _controlled _self. Leaving the room without another word.

Chris tried recollecting himself, he just finished putting everything away, readjusting his shirt when Sheva slammed through the door.

"There you are!" She shouted, "I think I just saw Wesker! We have to hurry before he gets away!" Chris nodded. Sheva cocked a brow at him, but didn't ask, and like that, they were off once again fallowing the mad-man. More of Excella's tentacles burst through the walls; they had to finish her off before she brought the boat down. Deal with her now, Wesker later.

Chris couldn't help but grin, thinking of the events that had just occurred. He wasn't sure if it would ever happen again, hell, he didn't even know how it happened _that_ time, though he didn't regret it. He wasn't sure if he ever will, no matter how much he just wants to hate the blonde, which he does, so fucking much. Then there was that small insignificant voice, telling him otherwise.

He shook his head, he needs to pay attention to the mission. And like that, he and Sheva advanced towards the deck, it was time to end Excella once and for all.

Wesker stood, leaning over the railing, thoughts flooding his head. He was to be a god, he shouldn't feel at a loss. He hated this; he just wanted to tear out his brain and rip apart each of those stupid memories. They didn't mean anything; they will never mean anything more than a simple Side Effect, that's all it was, he kept telling himself that. He had to believe it, because he wasn't sure what he believed anymore.

**Chapter 3 is finally up! Whooo! I do hope you guys don't hate me. -.- I have decided to go back and forth with who tops. For both audiences to enjoy, Chris tops this chapter, because of votes. :3 Fair is fair. All I'm saying is that Christopher shouldn't get used to the power ;D Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed my story thus far, and I hope nobody's mad at me.. :3 More chapters coming your way! Reviews are welcome as always :D**


	4. Protective Overdrive

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Again: Slash, which means Yaoi! Chris x Wesker. (Also, this may not be smutt nor sexy, but this chapter is **_**Very **_**Important to the Plot.) Enjoy!**

Wesker felt his breathing turn back to normal, all those dull aches faded from existence with each breath he took. He could feel the world crashing in a blurry haze around him, fire and rubble. But yet when he raised his head, there was nothing different, all the steel pipes were in perfect order, no flames, and no disruptions. Yet why did his instincts tell him otherwise? It was this tension he could feel crawl up his pale skin, leaving a cold sweat in its wake, followed by a dis-pleasurable nerve of goose-bumps that roamed close behind.

Raising his emotionless face from his feet, he clenched his black clad hands on the railing, allowing the cool breeze from the water wash over his face. His cat-like eyes roamed the plane below from the top down to the rear, taking in each nail, bolt, metal clasp and adjustment, taking in the sight. This was it, the eve of his revolution, to begin a new era, just like him and William have discussed before his untimely departure.

He was going to be a God, in the clear image of Spencer himself. He grimaced at the name, tightening his jaw, before letting a smirk pass his lips momentarily. The man believed he could become a God, how presumptuous of the elder, only someone as skilled, as youthful, as _qualified _as he himself was, had any notion to claim the right to be as important as a God. Wesker smirked, there is no one more a God than himself, no one had more power, wealth than himself, no one more brilliant than he.

Wesker allowed himself to wonder and explore his thoughts, he had time before the two B.S.A.A members came crashing in to stop his plans, he could smell Chris. The T-Virus, enhancing all of his senses, along with his ability's, he had been able to control his selective hearing, smelling, tasting, feeling, as well as seeing. He'd been able to decipher voices from far away, to know whom they are and what they are saying, even the aroma of someone far away, could awaken his senses of danger nearby, or of something he needed to regard.

But yes, he could smell Chris. That smell of nature mixed between sweat, some sort of sweet natural musk, and of himself. His smirked broadened; he could smell himself on the brunette, from all away across the ship, his signature expensive cologne he always wore. He hated smelling natural, though he had been told a thousand times by that irritating woman that he smelled perfectly fine without it.

He shook his head; he didn't want to think of the nuisance female at this moment, or ever again for that matter. She was dead; no one would have to deal with that filthy cretin, that degenerate of an excuse of a _partner. _He had to put up with her because she had what he needed, she had Tricell. Tricell was a very big portion of his creation of Uroboros, so getting in with the company's _queen bee _if you will, but he kept them strictly on a professional level.

He thought about it for a moment, he pretty much kept everything on a professional level. Never having time for relationships and such, so girlfriends were out of the question, One-night-stands were for low-lives who could care less about their own well-being, submitting themselves into a filthy disease ridden life, never amounting to anything. No, Wesker had plans; he had goals that he wasn't going to throw away on a woman. He was so caught up in his work; he never had time for sex, or allowing his normal human attractions to get the best of him. In other terms, he was a virgin, until of course, so very recently.

The realization dawned on him, to what he had done to himself. What was left of his so called _Innocence _left him when the Virus wanted to act out of character, leaving behind a sick shell of what he was becoming. His body shuddered violently, he felt disgusted with himself, how could he have let Chris.. His enemy, the creature he _loathes _its very existence, take away the only humanity he had left? _Christopher._. A deep growl erupted from his throat, setting his jaw and clenching his teeth; Christopher was going to pay dearly for what he's done.

His entire body tensed when that musk became stronger, he allowed himself to much time to think before he heard two metal doors burst open. Chris and his new partner Sheva were glaring daggers at him, but he remained unfazed, his back still facing the B.S.A.A members, they defeated Excella much faster than he had anticipated, either that or he had been deep in thought longer than he believed.

"Your plans are finished Wesker!" Chris shouted out immediately, both their funs pointed in his direction.

"There's no way out this time!" Sheva followed instantly. Trying to seem as strong and brave as her partner was, but Wesker could still feel the fear radiating off of her being.

"Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" The question wasn't genuine, but of mock acknowledgment. Letting his hands fall off the railing, Reaching up he grabbed his dark shades from his face, "You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." His British drawl is slipped off his tongue almost bored, that last statement directed towards Chris, more than anything else, to the Virus even.

His eyes glowing slightly, as he felt anger rush threw his veins; with one swift movement he flung his glasses behind him. Chris caught them almost confused, it was a brilliant distraction, running over, he flipped the two of them away from each other, on the ground and in pain, before regaining his shades from the Brunette and placing them on, the flutter hit his gut once more, and can hardly believe that he did, it was too soon.

Chris quickly regained his composure, shooting twice; the bullets were quickly dodged, the two males advancing towards each other. Chris slammed his head into Weskers middle, but only being able to drag him back a few feet before the blonde regains full control.

Wesker shrugged mockingly, smirking to himself before he rammed his foot into the brunettes gut, knocking the wind out of him, before slamming the marks men onto the ground with his elbow, quickly grabbing him and throwing him against the cold steel railing, Chris took this as an opportunity to shoot, which once again the blonde dodged, flying backwards, before grabbing the African B.S.A.A member from the ground, holding her in a head-lock.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris snapped, trying not to panic. His gun held protectively in front of his body, "What do you accomplish by releasing Uroboros?"

"Every day humans come one step closer to self-destruction." Wesker began. The fluttering hit violently once again, trying to ignore it he continued "I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" Wesker hissed the last part out, Sheva struggling against his grip, she let out a yell when she tried to get from his grasp, he could of easily held her in place, but it began to sting, the fluttering disappearing completely, leaving him in pain. Sheva escaped him when he was momentarily caught off guard by the attack, Chris instantly began shooting.

Wesker had had enough of this nonsense, full force he was able to twist their arms together after relentlessly trying to shoot him; he threw them over the railing and onto the cold steel floor below, each landing with a hard _thud, _their weapons being separated from themselves, they quickly get up and collect themselves. Wesker landed in front of them with ease, glaring at the agents with pure disgust, it was time to finish this, once and for all.

_Albert was getting ready to leave, before a question came to mind, he wasn't entirely sure when he'd get the chance to see William again, nor was he certain he would remember to ask when the time came. William left an hour after Wesker does every day, which William hated. He just wanted to go home to his wife and daughter, but it gave the blonde the perfect opportunity to get a few more answers before he headed back to his apartment._

"_William, before I leave.." Wesker began, slipping his black trench coat over his arms, turning his attention back to the scientist, who was currently mixing some chemicals. "Yes Albert?" He asked over his shoulder, before turning back to the test tube._

The expression on Christopher's face changed into a mixture of emotions, before going back into his stern hating glare, but now Wesker wasn't so sure if it was directed towards him anymore. He grabbed out his own magnum, and shot at Sheva who quickly dodged the moment she saw him take out the weapon. Both she and Chris ran off in different directions, he went after the girl; he was going to save Chris for last.

She turned around, almost certain that Wesker would have gone after Chris, but felt a pang of panic when she saw he was right behind her, only 6 feet away. Pulling out her weapon she began shooting at him, though she knew she was wasting bullets, he skimmed right next to her, bringing her to her knees. She slammed her fist against him, before getting enough leverage to smack those glasses off his face, he looked furious, but held down his anger, getting ready to snap her neck before she was able to get out of his grasp. He heard a click, and then a light went off. Reaching down, he picked up his glassed from the ground.

Chris was on the other side of the room, Wesker could tell that he was talking in his ear piece to Sheva, but could catch any of it, his stance faltering under his feet, the pain was coming and going, feeling his groin ache. He growled, he was just going to have to kill them quickly, he didn't have time to waste on these two. Another light went off, his head shot towards Sheva, who was trying to flip the switch, he quickly pushed her again the metal roughly before throwing her to the ground.

_Wesker walked up behind him, letting his eyes wonder the man's experiment before continuing with what he had to say, "Just one last thing before I leave."_

"_Yes?" William replied, waiting for the question._

"_How can I use this.. Pheromone.. To my advantage?" Wesker asked. An audible chuckle came from the younger male in front of him; William turned his head and smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask that." He stated truthfully, pushing himself away from the table, he waved his hand, signaling that the blonde should follow him, which he did._

"_What do you mean by 'I was wondering when you would ask that,'?" Wesker asked after a moment, raising a brow and cocking his head slightly to the right, something he tended to do when he was either curious, confused, or giving the That-was-a-stupid-thing-to-say look that he shot to William every so often._

"_I know you well enough to know that when the chance comes, that you'd even use one of your own severe weakness, your lack-of-control for your own advantage." William smirked over his shoulder, walking over to a metal cabinet and opening up its contents, searching for the answers once again._

Sheva was startled by the sudden brute force but quickly picked herself up. She hastily reloaded her weapon, shooting aimlessly at the constantly moving man, which passed each bullet with frustrating ease. Wasting a whole clip on him, she dropped her hand-gun and pulled out her Shot-gun, but she was too late to shoot, when Wesker grabbed the weapon by the barrel, ripping it from her grasp.

She began running away, checking her person, looking for any weapon she may have left. She had plenty, but the problem was, was that she didn't have any ammo left, turning her attention towards the Brunette, who was reloading his weapons real quick, before she saw him grab the switch and pull it down, everything over there went pitch black. Her Partner now out of view.

Wesker was on her in moments, fists, kicks, and bullets went flying. Sheva trying desperately not to get killed by the mad-man, she quickly landed a firm kick to the gut, but the blonde seemed less than fazed, when he grabbed the dark woman's leg, and threw her body against the steel wall. She let off a pained expression, Wesker walked over briskly getting ready to land another nice blow, before pain shoots up his middle, and not the normal kind.

Glancing down at his mid-section, she had her knife planted directly in the middle; he smirked before trying to pull it out. It hurt more than he would have liked to admit, but when he did, his whole body collapsed on the ground. She had severed his spinal cord.

"_Here we go.." William smiled, pulling out another file, "Well, let's see here.."_

"_What is it?" Wesker asked, leaning against the cold white wall, the office was empty for the day, all the other scientists have gone home, or are helping in another lab elsewhere in the building. Wesker stared at William for a moment, waiting for him to speak up. "Say's right here."_

_William opened up the file more, and handed it over to the older male. "Right under section2.8," William let his finger hit the spot where Wesker should be reading. His eyes scanned the words, an eyebrow raising slightly. "This is my advantage?"_

_William smirked, "Depending on the circumstance, that advantage could be the difference between life and death." Wesker had a difficult time understanding, until he flipped the page, and examined the photo that came with the observation._

His back was already healing, and putting everything back in place, but it just wasn't working fast enough, Sheva stared at him momentarily, before retrieving her weapons. She stood above him, looking down victoriously. She aimed her gun directly at his head, Wesker slowly began to get up, now on his knees and looking up at her, he reached for his magnum, but it wasn't resting in his holster any more. Glancing up once again, he noticed the glimmer in the gun she was holding now, either she had mistaken his gun for her own, or this was supposed to be some sort of irony, it didn't matter. He couldn't stand yet, let alone dodge the bullet. He would take the pain, but when he could stand up properly he was going to snap that bitches neck..

He could smell Christopher approaching, something different in the way he approaches, but he doesn't think much of it. Looking straight up at the female, he tightens his jaw when he sees her cock his magnum, returning a smirk of her own. "Wesker." She hissed out his name spitefully, mocking him. "It was Inevitable."

She glanced upwards at Chris, Wesker could see him, but guessed that the brunette had his gun trained on him as well, there was no point in looking, there never was. Wesker stared at the woman a moment longer, watching the confidence from her face fall, "..Chris?" The next thing Wesker hears is the sound of a gun going off, he doesn't know whose gun just shot him, but he was waiting for the pain to devour his senses, but it never came. Instead a distinctive _thud _caught the blonde's attention; he focusses his sights on the thing lying before him.

Wesker's jaw slightly slacked from the sight that bestowed his eyes, not really sure what to make of it. Blinking a couple times, before hearing another distinctive _clank _of metal against metal. A gun being dropped, and his suspicion was confirmed, Chris just shot Sheva between the eyes.

"_You see Albert," William grabbed another file, before flipping through the contents; "This is something we call 'Protective Overdrive.' I call it, 'Big Daddy syndrome,' personally, but it's just easier to remember." Shrugging, he flipped the page._

"_I don't quite understand, these photos.. are terribly grotesque, the Rabbit did all this?" Wesker's starting to wonder why William knob's all this and he doesn't, but will deal with that inconvenience later._

"_Indeed," William stated, "The moment it felt that its partner's life was in danger."_

"_That's interesting.." Wesker admitted, "That's very interesting.."_

Chris took a few feet back; he could feel himself going into shock, on the verge of some type of mental break down. He just shot Sheva, he just shot his partner, he just shot his _fucking _partner! Oh god.. Chris didn't know what to do, when Wesker stood up.

Wesker turned around slowly, to look at the distressed man, and smirked. "Oh Christopher, for me? Oh, you shouldn't have." Wesker purred, in mock gratitude. He heard his watch begin to beep, it was time, he took two steps away from Chris, before halting.

Something inside didn't want to leave him here, Wesker mentally cursed himself, but wasn't sure if he had a choice, the pains were getting more and more intense the longer he was near this man, it was unavoidable. Wesker glanced over his shoulder, to see Chris already next to Sheva's corpse, hand in hand. Chris looked down right paralyzed, Wesker turned once again, only to be halted by the pain, sighing he turned back around and grabbed the marks man by the arm.

Chris seemed to of jolted out of what faze he was suffering, "_No! Fuck you! Do you see what you've fucking done!?" _Chris screamed, trying to pull away from the blonde. "No, do you see what _you've _done, Christopher? I didn't kill her." He smiled, this twisted ungodly smile before pulling Chris by his side. "And you're coming with me."

Chris looked like he was about to protest, until the sound of a motor went off. "Listen to me Redfield." Wesker began, tightening his already firm grip on the male. "Either you stay here, die, or get picked up from the B.S.A.A and they see what you've done to dear old Sheva, or you come with me."

"And what?" Chris rasped, voice sounding off. Wesker smirked "You'll see."

**WHOOO! FUCK YES! I KILLED SHEVA! This is truelly my pent up frustrations towards her. Fuckin' Sheva doesn't know when to shoot Wesker, and **_**dies **_**so I made Chris kill her. :C Haha, anywho.. For those of you who want to have Chris **_**join **_**Wesker, I have a treat for you, but like all characters. He will resist, but who doesn't give into Wesker's Charms? Eh? I didn't really elaborate on the other part of the side effect, the **_**Protective Overdrive **_**But I feel certain that you all get the jist anyhow, but if you want me to go into more detail with it, just ask :3 More Lemony goodness coming your way! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Infected

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Also, Warning to all of my fellow readers, I want to appologize in advance for any misspellings or grammatical errors. I happen to be on a different computer than I'm normally on, so be aware that it doesn't tell me before hand that I fucked up a word and whatnot. So feel free to tell me if something is misspelled so I can fix it. Also There be Lemon in these here chapters, Enjoy! :D**

Chris surprizingly, didn't put up much of a fight when he was dragged onboard the infamous blondes aircraft. The doors closed, taking off just as soon as they stepped onto the metal platform. Wesker dropped Chris's arm, letting the brunette lay off onto the side on the cold metal wall. The man was paralized, shocked, and overall disgusted with himself, Wesker wasn't in any mood to console the man, knowing better than anyone that he could handle himself. Instead he stepped over to the control door, hidden off to the right of the main room, looking over his shoulder towards the man. He could feel his lower adbomen flutter, mentally cursing himself he stepped into his lab, He'd figure out what to do with Christopher later.

Chris felt a dull aching sensation surround him, some nerve in him.. It made him react. He couldn't control his actions, that sudden need to save Wesker came over him and he doesn't know why. It felt like he was someone else when he pulled that trigger but the after effect still rattled his bones to the very core. He killed Sheva.. She didn't deserve to die, she was his _partner _for christs sake! She was on _his _side! Wesker was the enemy, he was what they were fighting against, and he killed her for doing her job. She probably had a family waiting for her, a family who was terrified of losing their precious Sheva, there pride and joy, like he did. She probably had a baby sister, or younger brother who stayed up late at night, crying and praying for her to come home in one peice, hoping to see her lively beautiful face again, to hug her and hear her laugh again, or a close relative who looked forward to her storys of the war and of her job. Friends, like Josh who were going to miss her. He just left her body there, just left it to rot. Forgotton like she wasn't important, like she didn't matter. He didn't mean to kill her..

The brunette could feel his lower lip quiver, he couldn't handle the guilt. He couldn't handle the shame and regret he felt, the heavy weight of the world slamming down roughly on his shoulders, the heavy aching he felt in his gut. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to do anything. He should have grabbed her body when he still had the chance, to hold onto it and give her a proper burial. "Sheva.." He softly whimpered her name, tears stinging at his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall, he was going to be strong. For her, for everyone. "I'm so sorry.."

He felt like he sat in that spot for hours, it could have been years but he didn't care. Sighing he picked himself up off the ground, He had to find Wesker, He had to stop him. Sheva would have wanted him to be stopped, her death will not go unjustified. Clearing his head he made his way to the steel door he watched Wesker dissapear into. Grabbing his pistol he kicked the door open. Wesker stood over a table, filling out paper work and cleaning off his desk, He didn't even lift his head at the loud noice, more than aware of the presance in the room. "Christopher." The blonde stated, borely.

"Wesker." Chris sneered at the man, pointing the barrel of his gun at the blondes head. Wesker turned around from his work to face the brunette, a smirk plastered on his face. "Is there something you need?"

"I want you to explain what the fuck is going on with me!" Chris shouted, anger bubbling up. "What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything, Dear Heart." Wesker chuckled, leaning against the table, "You followed your instincts, and did what you felt was right."

"I would _never_ have killed her!" He screamed, cocking the switch on his gun, "You did something to me! I know it! Li-..like back on the boat, I don't know what came over me in that room, It came over you just the same, and I demand to know what the _fuck _it is!" Chris snapped, he wanted nothing more than to bash the blondes pretty little face in, then shoot it multiple times.

Wesker just stood there, smirking and contemplating his next words, which took a good minuet before he finally responded. "You see Christopher.." He purred out the name as it rolled off his tongue, "The T-Virus works in mysterious ways, I do unto other's what has been done to me, It seem's like the Virus is the same, it's taken quite a liking towards you." Pushing himself off the desk, he stepped forward.

"Don't move!" Chris commanded, finger resting on the trigger, "I'll shoot!"

"No you won't." Wesker stated simply, advancing towards the confused, hurt Brunette. "Your body needs me." He chuckled, and watched as Chris slowly and hesitantly lowered his weapon. Wesker took another step, "You've been feeling these spurt's too, I know you have." The Blonde was inches away from Chris, his black clad hand touching Chris's gun, pulling it from the man's hands before desposing of the object. "At first it's a soft flutter, like butterflies.."

"How do you know.."

"..Then it get's stronger, like a dull ach, aftermath of a hangover I pressume, then lastly it become painful. Does it feel like knives to you?" Chris stared at him dumbstruck, "How.."

Wesker leaned in close, his mouth brushing against Chris's ear, his warm breath sending a tingling sensation down to the brunettes lower region. Wesker smirked, liking the submissive vibe he was getting from the younger male. "Because Christopher.." He purred, "I'm suffering from the same Side Effects."

Capturing the younger males lips in his own, Chris's mind collasped and allowed himself to be controlled. The resistance that stung in the back of the man's brain was being ignored and taken for granted, he didn't care. Something in him just didn't care, he wanted to be disgusted with his actions, but couldn't bring himself to, it was like the last time. He didn't know what came over him, it was like a monster, a sadistic monster that wants nothing more than to ruin all that he stood for. Wrapping his strong arms around the pale man's neck, he pressed his lips harder against the blondes, craving the taste he'd secretly longed for sense there encounter a few hours before on the boat.

Chuckling, Wesker wrapped his arms around the man's middle, pulling the man to the table, he swiftly and easily pushed the man onto the metal table, tongues colliding in an futile attempt of dominance, which Wesker won quickly sticking it down the brunettes throat, tasting ever small crevise in the warm wet entrance. Chris moaned softly, allowing Wesker to call the shots this time, not really caring what happened to his body, not really caring what happened to the world, forgetting all his worries and regrets when Wesker pushed his clothed groin against the younger males. Chris stiffled a moan, pulling the blonde closer, he wanted to feel him, he needed his touch, needed it so desperately that it hurt.

Wesker removed himself from the males grip, making haste with removing trench coat, then his shirt. Chris reached down to the rim of his shirt, as he began to pull the slight inconvience from his body. Wesker slapped his hands away, and pulled it off himself, reaching his hands downward he touched the well toned muscles underneath, but it wasn't enough, he took his black glove in his teeth and pulled it off his hand, removing the other in the same fashion. He tossed them aside and allowed his pale hands to wonder the younger males body once again. It was hot to the touch, and showed the strength in each movement the brunette made.

Gripping at the younger males pants, he tugged at the belt, removing them from Chris's waist. The leather made zipping sound as it scrapped against the pants fabric, before it cluncked against the floor across the room, away from where they belonged. Unbuttoning the pants with ease he yanked them off, with Chris kicking them off his legs, the younger male reached out his arms, stopping the blonde in his tracks. "What?" Wesker half-snapped, looking up at the brunette. His arousal was straining against his pants and needed to do this, interuptions were unexseptible.

"Why.." Chris heard himself saying, he didn't know why he said it, or to what it was reffering to. _Why did you betray us? Why are you doing this? Why is this happening? Why Uroboros? Why do you want to do this? Why? _None of those things came out, but Wesker had a hint as to what he was mostly reffering to, Smirking at the man beneath him. "Why Christopher? You want to know why?" Chris nodded, Wesker chuckled, "I wanted to live in a better world, a world without the degenerate filth that violates it's very being, I'm saving everyone the trouble of self-destructions, and just speeding up the process." His hand reached downward and grabbed Chris's arousal, the brunette hissed at the touch, his hands were so cold.

"T..-that doesn't give you a r..-right t..-to kill in..-inoc..-cent people.." Chris stuttered, his hips shooting forward into the much wanted touch. Wesker put his hands on the brunettes hips, making him incapable of moving as he slowly worked his hand on the others throbbing arousal. "Innocent?" His voice sounded bewildered, but the smirk was still in place. "Those so called _innocence _are destroying the planet! Global Warming, Pollution, you name it Christopher, I'm working in Mother Natures favor." The last word rolled off his tongue in a soft purr, "They are ruining the planet we live in Christopher, making the air disgusting to breathe, it's like a virus. Instead of adapting to it's inhabitants, the human race multiplies, like a disease." Moving his hand up and down the brunettes shaft, slowly at first before slightly picking up the pace. He leaned in close to the sharp-shooters ear, his breath tickling the nerves around that area "I just so happen to of found the cure to such a disease."

Chris moaned, moving his head he let his tongue trail the blondes jaw line, to his surprize the older male moved into the touch, only proving that he wanted this just as badly as he did, and what did he mean by _Side Effects? _It was something to note for now and ask about later, but for the time being he was going to enjoy this. "Whe..-when are you going t..-to release Uroboros?" He mumbled in the Tyrants neck, pleasure waving over his body. This got a chuckle from the blonde, "In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment. Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation." This was it, this was the end. This is the part where the hero is supposed to stop the villian, it's when Chris should stand up and kill the man he loathes with every fiber in his being. But he couldn't, he lay pressed up against a cold steel table, with that same man, allowing him to do things that only a loving couple should do together, that a married couple have done frequently. It's not supposed to be like this, they're not supposed to be like this. But yet they are, and Chris had no room to complain.

Every touch was electric, every swift hand movement the blonde made, made the brunette forget, everything. No shame surfaced his face, no regret, just that sweet pleasure that he'd never experianced. It's true that Chris has been with other women before, but none of them have touched him like this, they never made him feel over cloud 9 the way he was at that moment. He never felt so attentive to his skin, it was the most refreshing feeling he'd probably ever felt, that sweet sensation crawling up and down his spine in slow tender motions, the goosepumps that seeped up his thighs and rested on his now throbbing arousal. Wesker stopped his hand movements, much to the brunettes displeasure, but Chris watched as Wesker removed his pant's sliding his belt away from his hips and flung them in a random direction, much like the rest of their clothes, before removing his pants, leaving both the men nude and vunurable.

He moved his un-gloved hand to Chris's mouth, "Suck." He demanded, and Chris complied without any hesitation. Moving his tongue around the digits before having them removed after a short while. Wesker lifted Chris's legs, making the man straddle him before slipping in the first finger, the brunette hissed in pain, "Relax.." Wesker muttered, shoving in the finger all the way, before slowly pulling it out, then back in, repeating the process. Chris got used to the odd feeling before nodding Wesker to apply another, then another, moving his finger's inside. The pain was intense until one of the digits brushed up against a sweet bundle of nerves inside of the younger males body, Chris felt his back arch, and a low moan escaped his lips. Wesker smirked at the reaction. "Do.. D..-do that again.." Chris hated how breathless he sounded but thought nothing of it, he just wanted to feel that pleasure shoot through his body again.

Wesker obliged and repeated his finger movements, hitting the spot almost dead on. Chris clenched his teeth, while his toes curled and uncurled, it felt so amazing, he never knew he had a spot in him that could do that, secretly wondering why he'd never done this before. After the adjustments, the fingers were removed, Wesker alined himself with the sharp-shooter's entrance, slamming himself inside. Chris yelped in pain, which got a sadistic chuckle out of the blonde, but he didn't move, allowing the brunette to accomidate him before proceeding. After a moment Chris nodded, and Wesker began to move his hips slowly in and out of the B.S.A.A member. The pain was intense and burned terribly, he was trying desperately to relax and wait for the pleasure to come, and soon it did. The pain began to slowly ebb away as he rocked his own hips against his ex-captains own arousal, panting at the feeling. Wesker hit that sweet bundle of nerves in the brunette, who gasped as the intense feeling overwhellmed him once again.

Wesker gripped tightly at the younger males thighs, keeping him from missing that spot that made his dear Christopher wither underneath him, the pure power he had over the man was enough to send him over the edge, but he held on and continued to thrust forward into the warm heat that was devouring him, keeping at a steady pace, soft moans of his own escaped his lips, which he tried so desperetly to surpress, but to no avail. Moving his hand forward he grabbed the younger males abandoned member and began moving his hand in time with his thrusts, Chris groaned in approval; nails digging into the blondes back, who didn't pay any attention, or just didn't mind. Feeling himself getting closer to his own climax.

Chris was about to release, but then Wesker let out a noise, which sounded something close to a whimper. Sending the Brunette over the edge, riding out the waves of his climax, with Wesker following suit, a low unfiltered moan escaped the Tyrants lips, shooting his seed inside of the male. The heat filled the brunette, who winced in slight pain, but ignored it. Wesker finished, his pale body collasping onto the sharp-shooter as he tried to regain his strength. Allowing himself that one sweet moment of being whole, he looked up at the brunette. Whose face was flushed, his warm blue eyes were half-lidded and his features calm. Reaching a hand up, he touched the man's cheek in a way that could almost be called tender. "_You look so precious_.." Wesker murmmed, just allowing himself to be hypnotized by the beauty the man held. "_You look so precious_.."

Chris wasn't listening to a word the man said, his mind set on the tingling sensation his lower region was experiancing. It stung slightly, zipping through his veins in a violent sputter. It was terribly uncomfortable, he could feel Wesker slip out of him, before the man was just inches away from his face. Chris's eyes went wide at the sudden closeness, Wesker was examining him.

He could see an eyebrow raise on the blondes forehead, the slight flush in the pale mans face was beginning to slowly creep away as he began to regain his self control. A smirk on the older man's face appeared, before he took a step back. An eyebrow on his very own forehead raised in question, "What?" He asked, sitting up, the ache in his lower back was fading, but still hurt trumendously. A sadistic chuckle passed the blondes lips, as he quickly cleaned off the mess on his stomach, before getting back into his clothes. He stood there, fully dressed in front of the brunette, his eyes scanning the man's face.

"Unbelievable.." He muttered, his voice nothing short of amazed. "W..-what?" Chris began to suddenly feel insecure, and curious.

"You." Wesker advanced so he was on the Brunette again, sliding his glasses onto his face. "You never cease to amaze me."

That's when Chris noticed his reflection. Those wern't his eyes, they were Weskers. Confusion slowly dawned to realization.

He was infected.

**Chapter 5 is Up! And Chris Is Infected! I counldn't think of any other way to infect him. I didn't want Wesker to do it purposely, so instead I made it sexier and funner, than Wesker bein all like a 1980 Mustache' Train Track villain. I think I like how it turned out. :D He found some type of temporary sanity in all of the chaos that is around him, and in other words he got to be toppin ;D Hope you all like none the less, :3 Next chapter on it's way! Reviews are always more than welcome! :D**


	6. Obsessed

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong to Capcom! I want to quickly say that I am terribly sorry for how long it has taken me to write this, let alone post. I do plan to continue this frequently as possible, and I promise my next update with it won't take nearly as long as this one has. Again I am terribly sorry, and I hope all my readers are still out there, and if you are, I hope you can forgive me. :) (At least try to.) Any who, without further ado, Enjoy! :D (Re-Edited)**

The aircraft had never been so silent, so eerie or tense. The air was so thick that it could have easily been cut and sliced by a knife, it was suffocating. Chris could feel his entire emotions surface, all at once, and mixed into a boiling pot of fear, loathing, and confusion. It embraced him as if he were a small child, and yet smothered him as if he were a bug.

He was infected.

He was _fucking_ infected.

Chris's heart raced rapidly in his chest, clenching and wincing as he felt the T-Virus shoot through his veins at an uncomfortable pace. It hurt, stinging, his whole body aching in pain, eyes darting downward to his arms, watching in horror as something was moving underneath the flesh. He could feel his muscle twitching in reluctance, his body fighting desperately with the infection, but failing in its futile attempts. Pushing himself off the desk, naked and shaking.

"What the fuck have you done?" Chris's voice came out hoarse, and terribly surprised, coaxing each shaky syllable in fear. Eyes seemingly getting a portion wider as he watched his skin settle, but pale only slightly. His wide cat-like eyes looked up at the blonde, who briskly made his way to a cabinet on the far side of the room, pulling out a file. Pulling a pen from his vest pocket, he began scribbling madly, making his way back to the disoriented BSAA member, his eyes roamed the younger man.

Chris was beyond furious, "_What the fuck have you done to me!?"_ He jumped forward, in an attempt to wipe that enraging smirk off the Tyrants face. Wesker easily dodged, but only barely got away. Another scribble to the note-pad was made, before he quickly set it down on his desk and walked over to the suffering man.

"What have I done?" He voiced, smirk ever-present on his flawless features. "I've made you better-"

"_You've ruined me_!" Chris screamed, fists clenching dangerously tight. "_I'm a monster_!"

"You're perfect," Wesker mused, slicking his hair back into its proper place. "You're invincible Christopher," The man purred, "You're DNA is impeccable."

"No," Chris growled, his cheek's turning a slight red from the anger he was experiencing, "I'd rather die than be like.. like _you_-"

"I'm sorry to inform you, _Christopher_," Wesker hissed, his features turning grim. "But the Tyrant Virus that is currently flowing through your veins, is perfecting your body's genetic system," The blonde began, leaning against the edge of his desk, tilting his head slightly to the side, "The virus accepted your DNA, unlike thousands before it, and is making you almost like me."

"Almost..-" Chris raised a brow, sounding breathless. The anger was washing away and leaving him exhausted, everything was tiring. The event's from the day were leaving him weak and tired, everything was just wearing him down. "What do you mean, almost?"

Wesker was only slightly confused at the bi-polar mood change, but ignored it for the time being, believing it to only be the virus taking its toll on its host's body. Smirking, he took this as his opportunity to examine his new test subject.

"Well, Christopher," The blonde began, making his way to his side. Chris winced away, but Wesker merely grabbed his wrist and guided him to his desk. Placing Chris in his seat, "You only received a small portion of the Virus through me," Wesker smirked slightly at the last part, reaching into his desk to pull out a syringe. "Which means you only received some of my God-like power, which one's to be exact, I'm not sure, but I'm about to find out." With that, he grabbed the BSAA member's wrist, looking for the main vein, which only took a moment before he stabbed the syringe efficiently into his wrist.

Chris jolted at the sudden pain, watching as the small glass tube filled with crimson. Wesker pulled out the needle, before placing the glass piece onto the desk top, walking away for a moment to grab a glass vial. Chris felt his blood run cold when the blonde flicked the needle, before grabbing his wrists again. "No!" The brunette screamed, trying desperately to move away, but was barely a fight.

Wesker's eyebrow raised, that was off. He moved away the needle and examined the younger man's state. Even if he was tired, he'd still put up more of a fight than that.. Biting his lower lip, he walked back over to the lab table on the other side of the room, rummaging through cases and such. Chris watched from his seat, watching silently as Wesker made quick haste with what he was searching for.

He felt so tired, he wanted to sleep, but he knew he shouldn't shut his eyes while the Tyrant was still in the room. He'd kill him in an instant if he so very chooses to. Chris mentally shook himself, Wesker wasn't going to kill him, at least not now, not sense his body accepted the disease. Wesker was most likely going to used him as some fucked up test subject, and do un-godly experiments on him. The thought made the brunette shutter involuntarily, his body feeling heavier, and heavier. He felt as if he was a million pounds, struggling to keep his eye-lids open, so tired.. so tired..

Wesker seemed to have found exactly what he had been looking for, something that should even out the Virus, and keep Chris stable for the time being until he can figure out what to give him regularly so the virus doesn't take over fully. His black clad hand grasped a Red vial, before his other rummaged through a drawer where a few unused syringes laid. Turning back around, he noticed Chris seemed to be sleeping.

Wesker almost rolled his eyes, walking back over to BSAA member, and grasping his wrist. Wesker's face contorted from confusion at how limp his limbs was, sliding his fingers under the bone gap of the brunette's thumb, no pulse.

"No," Wesker's hissed, his face contorted to surprise before quickly stabbing the syringe into the Red vial, before hastily sticking it into the Brunettes wrist. Wesker reached his hand forward, roughly placing his fingers underneath the brunette's ear, pushing aside the dark strands of hair, as his other efficiently pushed down on the medical tool, releasing the liquid substance into the younger man's blood stream.

"Come on.." Wesker whispered under his breath, as if it would encourage it to work faster, "Come on.."

At first, there was nothing, no pulse, no breathing, nothing. Wesker felt his heart clench up the moment he began thinking it wasn't going to work, he's killed Chris, and he finally got rid of the pest. Is this what he wanted? Didn't he want the annoying pest to die? Why wasn't he happy? Why was he helping him? Wesker brushed off the questions; _it's only because the Virus accepted his DNA,_ Wesker reassured himself, _that's all it is_.

_That's all._

A pulse, it was faint and small, anyone who wasn't as advanced as he was, who wasn't as careful, wouldn't have felt it, and if they did, they would mark it off as their senses playing tricks on them. But he felt it, he knows, and he couldn't contain the relief that flooded through him as a shaking breath made its way inside of the brunette's mouth.

"Nice of you to join me, Christopher." Wesker stated simply, keeping all emotion from his voice, leaving himself indifferent. "Let's see if we can avoid doing this in the future."

"W..-what are you t..-talking about?" Chris's voice sounded broken, and confusion laced his words.

"It seems that the Virus is a bit stronger than I had originally suspected," The Tyrant stated, getting another shot of the red liquid, before turned the brunettes head counter-clockwise and holding it in position so he could inject another dose. Chris could feel the pain leaving, and his weariness subside. "I won't underestimate how strong of a dose I gave you, even if by accident, it needs to be monitored."

"What did you give me?" The younger male asked, Wesker released his hold on the brunette, placing the vial down on his desk top, before he reached over and grabbed his note-pad once again, taking notes.

"It's a subside mixture, something that should even out the effects of the Virus until I can properly get you a prescribed dose, or in other terms, an injection of your own."

"Like.. What you have? The um.. A.. A/W-"

"PG67A/W." Wesker answered, "Yes, like that, it's necessary if you would prefer having complete and utter control of your actions."

Chris only nodded, though Wesker didn't seem to notice, seeing as he was completely enticed in his handy-work. Chris couldn't help but be slightly enchanted by the way he moved his fingers, how he chewed his lower lip slightly when he was in deep thought.

It reminded Chris of STARS, of his friends, his captain.. Chris grimaced at the thought._ That was a long time ago Chris,_ he mentally screamed at himself, _He was different then, he wasn't a monster then, he is now_. Chris could feel that unwelcomed familiar feeling he buried away for so long resurface, He thought he'd gotten rid of those years ago, but whenever the time came.. They just kept coming back. Whether it was to torment him, make him suffer or not, he didn't know, but it tore him apart every time.

It's not his fault he fell for a monster, he didn't know. He was just naive then, didn't see past the flawless skin, and ignored the cold, calculating, deceiving center that so obviously surrounded the blonde. No, Chris saw something that wasn't there, and he beat himself everyday sense because of it, because of him. He had to let go, he had to stop.

Chris sighed softly; Wesker paid it no mind and reached forward to grab the blood he had collected earlier. "Don't move from this spot, I'm not entirely sure how well the subside mixture will hold with frequent movements, If you begin to feel drowsy once again, or if something is unquestionably wrong, just call, I'm going to be right over there." Wesker spoke to him as if he were a small child, getting instructions from his over-protective mother. Never looking the brunette in the face, but keeping his eyes preoccupied on his pages, Chris only nodded in reply, staying seated as he watched the blonde walk to the far side of the room.

Chris sighed, before noticing he was still naked. "Erm.. Wesker?"

"Already?" Wesker seemed amused, setting down his supplies and turning towards the brunette, "What is it?"

"Uh.." Chris felt embarrassed, shifting in his seat, "Um.. My clothes.."

Wesker seemed confused for a second before looking at the man's bare chest, when it hit him. A smirk played across his lips, when he walked away from the desk and quickly collected the man's clothes from the floor. Handing them to the brunette, without saying a word, he walked back over to his lab table.

Chris watched silently from across the room, looking at Wesker for a bit, before allowing his eyes to wonder the room. There was tables against the walls in about every direction, covered in test tubes, papers, files, burners of some type, that definitely concerned the brunette, but didn't think much of it. There were computers on about every other table, some turned on, others on the home page, and some were scrolling with codes of some sort. He'd check them out later, the room was filled with cabinets, and drawers, medical equipment, and some surgical. Science equipment lay scattered across some table tops, as well as some classified documents lay scattered across the floor.

Chris felt a warm front in the room, something uneasy yet welcoming about the entire place, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was. His eyes glanced over at the Tyrant once again, just watching him as he tested his blood, and began scribbling down some notes. Chris watched as Wesker frequently looked at the time as well, when Chris remembered that the world was getting ready to end, everything was about to end.

Everything told Chris to fight, attack, save the world and to stop Wesker from achieving his goal, but something else, some small insignificant voice told him to wait, told him to stay still and let things happen, to be patient. Chris hated that voice; it was the voice of reason inside of him, and the voice that's gotten him so far, he listened to it. No matter how much he really didn't want to.

Shifting in the corner of Chris's eyes caught his attention, and let his eyes land right back on Wesker, not sure why his eyes were wondering away in the first place. Wesker was pulling off his trench coat, grabbing a metal chair and sticking the black trench on the edge, before rolling up his black clad sleeves. The sight made Chris stare, it seemed normal, it only reminded him that Wesker was still human, in some shape or form, still has his human quirks.

Chris reminisced about some of them, he recalled in STARS how Wesker would constantly bite his lower lip, when he was either figuring out some hard equation or problem, or was just confused. The sight always made the young marksmen stare, but he never believed that his captain noticed. Wesker also had the habit of brushing his fingers in his already perfect hair, which always confused the brunette, but he loved the sight. It just seemed surreal, everything about it, even when the man would slightly tilt his head to the side, when he knew something that he was positive the other did not, when he had leverage.

It was always the small things that the brunette would notice, that everyone else seemed oblivious to, or didn't care. It was something that reminded the younger man that the blonde was still human, and not some quick-thinking cold-calculated charming machine. Chris especially loved it when the man would look over his sunglasses, and would just stare into your soul, with a glare that could either kill small animals, or make the viewer feel small and insignificant in the man's presence. Chris wasn't sure why he loved it, but it was mostly because he got to see the man's icy blue eyes.

Before they changed, of course.

It was the blondes little quirks and mistakes that attracted Chris to him, no matter how much Wesker pretended that he wasn't human in the slightest, no matter how much he tried to hide it, Chris still saw through the man's exterior, and saw someone who could break, just like everyone else, who could shatter and fall, who could crash to the earth and not be able to stand back up. Wesker was persistent, and Chris had never seen him fail, and when he did, Wesker still came out on top, but he could still crash and burn, no matter how scarce or rare, it happens to everyone.

Wesker had been over there for a good while, and it seemed as if the time was coming close for him to release Uroboros, because of how antsy he was becoming with the time. Checking his watch frequently, glancing over at the clock on the far side of the wall, opposite of him.

Chris watched as Wesker's muscles tensed under his tight black clad shirt, freezing. Chris raised a brow, soon furrowing them as Wesker continued to move, quicker in pace this time. Mumbling under his breath, Wesker turned around and was slowly stirring a mixture in his right hand. His eyes looked up from the fixture and locked his gaze on the brunettes face, or at least Chris thought so, it was hard to tell with the glasses.

Wesker stabbed a syringe in the mixture, collecting it before grasping the younger man's arm, far more gently than before, quickly piercing the brunette's skin and releasing the helper for the virus. Wesker pulled the syringe out, leaning back and watching his work. It was a strong moment of silence before Wesker spoke up.

"How do you feel?"

Chris moved his fingers, stretching his arms. "Good, I can move without hurting."

Wesker smirked, "I am a genius." He stated triumphantly, placing the remaining liquid in a clear vial. He grasped his notes and closed them, setting them on his desk. "Come."

Chris was confused, Wesker growled lightly before roughly tugging his arm, pulling the man to his feet. Chris yelped in surprise, allowing himself to be dragged along.

"I plan to hold a series of tests, to find out what kind of ability's I've given to you," Wesker began, reaching the door and pulling Chris to the other side. Closing the door to his lab, he guided the younger man to another door on the other side, opening it and pushing the BSAA member inside. "I need to figure if you've acquired a copy of my very own superhuman strength, speed or regeneration." He continued, guiding the younger man into a seat.

"But that is for another time.." The blonde said slowly.

The room looked like a control room, the pilot's office, per-say. It was on auto-pilot, making getting to their destination quicker and far more efficient. Wesker looked at the time, from the watch he sported. A gleaming smile danced over his lips, leaning over, he pressed multiple things, buttons levers, and switches. "It's time."

_It's Time_

The words halted Chris's breathing. It was all about to end. Everything he fought for, everything he tried to protect, everything, was about to end.

Chris felt ready to jump up, to stop him, save the world.. Save the world...

_I'm not destroying the world! I'm saving it!_

Chris shook his head, trying to push Weskers words far away. He couldn't let him kill innocent people, he couldn't let all his hard work end, for absolutely nothing at all. All those people out there who are oblivious to their very own end, who haven't got to say goodbye to the one's they love, to those who don't deserve this.

_Every day, the human race is one step closer to self-destruction._

No, they're not.. Chris tried to deny it, denial. He was in denial about the end, he never thought it would actually come. He never thought Wesker would succeed. But here he was, watching the man release Uroboros into the atmosphere, and there wasn't a fucking thing he could do about it.

A low rumbled caught the brunette's attention, turning away from his thoughts, and stared directly outside of the main window. At first, there was nothing but sky, clear and dark. But then something slithered across the windshield, until more and more became viewable. He couldn't see much of the show, until Wesker roughly grabbed his arm, yanking him from the room. He briskly made their way out of the main room, and to an escape pod that Wesker had already set up. "We have precisely 10 minutes before the craft is spotted by the American Government and only 15 until it is shot from the sky."

It took a moment for the words to properly process in the brunette's mind, before it hit him. Wesker was trying to get them shot down. Wesker pulled him inside of the smaller craft, before leaving.

Chris wasn't sure what to do, so he sat there, thinking that Wesker left, going down with the aircraft, until a splotch of blonde crept into his vision. Wesker quickly returned with a few cases, files, and wearing his black trench coat once again, grabbing the material he placed them in the back before shutting it tightly and jumping in the pilot seat.

The creaking became louder, violent rumbles and groans echoed throughout the air-craft. A low buzz caught his attention, looking over at the blonde who quickly shifted the smaller craft in gear, before hastily leaving the area. The end to the larger craft opened, allowing the two to escape.

They flew quickly against time, which they were suddenly running out of. But once they got safely into the distance, an ear shattering _boom_ jolted the two out of their thoughts, turning around the craft, they got to see the flames, and some red and black haze in the sky, that quickly disappeared. Wesker noticeably became excited, he'd won.

_He'd won_.

Not long after, Chris could hear faint screaming, how far from the shore were they? Until he realized it wasn't coming from the land, but from the water beneath them. His eyes darted downward, just in time to see something large slither back into the dark depths of the ocean. It made him sick, it all made him sick, he'd let every down, they depended on him. Wesker seemed to far up on cloud 9 to care, he was going to be a god, he was going to rule everything.

"You sick fuck," Chris mumbled under his breath, glaring at him coldly. "Why-"

"You'll see soon enough, Christopher." Wesker looked over at him; a bright smirk played on the blondes lips. "Everyone will."

Chris looked out the window, watching the last of the aircraft sink into the dark oblivion that was now the ocean, infecting all the sea creatures, and soon infecting everything the land, airborne and searching. His face turned from furious to melancholy, he couldn't believe it, it all seemed like a bad dream, just some sick fucked up nightmare he couldn't wake up from, it was so real.

Wesker looked over at him, raising a brow. "Now, don't be like that Christopher, It's going to get better-"

"What's wrong with you?" Chris sneered, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why are you so.. fucking crazy?" It wasn't spoken angrily, but just generally curious. Wesker seemed taken aback by the tone, but ignored it. Chuckling lowly, "I'm not crazy."

"You fucking liar." Chris glared at him harder, hoping he felt it. "I could name a million things about you that anyone would find instantly crazy."

"Name one." Wesker sounded more like he was just humoring him.

"Your god obsession." Chris stated, shifting in his seat.

"It's not an obsession," Wesker began, sounding less than interesting. "And besides, anyone can obsess over just about anything you put in front of them, what makes me any different?"

"You killed millions of people, that what." Chris snapped back. Wesker only chuckled at him.

"I'm what people would call an extremist; I take things to the next level." Wesker stated, "It's not crazy to try and make the world better, and for those who survived, which shouldn't be many, can help make the world a better place, I'm doing what other's cannot, I'm doing the impossible and succeeding every step of the way, I'm tired of the pollution, of the sheer rudeness of people, of everything, I've gotten rid of the world's problems, which includes World Hunger, and Genocides, Homicides, Suicides, Abuse and torment of living things, I've saved the world, and yet you still think I'm evil." Wesker glanced over at Chris, who seemed to be contemplating.

"Think of it this way, Christopher," Wesker began, slowly, "Have you ever seen something, and couldn't do anything about it, a young child for instance, back in STARS. Say.. It was a young girl, just a little bird, a brilliant child, holding a loving family, and many friends, or perhaps no friends, scared and shy-"

"Wesker, where are you going with this..-"

"Just pay attention," He stated before continuing, "A beautiful little star with a whole future ahead of her, a life. Then one fateful day, she was kidnapped, her family is broken and can't do a thing about it, they can't find her. Days turn to weeks, then months, and still no sign of their baby girl. Until one day they see a sparkle of pink in a nearby trench, having known their daughter, she loved the color; they see her and can't control the joy that is filling their body, that is, until they see her." Wesker paused for a moment, thinking, "She lies bruised, raped, molested, cut, and lastly, dead, rotting in the trench."

"Wesker, that's sick." Chris replied shaking his head.

"It was," Wesker frowned; Chris looked at him in confusion.

"That was a case, back in STARS?" The brunette asked, before getting a slight not from the blonde, who began to fly them off.

"Indeed, one of the first one's we'd retained, I recall Miss. Valentine crying."

Jill.. Chris wasn't sure if he was ever going to see her again, that hurt. _I never thought I'd feel this guilty_, Chris thought grimly, _I always thought I'd make it, But I never knew I'd let it get so bad_. Chris looked at his hands for a moment before looking over at the blonde.

"I saved the human race from having to handle something like that ever again, It was disgusting. The entire human race was, but stories such as that always made me sick." Wesker commented, "I may not be a um_.. People person_, but there is only so much filth that I can take before it gets too far."

The two stayed silent for a while, feeling shifts in the air as the virus hit the aircraft lightly in waves, though both paid it no mind. Chris thought about what the blonde had said, and hated to admit that he was right. Still Insane.. But right.

"I'm too young, to feel this old," Chris said slowly, staring blankly out the window, "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Wesker didn't respond, at least not verbally, and continued to fly into the far off distance. Chris figured they were heading to an Umbrella facility, or Tricell, it didn't exactly matter to him, he was tired. The day was finally catching up to him; he allowed his head to rest against the slick window. "Do you ever feel guilty?" Chris asked, sighing.

Again, Wesker stayed silent for a moment, "No, I don't." He then replied, pressing a few buttons on the craft.

Chris glanced at him, "Do you ever look deep down inside of yourself," He then said slowly, "Staring at yourself, Paralyzed?"

Wesker shook his head, "Only when I lose my direction."

"What would that be?"

"You ask too many damn questions."

**WHOO! I really hope this makes up for a long time of nothing. Again, thank you for hanging in there for me. :) And I hope the length makes up for all of it. If not.. Well then you're just too damn picky. Any who Thank you very much for reading! Just a bunch of fluff and stuff in here, more lemony stuff coming up.. :D And don't forget to review! {BTW! This has been Edited! Hopefully to your liking :D)**


	7. Way too Far

_Warning! Characters do not belong to me! But to Capcom! Whoo! I'm so sorry it took so long for the update, it kept getting deleted, and after the first one was gone, I suddenly began to slowly die inside. -.- I'm going to miss my fallen soldier. Anywho, I really hope you guys like none the less! And the Point of view switches back and forth between Wesker and Chris, to keep the story interesting. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Life: The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, Living things and their activity. Existence, Lifetime, Living. How could one describe life in a normal emotional perspective? Life is something that's colorful, something unique and breathing, in any way possible. It's the children running to the nearby Ice Cream store, with their pockets full of loose change and wrappers; It's the laughter of a newborn baby, and the cooing parents holding the infant close; It's the colors of waves you feel when you listen to a good song, that put's goose bumps on your skin the moment that first chord hits, it's something you know is there. You can feel it all around you, the life, the love, the being, and actual living; The feel of a cool raindrop on your warm cheek, and the rush of air when you stick your hand outside of a window of a moving vehicle.

It's going through the motions of existence, and living out the feeling of love and loathing, pain and comfort, remembered and forgotten; because with out these aspects, what are you? A shell, without this a human being is only a shell of what never existed. These emotions contrast against one another, and form a chemical. Which we as human beings give meaning by choice, and without that choice we are nothing. Our existence wouldn't matter.

As Chris Redfield looked out onto the mountains as they flew by, and watched the earth, he could feel no life. The world seemed still, and void of anything that might indicate someone is breathing, or that car's are still driving, and the children are still alive, a sign. Chris needed a sign to know that not everything he fought for so dearly wasn't taken away and destroyed, what about Claire? Jill? The others?

Horror crept into Chris's spirit when he thought about his baby sister Claire turning into some mutated... _monster. _Every promise to protect her, every empty fucking promise he swore on his life to protect, shattered in an instant. Everything was ash's.

The clouds were a deep grey, and for some strange reason he wanted to see the sky. He wanted to see that clear blue that told him everything was going to be alright, and that he didn't fail, that he didn't kill Sheva, to save Wesker... of all people. He didn't fuck Wesker, and Wesker never fucked him, and he could possibly still be in that quaint one-room apartment on Johnson Blvd. Where he had a computer he would sit on for hours for research or for fucking off, his refrigerator full of bottled water and some White Light. He wanted to wake up from this surreal nightmare, but he didn't, nor would he ever.

He hated Wesker, with every fiber of his being, and he can't seem to understand why he isn't saying something, or attacking him, or fucking him or..- That didn't come out right. Chris mentally shook himself clear of those kinds of thoughts, but he couldn't get himself to be disgusted with himself. His had.. fucked, a guy; and no, not just _any_ guy, _the _guy- Fucking Albert Wesker. He wasn't even gay! He's never been attracted to those of the same gender ever! He supported them, he believed that everyone deserved to fall in love, regardless of sex, nationality, or religion. Love was love.

But that? That's not love, that was a heated up passion that he couldn't control. All there was too it. Chris stared down, watching the tree's fly by in a mixed blur of colors; All grey and faded, like all the life had been sucked out of the planet, like it just had no fight let in it to defend it's self.

Wesker looked over at the ex-BSAA member, and rolled his eyes at the blunt slate of emotion spread across the mans face. He was acting absurd; He had superior DNA, and yet he just stares sulking at the world around him, like he even deserves that right. Christopher should be grateful with the life that Albert has blessed him with, not secretly coming up with ways to possibly end his very own. Wesker turned his attention back to the sky, his eyes momentarily looking downward onto his PADD, the coordinates to the approximate location to the nearest Tricell facility. It had to be around there somewhere-

"Do you get some sort of sick amusement out of killing a bunch of fucking innocent lives?" Christopher spat, not even having the will-power to look Wesker in the eye when he spoke. Wesker gave a small chuckle, enraging the brunette only further.

"You think this is _fucking _funny!?" Chris growled, snapping at the blonde. Wesker didn't respond, but had his signature smirk present on his flawless features; when Chris realized he wasn't getting a response, he sighed heavily. He didn't know what to say to him. All those years of conjuring up speeches and insults, all these things he wanted to say to him slipped his mind; It's like that moment when someone asks what your favorite book is, and suddenly you forget every book you ever read.

Chris sighed, somewhat exasperated. "Where exactly are we going anyways?" It was his instincts to be curious, and before recently, it was his job to get information like this. The more he thought about it, the more it depressed him; The BSAA was finished, there wasn't a single thing those people could do to keep themselves safe from this virus, especially an air-bourn virus. They didn't have an special equipment to notify that something was coming, especially with origins as unknown in figment as Uroboros.

"_We _are not going anywhere, Christopher. _You _are being put under stability observation, under my direct order. Tricell will keep an eye on you, checking vitals and whatnot and create a serum to keep the virus under control," He stated, reaching over his arm to flip a few switches, and pressing a few buttons. "But, as for myself, I plan to head to headquarters to collect a few items that may be necessary to locate other survivors."

For some reason, the fact that Wesker was leaving him bothered him to no end. Wesker must have noticed the hesitant pause in Chris's response, having expected some snappy banter, or witty remark to have already tumble out of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to face the ex-BSAA member momentarily.

Wesker couldn't be sure if it was the Virus inside of the brunettes system, but his face suddenly looked very pained.

"Is everything alright, Christopher?" He asked, contemplating.

Chris gave him a look of utter bewilderment, and frustration. "I'd be asking the same question. When does the infamous Albert Wesker give a damn about anyone but himself?" He snapped, setting his jaw.

Wesker stiffened, realizing how domestic his statement sounded. "I was merely remarking on your facial expression, the one of pain, and was curious as to what had caused it. Since the T-Virus is still new to your system, I had assumed that the virus was still in its settling stage, and causing internal discomfort." Wesker stated stiffly, mouth in a thin line, "Being the individual who um..-Injected, so to speak, the virus inside of you, it is my _job _to be curious as to how it's effecting my sub-"

"If you call my your subject, I swear to fucking god I'll rip your dick off!" Chris threatened, Wesker merely chuckled.

"Then what would you prefer I call you?" Chris gave him a cross look, opened his mouth as if to answer, but paused, and closed it again. He repeated the same motion for a few moments, before he leaned against the chair.

"Don't do that, you'll catch flys." Wesker stated plainly, reaching over and pressing a few more buttons, and flipping something above his head, on.

Chris growled, digging his fingers into his pant legs. "Fuck you," He spat, grinding his teeth.

"Now, now Christopher. That's how we got into this situation in the first place, lets not be eager." Grabbing the controls, he tapped at the PADD, searching for the proper coordinates to be located, and to work at a hyperactive speed. Wesker smirked when he noticed the tips of the brunettes ears go scarlet.

The rest of the trip was spent in tense silence, but nothing less than what the two had originally anticipated. Beeps and the occasional ding went off in the flying vehicle, all the technology that surrounded the brunette, confused him immensely, having never been in contact or ever even seen cords and dials such as these. They looked alien, and far more advanced than he had ever witnessed. It was like the entire air-craft was invented just for the purpose of confusing him.

There was a soft beeping sound coming from the microchip near Weskers left, the blonde grabbed the device looking it over for a moment before placing it back where it belonged. He made a slight turn in his steering, before adding a bit of gas in his flying, advancing in speed.

Chris wasn't sure what to do, or what to think anymore. He was a failure, in every sense of the word. He most likely lost the last of his family, no able to protect his baby sister; all of his friends and everyone he knew was most likely dead, he killed Sheva..- Oh fuck he killed Sheva. Chris bit his lower lip, frowning, he didn't mean to, he couldn't control himself, he couldn't control what was going on. He still doesn't quite understand as to why.. Chris shook his head, those were questions for another time.

The brunette sighed, he could list so many things he did, and failed in doing, and it all revolved around the infamous blond next to him. Everyone died because he failed, the world ended, it had to of. Everyone who came in contact with the virus either turned into some mutated zombie, or died. There was a very slim chance anyone ended up the same way he did, he couldn't imagine what those people must be going through.

Chris hated himself, he hated what he's done, and couldn't do. What could have been, but now will never be because he was incapable of doing his job, he couldn't save them.

He was supposed to save them. Everyone.

A platform off in the distance caught the brunettes eyes, as he watched the platform shape into a large building the closer they became. It was only a matter of minutes before they were close enough, that he heard Weskers voice pick up, talking into a communication device. A buzzed response came in that Chris couldn't really make out the words to, but apparently Wesker got the message none the less. They landed shortly afterwards, with surprising skill he didn't realize his ex-captain had. Wesker never seemed the type to be into flying crafts such as this fine piece of technology, but then again, back in STARS, Wesker didn't look like the type to betray his team either.

Chris looked down at his lap and frowned, he had to stop thinking about that.

The man he trusted long ago never existed.

Wesker unbuckled himself from his seat, lifting the top off of the craft, and jumping out. Chris watched as he exited, and quickly made work with his own belt, before jumping out himself. A few men in white and gas masks were waiting for them, one ran up to the craft to shut it off properly, and two walked directly to Wesker, clip boards in hands and asking questions in a low voice, Chris couldn't make out a word of it.

Two men in white came up beside him, and looked him up and down curiously. It took about a moment before Wesker noticed the eyes on the brunette, and felt a soft animalistic growl escape his throat. He blinked, Where had that come from? Shaking his head slightly, he motioned for the two men in white by his side to fallow him as he made it to the ex-BSAA members side.

"This is Christopher, his DNA was compatible with the Virus it seems, and requires surveillance. He may be a flight risk so extra security would be essential, as well-"

"Mr. Wesker, do you have the reports?" A woman in white asked, who had appeared at his side. Chris knew that Wesker wasn't one who enjoyed being interrupted, but he didn't say anything harsh on the matter and reached into his trench coat, pulling out a file and handing it to the woman who nodded her thanks. Wesker looked back to the group in front of him, cracking his neck and readjusting his Trench on his shoulders before continuing.

"As I was saying," He muttered scrunching up his face slightly before controlling his features, "I'll need Unit B67.8-W/F to take command in this situation, concerning the fact on how the Virus was injected, specifically speaking, was abnormal." One of the men standing there looked ready to interject, most likely going to question on how exactly Chris was injected, but Wesker brushed him off. "Furthermore, he shall be your top priority until I have returned, and when that occurs he is to be in top shape when I collect him, is that understood?"

Chris looked up at him, slightly confused, before looking back at the men who all saluted their chorus of 'Yes, sir.'s and the like.

"Brilliant," Wesker drawled. He turned to face Chris, "Now, are you going to be a good boy, Christopher?" Wesker's voice was neutral, but Chris knew Wesker was tilting his voice to sound demeaning towards the younger man. Chris growled, but said nothing, much to the blonds amusement.

"Excellent," Placing one hand properly behind his back, he waved a hand to the men in white, who Chris assumed were Doctors and Scientists, and they began to lead the brunette inside. Chris stopped for a moment and looked at Wesker, "Wesker.." Chris sounded uncertain, like he wasn't sure as to what he wanted to say.

"They won't harm you Christopher, that's my job." Wesker smirked, "Unless of course that isn't what's bothering you? Allow me to indulge myself and quire that you miss me already." The blond let out a small chuckle at Chris's misfortune when the brunettes cheeks turned scarlet in embarrassment; the brunette glared at him.

"In your dreams," Chris came back lamely, but didn't care. Just because he couldn't think of something better, doesn't mean he was going to stand down.

"Dreams are for mortals, you'll learn that soon enough." Wesker gave a small gesture to the Scientists, "I'll see you soon."

Chris hated it when Wesker did that, talking to him as if he were his mother telling her child that she was going to be back from the store in a little bit, and to behave for the baby sitter. Snorting, he followed the scientists to the far side of the platform where a high-security door resided.

The woman from before returned with the file, as if she had never left in the first place, adjusting the gas mask on her face. "Mr. Wesker, I have a question about the report you submitted."

"Yes, what is it?" Wesker was eager to leave, but had a few moments to spare for the measly human. The woman opened up the reports and scanned to the part she was looking for, and more specifically, couldn't find.

"Mr. Wesker, sir, you never recorded the event of the injection of the T-Virus into the subjects body. Having read some of your reports before, you're very detailed and factual when it comes to recording information, all of which shows your signs of dedication to your occupation, but this,-" She looked at the page with frustrated confusion, which only made Wesker quirk a brow, "This was lazy compared to all of your other work, would you care to explain as to why?"

Wesker scowled at her, how dare she accuse him of being lazy? Her superior, her commander, her _God._ He has more intelligence in his pinky finger than she has in her entire science program. Never the less, Wesker merely smirked, not at just her, but at her entire pathetic existence, she doesn't know any better, she's still just a child with so much to learn.

"Well, my dear. I was in a hurry, and didn't have as much time as I would have preferred to spend on my paper work, I assure you that I am not becoming lazy. I'll revise it as soon as I can, but I really must be on my way." He attempted to leave again, but she stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Wesker..-" She sighed, desperate to get information. Wesker was quickly losing his patience with this child of a scientist. He'd have to remember to use her as a '_willing,' _volunteer for experimentation down in the lab. "Please, was there some trick you tried this time that made the virus effect this subject differently than all the others? Or did you just do the same technique and become lucky? What did you do, that the other scientists couldn't do?"

Wesker looked at her a moment, contemplating on what he should say. He wasn't sure that the truth would be appropriate given the circumstances.

"Sometimes I just take things," Wesker paused, eyes glancing over his shades to glance at Christopher's retreating body, smirk ever present on his lips "Way too far."

* * *

_A shortish chapter for you guys to get the juices going again, next one should be much longer, and the romance will start joining in as well. ^^ I swear I wont wait another millennium again to update, but I hope you guys enjoyed this little fill in, and stuffs. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Tricell

_Warning! Characters are not mine! Nor will they ever be! A much quicker update, and I do plan to keep it that way. Back on the horse once again, and hopefully I'll start catching up with my audiences again, (If you're still out there) ^^Well a bit of a longer chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy anyhow! Now, without further ado._

* * *

Cold, it was very cold. The heat from the mid-day air vanished so suddenly once he stepped inside of the building, and was taken back by how freezing it was inside. Once the metallic door was slammed shut behind him, and a distinguished click sounded off, indicating that a locking mechanism had sealed him in. Rubbing his arms to create some sort of heat, he watched as the doctors moved to remove their gas-masks; soft puffs of air erupted in the room as the men unlatched the devices. Chris merely assumed that it was the Scientists way of avoiding catching the Virus.

After they have all adjusted themselves, a few started collecting some clip boards and discussing a few things Chris didn't bother to overhear. A man walked up to him, who was a little bit shorter than himself, but much much older. His greying hair showed signs of once being darker, with these soft warm chocolate eyes and thin yet smiling lips. He seemed like a friendly man, with laughter lines, and wrinkles around the eyes; broad shoulders that slouched a bit, showing how worn he truly was.

The man reached out his hand, "Hello Christopher, my name is Doctor Nicolas Johnson, and I am going to be your caretaker for the time." Chris accepted the hand and strongly shook it, but not too tightly, afraid that he might break the mans fragile hand.

"Everybody call's me Chris," Chris smiled. There was something very welcoming about this man, maybe being in captivity won't be as bad as he originally suspected.

"Well it's an honor to finally meet you Chris, Mr. Wesker spoke of you often." Chris gave him a somewhat confused look, but Dr. Johnson merely chuckled, releasing the brunettes hand. "Come now, let me give you a tour of the floor you will be staying in for the time being, and get you acquainted with the Doctors that will be keeping you in check."

Chris gave him a look, "I just got here, how could I already have a team of professions ready to probe me?"

"You're taking this extremely well, most people in your position are screaming and putting up a relentless fight to escape." Dr. Johnson commented, eyeing Chris down curiously.

Chris looked down at his hands, "Well most people weren't trained to deal with stressful situations," He paused before looking back up at the doctor, "Wait, are there more like me?"

Doctor Johnson chuckled, "No, sadly." He shook his head, "I mean, people taken in for testing," He gave a slight pause, "You're the second we've ever encountered that has successfully bonded with the Virus," The doctor stated truthfully.

"Then how can I trust I know what you guys are going to do to me?" Chris asked, while the other doctors slowly began piling out of the room, another man stopped and stood next to Doctor Johnson, clip board in hand and waiting patiently. "If you haven't had that many test subjects to work off of."

"Mr. Wesker gave us all the knowledge that we needed in order to successfully conduct experiments without causing pain or discomfort. Gave us reports from Umbrella that he obtained and it has been very insightful." The doctor commented. Chris looked at him, somewhat confused. "You're not from Umbrella?"

"Yes I am, almost all of us are, but after Umbrella had fallen, Mr. Wesker extended his hand when he didn't have to and gave us another job. We had nowhere else to go, we know no other way." The elders eyes began to look distant, the man beside him cleared his throat, catching Doctor Johnson's attention. The doctor snapped out of it quickly, and nodded to the man, "This way," He directed to Chris, who nodded and followed.

"This is Tricell," Said the man beside Doctor Johnson, who extended his hand "My name is Doctor James Stanton, I'm Doctor Johnsons assistant."

"I'm Chris," He accepted the hand, and gave a forceful shake. Dr. Stanton looked much younger than Dr. Johnson, hell he looked younger than Chris himself, but he looked qualified. Light brown hair, with dark natural streaks in them, bright youthful eyes, and a wide smile. He was about Chris's height, and a bit lankier that the ex-BSAA member, the man seemed somewhat bubbly, but Chris thought none of it.

They reached a door at the end of the hall, which Dr. Johnson quickly typed in a code, before the doors slid open and allowing the trio inside. The room they entered was large, and booming with people. All in white coats, and some in yellow radioactive protective suits. Desks and work tables lining and filing down to the end, Chris guessed there was probably about 300 or 400 people in this room alone, and made him wonder how many were in the building altogether. Thousands? Millions? He couldn't be certain.

Dr. Johnson led the way through the crowd, brushing past people holding heavy files, or science equipment, many individuals wearing goggles and gloves, and sprouting out formulas and theory's that Chris couldn't comprehend. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with science, on the contraire, he was one of the best in class in collage. But this, this was far above any average educated persons knowledge.

"This is the main lab on the top floor, or Lab A1, as most scientists call it." Johnson stated, heading towards a table on the far left of the room. "This is where we come up with cures and average medicine that may be necessary. It's one of the few crowded labs that this Tricell facility contains, but it's not the only one. We are going to head down to one of the more vacant areas on the negative 34th floor,"

"How many floors are there?" Chris asked, eyes watching the organized chaos around him. Johnson made it to the desk, and pulled out some files from inside a drawer on the top right, "30 above ground, and 70 below, all varying in size, minimum of 87 doors on each floor, and maximum of 135."

"That's huge," Chris's eyebrows raised slightly, Johnson grabbed the files and motioned for the two to continue following.

"It's easy to get lost, so keep up." Johnson stated over his shoulder, as he made it to a door on the far side of the room. He pushed in a code and the door quickly slide open, allow the trio back into a long hallway.

"Where are we headed?" Chris questioned, his ears perking at the sudden near silence. Stanton looked at him and answered, "We're going to Dr. Johnson's lab, he has the equipment necessary to work with your condition, and the teams down there, just wait till you meet them." The young man smiled, as they made their way to an elevator door.

This time, Johnson pulled out a security card, and scanned it against the side before pressing the button. They stood their a moment in silence, before the door opened and allowed them inside. The younger scientist pushed the floor button, and the doors slid close.

"Dr. Johns-"

"Please, call me Nick," Dr. Johnson interrupted, giving the younger man a brief smile. "You're not my colleague, you're my acquaintance, so I will not enforce you use the title, although the gesture is very much appreciated."

Chris smiled, "Alright Nick," He readjusted his footing, "I was wondering about the uh.. Umbrella thing you were talking about earlier."

"Yes?" Johnson replied, "What about it?"

"Well, are all the Umbrella scientists here?" Chris asked, running his fingers through his thick mop of air. A sad smile made it's way to the Doctors lips, before he shook his heavy head.

"No," He stated, looking directly ahead, "Mr. Wesker only picked a select few."

"Like, ones he thought were worthy?"

"No, actually. Most people assume so, but never have the will to ask." He let a small puff of air escape his lips, "No, Mr. Wesker selected those forced into the Umbrella company, and gave them a choice to do what they were raised and taught, or to get on with their lives."

Chris went silent, staring at the older man, who only chuckled in response. "You didn't know, did you?"

Chris shook his head, John sighed "Most people don't," The elevator slowly advanced downward, floor after floor. The sinking feeling rising in Chris's chest, "Not everyone joined Umbrella willingly," Chris looked down at his feet, face contorted in dawning confused realization. "Some were born into it, and some were kidnapped as either young children or brilliant adults, and were forced into working. Not everyone wanted to help, and only some where created to be Evil. Mr. Wesker was one of those few, and perhaps had some humanity left in him, and some pity, and gave us all a chance, and for that I'm grateful."

"You mean to tell me, that people were forced into working? That Wesker was-"

"Forced, yes." Johnson agreed, "Taken as a young child; at least, that was the rumor. Part of the Wesker children."

"I remember reading something about that back in the BSAA, right before I was assigned to the Africa bioweapon mission, with those rumors flying around."

"Apparently those rumors weren't just rumors,"

"I believe you're not the first person who had said that to me once I got here." Chris sighed, remembering back to when his and Sheva's informer was executed, it was aweful. Not to mention his executioner was huge, and took so long to evade him, let alone kill him.

The elevator door gave a soft _ding _indicating that they were there. The doors slide open, and revealed a long hallway, much different from the one upstairs; This hallway was booming with life, and was much less vacant than the one above. The walls were a bright white, with florescent light and paints covering the walls. Men and women were talking, about this and that, and it just seemed so human.

It reminded Chris back to his days in STARS when him and Jill would stand next to the water tank and joke, they didn't flirt like most people assumed they did, no they were just really close friends. He remembered the childish pranks he and Forest would pull, and would just fuck off until an actual mission was at hand, and how Berry would talk of his girls and family life. He remembered how Rebecca would place her feet on her desk, and throw paper balls at him from behind, and all of Forest's failed attempts to flirt with the girls; or how she and Jill would sit at his desk every morning and bring him Coffee, because they knew he'd need it.

He remembered, all the poker games he and the guys had, and all of the bars he would take Alpha team to, after a successful mission. Wesker even attended a few on invite, instead of staying behind in his office filling out report after report. (Rumors at the time believe he was a robot who was programmed to just do paperwork), Most of the team believed that he even slept in his office, and didn't even have a home to go to, having been assumed since he was in the building before anyone has arrived, and stays far after everyone has gone home. Chris knew otherwise of course, having stayed behind and offered to help Wesker finish up his work (He felt guilty that Wesker worked harder than everyone in the building combined and nobody ever offered him a hand), in which Wesker accepted.

He remembered that afterward, as a thanks, Wesker invited him over to his apartment off on the rich side of Raccoon city for a drink or two, which Chris had accepted happily before heading home for the night himself. Wesker was so very human in those times, he would sometimes laugh (Which was still very rare, but he still did it.) And it was nice to know him on a more personal level than professional. Which only made the betrayal even worse. He even remembered how Wesker acted so casual, so human, and yet so stoic at the same time.

Chris recalled one event where he and Wesker had just saved a little girl from a hostage situation, and a bomb threat back in Raccoon city. The area was on red alert, and he could still remember how brilliantly and well calculated Wesker had been, always so calm and yet so youthful. Chris wasn't ashamed to admit that he missed those days.

Dr. Johnson began walking through the hallway, with Dr. Stanton and Chris at his heels. There were a few friendly _Hello's _and _How are you's _thrown their way, in which the Doctors responded politely. Once they reached a door near the end of the hall, Johnson typed in a code that made the doors slide open and stepped inside. Chris entered last after Dr. Stanton and was greeted with three new faces, two were women, and one was male, all laughing and talking. They turned to face the three entering with smiles on their faces.

The room was average sized, with six desks; Three on either side of the room, with papers organized on some, chaos on others. Dr. Johnson walked over to the first desk on his right and sat down the files and papers he was holding, before turning to the group.

"Alright team, this is Christopher..-" He paused, looking at Chris. Chris coughed, "Chris, Chris Redfield."

"Christopher Redfield," Dr. Johnson recollected, "He has compatible DNA, and we need him in a healthy mental and physical state."

"Whoa, and here I thought that the testing was a lost cause," The younger looking female interjected, before reaching out her hand. "Names Rachel, Rachel Nimoy, lead Biochemist and Science Officer on this level. This is Amanda Slater." He turned to face Amanda who smiled curtly at him. "She's the blueprint designer, and forensics for our team, which is a lot more complicated than it sounds." She chuckled, before pointing towards the man, "And this is Jonathan Scofield, our personal engineering officer."

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Scofield gave a small smile in his greeting.

"Are you people always this hospitable?"

Dr. Nemoy shook her head, "A very few are, most people in this building are hard shelled soulless creatures, and don't get me wrong, we've all been that way to patients at one point. Some of the cruelness you see in these people are most often forced, it's our job to make them fear so we get what we want, but for others it's natural."

For a while they stood there discussing this and that, before a woman stepped inside. The same woman from the platform walked in, the one holding Chris's file. She looked tired, but walked up to Johnson and handed him the papers. "This is all the information we have on Mr. Redfield." She stated, looking at the brunette, "Testing needs to take place immediately, he had approximately 3.7 hours before he begins to lose control of his actions and the virus begins eating away at his brain and microsystem." She kept her voice low, and professional, a stereotypical Scientist.

Dr. Johnson nodded, opening the file in his arms and quickly scanning through the first page. "Alright, Dr. Nemoy, take Mr. Redfield in the back and strap him down. I want him under while we take samples, but make sure his vitals are slowed-" Dr. Nemoy grabbed his arm, gently as to not force him, but roughly enough to let him know he needs to walk. "-I need three blood sample, and some skin tissue. Slater, Scofield, I need you at your stations and to sterilize the equipment, and get some gloves on this time. This is not a drill-" Dr. Nemoy typed in a code for the back room, with which the doors slide open and they stepped inside.

Chris could still here Dr. Johnson sprouting orders, but now the words were becoming incoherent as the door shut behind them. Dr. Nemoy unlocked the door to automatically open and close at will without direct code, before directing the older man to a bed in the center of the room. She instructed him to lay down, with which he reluctantly obeyed. Hesitantly, he climbed onto the bed, feeling as if he just willingly put himself in a sharks tank.

She gave him a reassuring smile, as she placed her hand on his chest and slowly laid him on his back, quickly putting the straps on his arms and strapping him down. He felt a slight panic rise into his chest tugging lightly on the straps. The five outside walked in, and were wearing the face masks, gloves, and the like. Scofield pushed in a medical table, with supplies on its top. Dr. Johnson was speaking in a low voice, as he turned his attention to the infected man.

The group of six surrounded him, the lights shining into the brunettes eyes like Satan's nightlight, "Now," Came Dr. Johnsons voice, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

_Whoot! Next chapter finished, and quickly updated. I'm trying to get the story back in motion, and I'm sorry for the lack of Wesker in the chapter, but he will make his grand return very soon. All the doctors are of my own creation, and yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed so far! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! ^^_


	9. Sunshine Sniffer

_Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Alright guys, so I'm going to create a system, I'm going to try and update every Wednesday. That way you get a weekly update on my story and that you won't have to wait for some unknown time for the next chapter to be posted. I am going to try as hard as possible to keep up with my promise, and I swear to you I will not miss a day, and If I do I will let you guys know ahead of time, which hopefully won't have to happen. This story is going to be a very long one, going through the phases of the infected, and testing, along with having to deal with the Side Effects of Uroboros, and creating a relationship between Wesker and Chris that just isn't there. You guys will come in contact with STARS memory's, and memory's of William Birkins, so hopefully you guys will enjoy. Of course there will be many obstacles in the way, but they will make it through in the end. Also, I had been questioned if Jake Muller (I think that's his last name, but I mean Weskers Son) would make an appearance, I want to apologize to Jakes fans, but no, he will not make one. It would make the plot line difficult if I were to add him. Don't get me wrong, I personally think he's awesome, ^^ but he will not make an appearance. I also want to shout out to my new Editor, Cheshbreakable whose helped with my last chapters of this story with careless errors I've made. Thank you for reading my ramble, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

* * *

Dark, why was it so very dark? Where had the sun gone? Maybe it was just him, or the amount of morphine they pumped into his system, but Chris found himself looking for the sun in that cramped little room. Squinting into the darkness, he saw these beady little eyes staring back at him, as a stream of incoherent words slipped passed his lips. Chris began to wonder why he couldn't see the sun anymore, couldn't they just poke a hole throw the wall and let it come in? What does the sun smell like?

Hm, what _does _the sun smell like? Does it have a smell? Most likely, it probably smelled like awesome. Chris's eyes slid close, his head feeling a bit numb; any normal person would try and relax their body, especially if their body is being submitted into testing; hell, even a normal person on morphine would try to think of something humorous in order to not think about whats going on around him. But Chris, Chris wasn't a normal person, he never had been. He had tried to be the average Joe, but he couldn't keep it that way as he hunted down bioterrism, or fought things most people couldn't even imagine. Christopher Redfield just wasn't average, and anyone who knew him, knew that small little fact about him that made him who he was.

So he laid there, wondering what the sun smelled like, and didn't even bother that he was being watched. At this point, he could either lift his nose up to the sky and try to sniff the sun, or he could try to come to grips with what was going on around him so he could at least understand what was being done to his body. So, naturally he lifted his nose to the sky and tried to smell the sunshine. It could have possibly worked if it was even daytime, or if he wasn't indoors, he could have probably smelled it, and it could have possibly smelled wonderful, but he may never know.

Instead he smelled copper, and burning alcohol; that tinge of something he couldn't describe and blueberries. Why blueberries? He expected something more along the lines of medical supplies, which brought up the question; What do medical supplies smell like? He began to wonder, mostly because he's never sat down and shoved his nose into a first aid kit.

He felt a small pinch on his left arm, his eyes darting downward to see one of the doctors shove a needle into his skin. The event look surreal and somewhat acted out in his eyes, as one of those horror mad-doctor scenarios, but said nothing. If he were anyone else, he would have been terrified in this situation as a bunch of people poked and prodded his skin like he was some sort of scientific experiment, which in all actuality he was, but he stayed calm. He wasn't sure why the events didn't freak out his morphine up mind, but it just didn't.

Perhaps it was because his mind liked the doctors, subconsciously at least. He didn't even know them, but they seemed kind, especially the old man. Doctor- something or other- if Chris could have moved his arms in that moment he would have shrugged, but because he was tied down he didn't bother.

He opened his glazed over eyes as he looked foggily at the six surrounding him, all of them talking in words he couldn't comprehend at the moment, as they injected something into his blood stream. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; his arm began to hurt.

Like it _really _began to hurt.

A burning sensation crept into his skin where the injection took place, as his body jerked forward from the flash of pain that overcame him. A muffled groan escaped his lips as the flames began to spread through his body, reaching his shoulder to the tips of his fingers, then growing through his chest and lower body, slowly spreading, but the pain was intense and sharp. His body shot forward as a sudden flash of pain made him see white, he muffled a scream; his fingertips digging into the bedding that he laid against. Muscle tense and going into small spurts.

He could hear the Doctors moving frantically around him, as they calmly gave some more orders. Eyes wide he looked at the doctors surrounding him with pleading eyes.

He saw the women looking at him, hurt and discomfort filled their half covered features, but the old man; Dr. Johnson just looked at him. Face cold and indifferent, and for the first time he was in the building he felt fear. Fear for his well being, for his life as the once warm eyed man stared at him with an indifferent gaze that brought the brunette such discomfort.

Dr. Johnson watched him in sick amusement, that the ex-BSAA member wasn't sure how he caught. Calmly, the doctor reached for a syringe on his right, sticking it into a small filter, sucking in a glowing greenish liquid, before flicking the needle. Chris watched as he gave one of the doctors an order, while two of the other doctors stood there taking frequent notes, and writing down this and that. Chris couldn't really make anything out through his pained gaze; His throat made strained gurgled noise, choking himself to hold back his screams, before a few burst through his lips. No one even flinched.

The burn intensified, and his back arched away from the bed, his wrists straining against his constraints, as another pained scream broke through. A hand touched his arm, but it felt like dry ice against his sensitive flesh, everything hurt; hurt to breathe, hurt to move. His thoughts became flooded with nothing but the pain, until another pinch came from his other arm. It felt like someone stabbed him with a rusted prison shank than anything else, as the pain only grew worse, to the point where he was slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, he quickly shut them once again when a blinding white light stabbed him in the eyes. Closing his eyes tightly together, he shifted in his position to find that he still in restraints. His inner officer kicked in and his eyes flashed open, flinching only slightly as the bright light burned his eyes; it only took a mere moment for his eyes to get used to the light and adjust, when he noticed he was alone in the room.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he flinched when he felt the soreness and irritation it caused. He remembered all the screaming, he remembered the pain and the looks given to him. He felt like some sort of lab rat, some expendable creature just for the value and veracity of science; he never felt so unimportant in all of his life. Like his existence was only good to an extent.

He began to self-consciously wonder how many more tests they planned to perform on him, and the thought only made him shudder. How could these supposedly kind people do this? How could any human being become such a monster? Chris had to remind himself that, no matter how kind they seemed, no matter their morals, they would always be just that, monsters. People who just saw the human existence as something close to an experiment, as if the human race was only a play thing to them. It was disgusting.

His morphined brain had finally subsided, and he began to slowly wonder how long he had been out. Couple hours? A couple days? He wasn't sure. His body still ached, but it was more of a dull pain than anything else, nothing he couldn't handle.

He turned his gaze over and noticed and IV that was placed in his arm. He couldn't read what the bag said, mostly because his vision was still a bit blurry, but from what he assumed, it could have been antibiotics or the like. suppressing a groan, he pulled on his constraints, only getting a sting of pain as a reward. He looked down at his wrists and noticed the sides were a bit raw. He hadn't realised he did that, but from what he was experiencing earlier, he's somewhat surprised he still had hands.

Is the experiments going to continue to be this painful? What was the purpose of injecting him with that.. Hell fire. He wasn't sure what it was called in technical terms, he just knew he didn't like it in the least. But it felt like they injected him with lava.

He began to wonder where Wesker went, _not like he cared or anything, _he reassured himself, he was merely curious as to where he had gone off to. Chris hated him, that was one thing he was absolutely sure of; hated him with every fiber of his being. It was his fault Sheva died, somehow shape or form is was Weskers fault, it always was. It was his fault that Chris was in this situation, his fault the world was basically over, his fault for Urorbors and his stupid _Complete Global Saturation, _and his stupid sunglasses, and his stupid pretty blonde hair, and his stupid-

Chris stopped himself, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He scowled at himself, turning his head to stare at the wall on his far left.

_"Don't move!" Chris commanded, finger resting on the trigger, "I'll shoot!"_

_"No you won't." Wesker stated simply, advancing towards the confused, hurt Brunette. "Your body needs me." He chuckled, and watched as Chris slowly and hesitantly lowered his weapon. Wesker took another step, "You've been feeling these spurt's too, I know you have." The Blonde was inches away from Chris, his black clad hand touching Chris's gun, pulling it from the man's hands before disposing of the object. "At first it's a soft flutter, like butterflies.."_

_"How do you know.."_

_"..Then it get's stronger, like a dull ach, aftermath of a hangover I presume, then lastly it become painful. Does it feel like knives to you?" Chris stared at him dumbstruck, "How.."_

_Wesker leaned in close, his mouth brushing against Chris's ear, his warm breath sending a tingling sensation down to the brunettes lower region. Wesker smirked, liking the submissive vibe he was getting from the younger male. "Because Christopher.." He purred, "I'm suffering from the same Side Effects."_

"Side effects," Chris mumbled to himself, his voice barely above a whisper. What did he mean Side Effects? Side effects of what? And how the hell did Wesker know he was dealing with them to? How could he? He doesn't know what goes through his body, what he feels; it was just so strange to have him name off these things wrong with himself, when they were new to the brunette. What had he done?

They all started back in that cryptic area, around the last time he laid eyes on a perfectly healthy Excella. It made little since to him, but he supposed that it wouldn't make a difference if he understood or not. It won't change anything, in never would. He remember watching as Wesker became disoriented while he had Chris up against the wall, he could have killed him if he didn't suddenly become distracted. Chris remember feeling the warm flutter hit his gut as well, but he wasn't sure what to make of it, pushing it aside as naucousness or something of the like. It had been a while sense he had eaten anything; as if on cue he heard his stomach make a low growling noise, his head feeling a bit light.

When _was _the last time he ate anything? As far as he could remember, is was when he first made it to Africa, on the helicopter ride there.

Footsteps caught his attention, as a door was pushed open and two doctors waltz inside of the room, Dr. Slater and Dr. Nemoy, the two females that seemed so nice at first, and the only two that seemed remorseful of his pain.

Dr. Nemoy walked up to his IV bag, and set to changing it as Dr. Slater walked to the brunettes side and placed her hand on his forehead. "The fevers lowered dramatically," She commented, to which Dr. Nemoy nodded, after fixing changing the bag. She wrote down on her clip board a quick note before going to adjust the pillow behind Chris's head, one that the brunette didn't realise was even there.

"What are you doing?" Chris rasped out, his voice sounded like gravel to his ears.

"Propping your head, how do you feel?" Dr. Nemoy asked, as she pulled a stethoscope out of her pocket, placing them in her ears.

"Like shit," He replied, "Everything hurts."

She placed the cold metal against his tattered army shirt, before quietly asking him to take a few deep breaths. He complied, somewhat hesitantly, before she put the device around her neck and moved to her clip board and scratching down a few words. "Where?" She asked, moving into her pocket and pulling out a syringe.

Chris stared at it for a moment in silence before clearing his dry throat, "Everywhere," Dr. Nemoy only nodded, as she grabbed a small bottle from her pocket, reading the label before putting the liquid into her syringe, flicking the needle, she moved over to the IV bag before injecting the clear liquid.

"What are- What are you doing? What is that?" He half questioned, half demanded.

"Relax, it's an antibiotic, and a pain killer. It should ease some of your aches, but your regeneration cycle should be able to take care of the rest shortly." Dr. Slater answered for her, "We're here to help, not to hurt you."

"Bullshit," Chris snapped "You did one hell of a job keeping me fucking _comfortable _yesterday."

"It was a necessary procedure-"

"It felt like you were ripping out my insides with a goddamn meat cleaver, and replaced it with a tank of fucking lava."

Dr. Nemoy gave a sad smile, but said no more. She gave a sideways glance to Dr. Slater who gave a curt nod in response, "We will be returning in about an hour with a new pair of clothes, and a towel for a decent shower. Food will be provided for you at noon, and a restroom will be opened for the taking at 3:00 sharp; Wash your hands frequently, and other necessary supplies to keep you sanitary shall be at your disposal."

Chris formed his lip into a tightly line, but said nothing. The girls turned to leave, Chris made a disgruntled noise with his nose, before shouting at their retreating figures, "How many more tests are you going to put me through?" The said nothing as they walked out of the room, "Hey!" He shouted, "Hey!" But the doors closed, and he could hear their shoes clanking softly as they walked away, "Fuck." He muttered angrily, slamming his head against the pillow in utter frustration.

* * *

Wesker walked out of the plane, giving the attendant a sideways look of acknowledgement, before retreating down the small flight of stairs to the concrete surface. He had left the Tricell facility a few days ago, in search for some other survivors. A few other areas around the world in which the Tricell facility happened to be stationed had been in the deep search for survivors, and only about a hundred so far had been found. Although the search had only just begun. Traveling from area to area to check up on their status reports, he had personally checked out the Tyrants health status, and only a scares few who had gotten the virus that had successfully bonded with their DNA had died from lack of control in their systems.

Although a majority of the found subjects showed promise, he wasn't sure any of them would surpass his own genetic mutations. Most of them had selective abilities, for example, some would have super speed, while others had superhuman strength, or regeneration. None of the subjects they had come into contact to had the promise of showing all of three together that Wesker has ability of.

Some rare subjects have special abilities that Wesker himself does not conceive, but it isn't remarkable, seeing as most of the subjects IQ's couldn't surpass Weskers own. None of these pieces of remarkable DNA had any sort of remarkable intellectual convince at their disposal, unlike Wesker himself.

A group of three scientists stood waiting for Wesker on the concrete platform, ready to get him caught up on the advancements of the two Tyrants they had in captivity in their location. They both showed promising signs of survival, as well as impeccable strength, and some sort of intelligence that may be useful in the future. Wesker took the clip board from one of the elder scientists, and quickly scanned through the pages, taking in the information before flipping it back to the first page.

A soft flutter hit Weskers abdomen, to which he set his jaw. He was approximately a thousand miles away from Christopher, he should have better control of this outburst of pheromone.

_Christopher_

He hadn't thought about the ex-BSAA member since he left him in Professor Johnson's care, the man was a bit on the exotic and interesting side; but his findings were always fascinating, and he was, to put it simply, quite brilliant. His team was the only one he trusted their IQ level enough for something as important as the infected, and Tyrant patients, at least at that base. It only makes it more necessary and important to have such a team, when their subject his long time nemesis, as well as newfound pheromone release.

Christopher is now an important asset to Wesker functioning properly, and he would prefer that the man was in top shape for such activities until he figures out what to do with him.

Wesker silently debated whether or not locking Christopher in a room, and only go to him when his desires seem fit; but quickly shot it down. The situation seemed far too degrading, even for himself. Weighing his options, he thought about maybe considering having him join him, it wouldn't be the first time he thought about it. Even back in STARS when he was still captain, Christopher had shown some promising signs of superiority, but ended up chosing the law over true justice. Wesker gave a soft sigh, tuning into what the Scientist was currently gibbering about.

"-Although I don't think that the material is compatible for their genetic structures, it may be useful for comparing any genetic mutations that may have an effect on their cerebrum." Wesker didn't know his name, but he found his voice very grating on his nerves.

"Subject number?" Wesker asked, flipping the side of the first page.

"Um," He murmured, "I believe 865.98 Au- susceptibility is high, but prone to infection."

"Is the subject on constant survailence?"

"Of course, but we need to take one more blood sample in order to asphyxiate the problem-"

"Why are you telling me this? Just get it done, do what is necessary." Wesker dismissed, collecting the second clip board and quickly scanning through the pages. Again, about the same readings as before, he gave the last remaining scientist a few orders before dismissing him as well, and heading back to his plane. Short quick trips for updates before quickly heading back on his way, he has no time to sit and dwindle his hours away when there is too much to do, and too much to work on.

Next stop, is in Paris it seems, and from reports it seems that they have three that they've found. Entering the plane, he swiftly removed his sunglasses, before running his black clad hands over his face, using his index and thumb to rub the bridge of his nose. He placed his glasses back in place before taking his seat once again, he was growing weary of the flights, but it interested him how all of the subjects were doing, besides, he was used to traveling on business trips.

Settling back in his seat, he reached for his suitcase, snapping it open he placed it on the seat next to him; grabbing the files he slid them inside. His eyes caught notice of a obscure file; instead of patting it back in place, he pulled it out, and examined the front. Much to his astonishment, he moved his hand over the front of the cover, dusting it slightly; though unnecessary.

_Claire Redfield._

* * *

_Next chapter up, and about a thousand more words than the last two, so YES. This chapter was basically a page filler before we get to the actual development of Wesker and Chris's relationship, and yeah. I threw in his little sister! Because she's throwable. Anywho, I'm going to try to get the details of their relationship going, and more about the infected, and how that plays with the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this none the less, and yeah. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!_


	10. Something's Wrong

_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me! Like I said, every Wednesday (Not including last Wednesday). Also, I had promised some more Wesker, since I've been lacking him in the last two chapter updates, (He showed up in the last one, but not for very long, as most of you recall) I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, and please, enjoy the story~! ^^ LLAP_

* * *

The human cerebrum is a vast recollection of millions of ideas, and abilities. Its genetic evaluations, and electrical shock waves it sends through the body to control the movements and give the host its senses; taste, sight, smell, hear, and touch. The brain decides gender, it makes self-conscious decisions as well as conscious. It is essential for survival, and for the host to know greed, pride, loathing, pain, and love. The brain is what makes a person, but it can also be molded through time and created to give a person their personality.

Albert Wesker's mind was an impeccable example of such accusations; born to parents with superior intellectual genes, he and several other children of his caliber were collected and raised as components of the Wesker children project by the Umbrella Corporation and given the last name 'Wesker,' making him part of Ozwell E. Spencer's collective. Regardless, Albert grew up and was molded into this perfect specimen, joining Umbrella at the early age of 17.

Much to Spencer's taste, Umbrella took Albert and the man became a researcher. Beknowest to Albert, that he was being kept under the close and watchful eye of the elder man, as his progress developed and accelerated. Spencer saw in Wesker the makings of what his children needed, he saw his need to survive, his superior intellect, and watched as he grew exceptionally into Spencers image. He was molded and shaped through lies, and skillful techniques; he became everything Umbrella wanted him to be, but no one could have seen the evil that started to grow, no one could have foretold that they molded a monster.

Albert sat behind his cluttered desk, at the Tricell facility located near the center of London. It's been weeks since the virus out break, and a few more Tyrants have been spotted and taken in for testing; paper work upon paper work was placed at his hand, experiments he needed to sign off for as well as reports he needed to fill out, and-or read. His work space was covered in files and paperwork, most of all in separate stacks, and a few pens and pencils laying around. A computer set up on the blonds right was a half typed report, with a few emails up on different tabs that are essential that he get to that very day.

The entire scene, if looked at by a stand point, looked like a similar scenario you'd find the Tyrant in, back in 1997 and 1998, when the blond was still the captain of STARS. Albert sighed heavily, setting down the report in his hand and running his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He pulled off his shades, and sat them on the desk before pushing out of his seat. His black trench coat was resting lazily on the back of the blonds chair; he stretched his arms slightly. His eyes roamed over the wooden desk top in utter distaste, he hated messes.

Quickly grabbing some left over files he hadn't gotten to, he reached beside his desk and pulled his metal suitcase up, opening it briskly and sliding in the folders. Clamping it shut, he moved to grab his finished work, and moved them into neat piles before opening a side drawer and placing them neatly inside. He collected his trench coat, sliding it over his arms and shrugging it on his shoulder, he moved to the computer screen.

He was clicking out of what he was doing, it was late and he had a few other things he had to get to before allowing himself to rest. Being a Tyrant, sleep is not as essential as it is for a human being, he could go precisely 4.63 weeks before needing to allow his body to rest, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy using those brief moments to relax.

Removing the emails, he was about to shut the device off, when he saw something that caught his eyes. He looked down to his suitcase momentarily, before darting his eyes back to the screen, moving the mouse he clicked the email.

It was about Christopher.

Curiosity made the man seat himself, pulling the chair closer to the screen, in an act to show that it has his full attention. The document was exceedingly long, almost unnecessary in length. His eyes darted from paragraph to paragraph, and nothing important seemed to jump off the screen. The same report of how the subject is an exceptional host for the virus, with promising vital signs, and said subjects obvious resistance to some of the more painful treatments.

The report went on with what was being injected into the subjects system, as well as comments here and there made by a few scientists about how they find some of the procedures that Doctor Nicolaus Johnson was experimenting with to be unnecessary, and against procedure. Wesker raised a brow, scrolling a little further down; more comments and concerns about the mans conduct and experiments that he's conducting, all of which only cause the subject unnecessary and excruciating pain.

"What?" Wesker murmured softly to himself, eyebrows furrowing together. He scrolled a bit further, until reaching a long list of things that had been documented from other scientists who have witnessed him being disorderly, and listed every experiment they are aware that he had done.

All of these treatments, and experiments were absurd. He doesn't recall ever giving a direct order to put the brunette through hell, all he demanded was that he was taken care of, and for a few vials of blood to be removed for scientific purposes to create a serum to stabilise the virus, as well as a few extra just in case if he were to catch a disease, due to his immune system breaking down and being slowly replenished, right now he's helpless to catch something as insignificant as the common cold.

He shouldn't be experiencing anything more than just natural spurts of pain, none of which inforced by the scientists.

Frustration seeped into him, as he made a point to make a copy of the report, before clicking out. Perhaps it was about time he gave the younger man a visit; the thought made his abdomen flutter, but he ignored the sensation. He truly felt like a Vulcan entering Pon Farr every time his mind wandered off and thought about the brunette. He always felt like he was burning, that his body was on fire and he needed that release of pheromone to keep him in check, but due to the long distance between them, it was impossible. Wesker was aware of how sensitive this stage of Pheromone release was, and he was told many years ago that he couldn't be too far away from the subject, or it could end in brutal results.

His limit, as he recalled, was two months, he was only gone perhaps a decent 5 weeks away from the Virus's mate. Wesker honestly wasn't sure what to call Chris when it came to the virus's untimely side effects. He had pondered many different things to call him, because now, simply Chris, wouldn't fit; considering everything they've done.

Albert, hands down, refused the term '_lover,' _mostly on the fact that a lover normally involves a strong emotional connection between the two individuals, and the only strong emotion he feels towards the brunette is unadulterated hatred. He somewhat enjoyed the term '_mistress,' _although the context it belonged in was highly illogical, and demeaning, furthermore the term is also used when a married man were to have another woman to sleep with. Wesker was neither married, nor slept around with women, needless to say that Chris was neither a female.

The Tyrant ended up using the term '_mate,' _mostly because no emotional attachment was involve, simply carnal nature. For that is what he felt, carnal, raw, the act in which they endeavor in is simply a way for the virus to mate. Albert had found it odd, for mating was normally used for the result of reproduction, although, he supposed, that there was an exception.

Standing, Wesker pushed his chair in before heading over to the printer on the far side of the room, collecting the reports copy's, he folded them before slipping them inside his inner breast pocket, connected to his trench coat, adjusting the material on his shoulders. Grabbing his brief case, he quickly shut off his computer, before turning off the lights and leaving the room, locking it behind him.

* * *

The flight, it seemed, lasted for a millenia. Albert wasn't normally an impatient person, on the contraire, he was probably too patient, even for his own good. It was something that most scientists seemed to have, a trait that helps complete experiments over a long period of time. Wesker had worked and waited for the T-Virus development for approximately 13 years, he had patience to spare.

Perhaps it was the report that was setting him on edge, the more he looked over the copy in his hands, the more unbound he felt. He wasn't exactly sure of his emotional outbreak he was feeling, he felt frustrated, and somewhat in a lack of control. He told them _specifically _what was to be done to this man, and yet all his orders seem to have been broken. He wasn't entirely sure if he was more frustrated on that fact that Christopher was subjected to an insurmountable amount of pain, or the fact that he had been disobeyed.

Doctor Johnson was an impeccable and truly brilliant scientist, and had been apart of Umbrella for as long as he could remember. Wesker remembered his compassion for his patients, and he recalled story's that he had been told over and over, about the man's interests and his family. A kind, gentle man, who was forced into the company against his will and nature; Albert merely assumed it was old age that was taking hold of his elders better judgement, but then again, the blond couldn't be so sure.

Albert ran his black clad hands over his face, taking his shades from his breast pocket and placing them back over his eyes. He wasn't physically tired, just mentally exhausted. He'd been going through files after files for days, nonstop, working out equations and formula's to help advance and keep the virus in his, as well as the others, systems in order to make this new species to flourish. His head was pounding, and begging him to rest for the few hours that remained on his trip, but he couldn't. He had so much in needing to be finished that he couldn't waste any time that he didn't have to, sleeping.

The time drifted by slowly, until the seconds seemed to stop. He flew the file after file effortlessly, only stopping to edit a few mistakes here and there in formulas that could effect some of his scientists work, he cleaned up equations, and solved some genetic problems before he could feel the air craft shift under his feet. His head turned to the airlock window to his left, and saw as they progressed to land.

He estimated about 10 more minutes till landing, so he began placing his work back where it belonged. unconsciously sliding his pen behind his ear as he did so.

Stepping out, he felt a soft breeze of cool air brush by his face, as the Earth slowly approached Autumn.

Greeted by a female scientist, and a male scientist, who were obviously not expecting him for another few weeks, and seemingly just contacted about his arrival. They briefed him on a few anomalies involving a few test subjects, and how they were striving yet not accepting the genetic altercations as they should. Albert was only half-listening, nodding his head in acknowledgement when ever it was needed.

Entering the Tricell establishment, fellow scientists and guards alike stood aside respectfully as the blond made his way through the halls. The woman to his right, he found was called Doctor Nimoy, and the male to his left was Doctor Scofield. They seemed to be in a heated discussion about something that Albert simply wouldn't concentrate on, although he picked up on a few things here and there; he was more preoccupied on the floor number as well as where he was stepping.

He couldn't pin point as to why people were rushing around, some seemed to be focused on simple academic conversation in the halls, why others seemed to be zoned into what they were doing. Wesker knew that feeling, when he became to caught up in his studies and research, as well as filing and reporting, the world would dissipate around him and there was nothing but what he was doing, his work was his everything. He prided himself in his techniques, and felt somewhat relieved he wasn't the only one.

Gliding past a few hurried men and women, he made it to an elevator, calling it.

"-.. Ink on the page, the mess was everywhere." His ears caught, gazing over to see Doctor Nimoy commenting about her paperwork. He couldn't help but notice the way she spoke, and how she held herself. She reminded him of Jill Valentine, how back in STARS she had this perky happy and yet mellow era around her, as if nothing could weigh on her shoulders.

"I told you, the more you wrote the worse it would get, it's Leonard's fault anyways." Doctor Scofield commented back handedly, "He never cared whose was whose as long as he got to use it."

Doctor Nimoy snorted, a quirky smile on her lips, "I should have known, he'd been eyeing it down for a while, and suddenly stopped before I used it. I had to change my lab coat, the fumes were irritating the patient every time I had to inject him with antibiotics." Doctor Scofield gave a small curt chuckle, before the soft ring of the elevator caught their attention once again, entering beside the blond.

"Mr. Wesker," Doctor Nimoy spoke up, once the doors closed. "I've been meaning to ask, what brings you here so early? Your appointment to see the specimens progression isn't for another few weeks-"

"I have been made aware of unorthodox behavior involving _Christopher," _Albert made a point to draw out the man's name, he wasn't a specimen for testing, he was a subject of extreme caution and care. "I am meeting with Professor Johnson, and demanding an explanation for these unnecessary advancements."

The small space was uncomfortably silent for a moment, before a small voice spoke up.

"You got the message." It wasn't a question.

"Indeed," he drawled, eyes moving upwards to check what floor he was on, they still had a few to go.

He didn't quite understand why the space suddenly became so relaxed, as if all the tension had broke and shattered. Before a hand reached out and pressed the '_stop' _button, halting the elevator.

Weskers head snapped in the direction of the female, who looked incredibly nervous, and yet so relaxed. "What is the meaning of this?" He spoke, his voice void of anything emotional, it was simply a query. Doctor Nimoy looked down at her feet momentarily before looking up to gaze at Doctor Scofield, before her eyes shifted to the blond.

"There is something, you must understand, before we head down." She began, he voice strong and confident, although her posture gave her away. She looked downright terrified, but the blond surmised that not all of her fear was directed towards him.

"It's Doctor Johnson," Doctor Scofield helped her along, "He's been..-" He waved his hand, looking for a word he simply didn't have.

"Different." Nimoy stated, "He's been different, like something is wrong with him."

"We believed, at first that it was that he was over worked." Scofield interjected, "He showed irritation, frustration-"

"Fatigue,"

"As well as multiple other symptoms," The man ran his fingers shakily through his hair, "But later, he's been showing different signs."

"Signs?" Wesker spoke, eyeing down the two through his sunglasses, a brow raised somewhat over the dark lenses, "Elucidate."

Doctor Nimoy snatched the clip board that the male was holding tightly in his grasp, before she began flipping through the pages. "After a few days of him acting out of shape, we began to suspect it was something else," She began, "We began taking notes, all of us, to keep track of him outbursts and such, to try and see if we could diagnose what he's going through," She stopped on a page, and looked up to the blond.

"I do hope you can forgive us, for using your time-" Wesker help up a hand, to stop her. "You felt it necessary to bring to my attention, do not apologise if it is important."

Doctor Nimoy gave a sad smile, a way of thanks. She turning to her pages once again, "We believe that he is dangerous," She started, "To everyone who goes near him, and himself included, we concluded that he may be-" She was cut short when the elevator began to move again.

The surprise that shot across her and the males face, did not go unnoticed by the Tyrant, watching as she hastily ripped out the pages from her clip board and quickly shoving them into his hands. "Hide them," Her voice pleading, "Now."

Albert wasn't one to allow someone to order him to do something, but the fear that laced her voice made it only easier to make his decision. The papers were folded and placed in his inner breast pocket before the doors opened. A smiling face waiting for their arrival.

Doctor Johnson stood there, a warm yet somewhat eerie smile was plastered on his face, "I noticed that the elevator was stuck," he began, eyeing his two scientists down, "So I put in an override key, I hope that my men weren't pestering you?"

"Not at all," he stated, before a warm hand grabbed his arm, pulling him forward gently.

"That's good, now right this way," Doctor Johnson began to lead them, the hand on his arm felt strong, especially for an aged man such a Johnson, but Wesker decided to think nothing about it, merely assuming is after years of restraining people. The walk was brisk as he made it to the the door at the far end of the hall, side stepping gibbering men and women, just like before.

The doctor typed in a code, before the doors slid open, allowing the blond and the other three inside. It was unreasonably cold at first step, and Wesker had to say it was perhaps only 50 degrees in the room, to the point where is breath was somewhat visible. The others didn't seem to take any mind from the dramatic change in temperature, as they all began to head to their stations.

The blond eyed down the room, getting a few respectful friendly smiles from a few of the scientists, as they all slowly made it to his side to properly introduce themselves. After all the formality, he sidestepped over to briskly walk to Doctor Johnson's station, where the elder man sat, going over a few documents.

"Proffesor-"

"Please, how many times must I insist you call me Nick," The older man bellowed, a friendly smile upon his lips, "I don't need 'Proffessor,' to make this body feel any older,"

"Professor," Wesker insisted back handedly, making the older man chuckle with a quaint roll to his eyes, "I believe we have a few things in needing to be discussed."

"Albert Wesker," Johnson chuckled, "Always the professional."

Albert made no notion to comment, to which Doctor Johnson gestured a hand to one of the seats opposite of his desk, to which the blond accepted, taking a seat.

The desk was near the edge of the room, surrounded by all of his staff. Wesker recalled having asked him about why he surrounded himself with his employee's, and those less superior. He remembered how Johnson would always pat his back, before commenting about how he felt that these people were his equals, and deserved his full attention when ever it was necessary, and only gave a half hearted laugh when Albert would comment that a door wouldn't get in the way.

They were different people, entirely. Albert enjoyed his privacy, and hated distractions, he found human interactions annoying, and only did so when necessary; While Johnson, on the other hand, prided himself with company and a good conversation.

Folding his hands neatly on his lap, Albert watched as the man shuffled his folders together before sliding them into a drawer that the blond couldn't see, before he began talking. They didn't go deep in detail with what needed to be said, the reassurances, the query's, and the remarks. All of which was a basic summary of what is to be done, and what has been done. It wasn't hard for the blond to notice that the older man was holding back, but Albert couldn't be sure as to what it specifically was.

Johnson had said something out of turn, that Wesker was about to retort before fluid beeping caught his ears. Johnson jumped from his seat, muttering an apology before mumbling something to someone, in response the male he spoke to turned to look at the blond before nodding. Johnson slipped into the back room, joined by another man. A single eyebrow raised, he stood, with every intension of following, before a hand stopped his movements.

"You're not supposed to follow,"

"I am your supieror," Albert snapped, although his face remained impassive. "I suggest you lower your arm, before you lose it." The somewhat british drawl caught the younger mans attention, while the tone caught him off guard. "Mr. Wesker," He stated, as if just then realising who he was talking to.

"The one and only," He rose to his full hight, which was a few good inches above the younger man, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

The tips of the younger man's ears burned red, while his eyes stayed glued to the floor. He moved out of his way, quickly muttering out an apology before Wesker brushed by him. The door he reached was locked, turning to the key pad, he put in his own override code he downloaded into the system before the door slid open.

_"That's redundant," Albert replied, taking another bite of his lunch, "The structure would collapse instantly,"_

_William shook his head, a playful smile on his lips, "Not unless injected into the main system, that way the mutations only take half the time they normally do in order to see if the tests were efficient." He took a sip from his Pepsi can, "Besides, it would only fail if their systems were immune to the virus."_

_"Which, of course is impossible," Wesker commented, setting down his food. William nodded in agreement, setting down his beverage. Wesker was sitting on the side of his colleagues desk, while the younger man sat in his chair. The sight would have looked almost natural for a human being, but knowing Albert; this would be a strange moment to accidentally stumble into the room._

_William shot forward in his seat, placing his own food down on the table, and quickly swallowing the remains. He pat the side of Alberts leg to get his attention, which he already explicitly had, due to the little scene he just made, "I have something I want to show you."_

The room seemed to be in utter chaos, more people than he had originally anticipated scattered around the room, men and women, with this hardened impassive facial expression. Nobody was speaking, but he heard so many pained noises, his stomach doing back flips but not landing back on its feet. The fluttering back back as if it were a horde of bats, before he began to feel the burning.

He moved, stepping into the tidal wave of people, as he heard the pained noises become louder, until they were undoubtably screams. Wesker's face contorted into discomfort as he stepped further into the room, footsteps echoing against the narrows quarters. There wasn't a lot of people, couldn't be more than 20, but the room was so small, that he couldn't understand how nobody was bumping into one another.

He made it to the other side quickly, and a door made its way into view, by the looks of it, it was installed recently. His hand moved and touched the cold metallic door, and could feel it under his black clad hands, before typing in his security override code and stepping inside.

"Christopher,"

_Wesker merely raised a brow, as the younger man moved to his key board, turning on the device before frantically typing. The sight was precarious, but he ignored the impulse to insult the brunette for forgetting something that seemed of up most importance._

_He took a sip of his cold drink before setting it aside, leaning over to the left slightly to get a better view of the screen. Albert saw rows upon rows of documents, and watched as William clicked a few links. "This was something that Hannah had sent over to me."_

_"Mrs. Malloy?" Wesker questioned, more or less stated. William nodded, "Yeah, she was holding a few experiments, and knew of my interest of such things, she sent me a video of one of the reactions." He replied, clicking another link before typing in a code._

_Albert was silent a moment, before opening his mouth. "Does this, by any chance, relate to the wolf or rabbit?" He queried, William nodded. "How did you know?"_

_"It's all you ever show me anymore."_

_William snorted, "Not the _only _thing," He retorted but left it to rest. "Albert, do you remember when I told you about the Protective Overdrive, or how I like to call it-"_

_"Big Daddy syndrome," Albert waved his hand idly, "Yes, what about it?"_

_"Well, it seems Hannah found something about this I missed," William looked up at the blond and smiled broadly, "Personally, I think this is amazing, but you might beg to-"_

_"Just show me what it is." Albert interrupted him, urging him on._

Doctor Johnson's head snapped up, somewhat shocked to see Albert. "W-what are you _doing _back here? I didn't give authera-"

"I have authorization to every part of the building, either with or against your wishes." Albert snapped, his eyes glaring through the dark lenses in the already badly lit room. The man that was with Johnson looked over at Albert, almost helplessly, he was uncertain of his actions.

His eyes dropped to the brunette, a surge a pain ran up the blonds spine, causing him to step forward unconsciously. His back arched forward, as a rough growl escaped his lips. This blinding heat was blackening his senses and everything hurt, where nothing made sense.

The brunette laid strapped onto the bed, and Albert could see the red and puffy swollen tissue around the younger man's wrists. He saw the irritation on the abnormally pale skin, and the pain shooting across his face. Chris hadn't realised he was in the room yet.

"What are you doing?" Albert growled out, his voice taking on an animatistic tone he can't control. He needs to stay in control, but this shooting pain kept breaking down his barriers, it hurt to resist. His fingers twitched at his sides, as he forced his body to relax, he had to relax.

"I am merely checking his vitals-"

"With a syringe?" The english drawl left his lips, the longer he stood there, the more evident it became. "A syringe isn't necessary for vitals _Nick,_" He spat out the name, like it caused him bodily harm to even say, "Don't you _dare _defy me!" Doctor Johnson looked ready to retort before the man next to him swiftly grabbed the syringe from the mans hands and attempted to inject it into the brunettes skin.

_The video came up, and at first the footage was shaking before it finally evened out on what it was intended to capture. Violent snarls and growling broke through the wolfs throat, as it attacked the cage it was contained in, trying desperately to break free._

_And eyebrow raised, over his shades as he darted his eyes to his colleague, who just pointed to the screen in response. "Just keep watching,"_

_The camera zoomed out to get the full picture, with the white rabbit now on screen. There was a slight disorientation with noises, indicating that the camera was being set up and placed on a stand of some sort, before a woman walked into view. It was Mrs. Malloy._

_"I've noticed how every time one of the animals is up for shots, with stability and helping control the virus, that their bond mate goes hay wire." She began, moving to place in some gloves before reaching to grab the rabbit in her hands. "The subject, in this case the rabbit, is always calm when they are subject to a few shots, for this is only routine to them." She moved a little to grab the needle she needed before bringing it closer to the rabbit._

_"Recently," she began again, "They've been permitting me to bring their mates in here with them, although I'm not entirely sure why, I'm only assuming that someone complained." She gave a small chuckle before petting the seemingly relaxed animal in her hands, "For the first three weeks of this, and having the second subject here, he's been acting violent, and very noisy every time I stick the needle inside." She used the hand holding the needle to adjust the lab coat on her shoulders before continuing._

Wesker was quicker, his senses blurring around him as he snatched the man and throwing him to the opposite wall. The syringe fell the the floor, shattering upon impact. The man landed roughly on his rear, and he tried to get back on his feet; Wesker was on him in an instant, his arm flying out, grabbing the base of his head before snapping his wrist downward. The man's face made contact with the blonds knee, shattering the skull and effectively snapping his neck in the process.

The body spasmed; Albert, in his haze, took it as the man still being alive. His arms shot forward and ripped the man's middle in two uneven sides, the popping of bones and ripping of skin shot through the room the the Doctors ears, who paled when he saw the blond turn to face him.

Something was wrong with the way he stood, his back hunched, arms twitching. Albert was panting heavily, and in a controlled manner, a dark rage to his face; he was growling like an animal, the noise deep and rich. Doctor Johnson to an involuntary step back when he stepped forward.

_"I found that it is not the needle that is setting of this normally quiet subject, it is the fact, if I am hypothesising correctly, that he felt his mate was in danger." She placed the rabbit back in its cage, and setting down the needle, not having to inject anything. She moved back to the camera and disappeared behind it, sudden lence movement, and you know she's holding it._

_Quick steps over to the wolf's cage, "I want you to notice the black in it's eyes, the iris' are gone. I believe that the pupils take up the entire eye in this stage, but from recent studys, I'm not sure if that is the pupil. I'll conduct a few more experiments before cataloging my certainties." She pointed out a few other things about the wolf's appearance that showed these signs of distress, before signing off._

_William looked over at Albert, who just gazed at him. It was a face he made when he was contemplating something, which was one face he wore almost as much as his impassive one. "So?" William asked, clicking out of the link._

_"Fascinating," Albert muttered, recrossing his arms to his chest._

_"That's it? No egotistical questions?" Albert took of his glasses, before using the side of his lab coat to clean them._

_"Do you believe there is something I should be made aware of?"_

_"A few things," William admitted, leaning back in his chair. Albert slide his shades back into place, before waving his hand for the younger man to continue. "Well," he began, "For one, this has to be my favorite side effect," William smiled, "It's like you can't control yourself, you become some sort of psycho killer and you can't remember a thing." Albert raised both of his brows this time._

_"How are you aware of that?" William raised his nose in a proud, yet childish manner. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."_

_"We're adults here, start acting like it." Wesker snapped half-heartedly, William only gave a quaint shrug, "That information, I have to admit, is classified."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Some Side Effects of the virus we created, for the most part, is classified, even to us." Albert stared at him, before unconsciously running his fingers through hair, "That is illogical, how can they keep that information from us?"_

_"It's Umbrella," William frowned, "They don't care if your going to go on a killing spree when your, pardon the term, mate is in danger. As long as they keep as many secrets from the people, staff included, they're happy." The word mate, made Albert internally cringe but dropped the subject when William reached for his drink again. "But, as I was saying earlier about the gene's-"_

Doctor Johnson took an involuntary step backwards, as Wesker continued to slowly advance on him. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, he was at a loss for what to do. A soft groan caught their attention, their heads snapping in the brunettes direction; Chris moved almost pathetically against his restraints, body tense in pain. The slight distraction was enough for the Doctor to make it quickly over to the door, and escape. Wesker knew he was gone, he was aware when he was leaving, even more so, but he just didn't care.

His eyes roamed over the body almost helplessly, his body burning, muscles aching as he watched him. A strangled groan escaped the brunettes lips, and Wesker was by his side in an instant. Hands slipping towards the brunettes restraints and tearing them from the bed, and slipping them off the others body. Chris's eyes fluttered open from the sudden action, head moving downward and getting an eyeful of blond.

"Wesker?" The Tyrant seemed as if he didn't hear him and continued to tear off the other restraints, ripping each off his legs before moving to the ex-BSAA members side, and tearing off the leather from the brunettes swollen wrists, before leaning over the pale man and ripping off the last one. Standing to his full height, he watched stiffly as Chris pushed himself to he was sitting upright.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been happy to see you," Chris commented, his voice raspy, "But I guess there's a first for everything."

Wesker was silent, watching as Chris rubbed the raw parts of his wrists, the feeling hurt, and he ended up wincing in pain. Wesker moved his arms forward, pulling the man's hands away from the swollen raw skin. The blond sat rigid, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he was breathing heavily, body tense and hunched over. Chris looked at him curiously, he wanted to asked what was wrong, but the question didn't seem appropriate.

"What did they do to you?" Chris was taken aback by the tone, how strained he sounded. Chris looked at him, before he frowned, "They did exactly what you told them to,"

"No," Wesker snapped, but he didn't turn to look at the brunette. He looked like he had more to say, but he didn't have the willpower to say it. Chris looked at him, he was at a loss for what to say. He wasn't angry at what he did, hell, he didn't even hate him for it, to be honest, he expected it. He expected Wesker to put him through hell and back, just for the sake of amusement, he expected the painful experiments, and the weeks of being alone. Because that was Wesker, that was who he was, and if he were to expect any different he wouldn't know who he was.

Then, for Wesker to show up, and release him from his restraints, stressed and pained, as if he didn't understand what had happened. Chris didn't understand.

Something was wrong.

He had to see his eyes, he could always read him through his eyes, it was a trait he learned back in STARS when everyone else had gone home. Wesker would become more relaxed, when he was around the younger man he always let his defences drop, if only just slightly; one of the very few things he would do, was take off his sunglasses, but it was only around Chris when he would allow himself those moments. Chris had learned through months of staying behind after hours to help the blond finish through reports, he remembered those peircing icy blue eyes, that looked like frost inched inside the irises.

Wesker's eyes were like a book, all you had to do then was learn the language.

He had to see his eyes.

His hand hesitantly move forward, he watched as Weskers shoulders tensed. He knew that Wesker knew what he was doing, but the Tyrant made no indication to stop him. Weak tired fingers slipped under the rim of the dark lenses, and slid them off of the mans pale nose. He placed them off to the side, and saw that the blondes eyes were clamped shut, eyebrows furrowed together, he looked like he was in pain.

"Wesker," Chris said, his voice soft and confused, he needed to see them, he had to, he needed answers, he deserved that much, "Wesker." Still, The blond didn't respond.

The man was heaving, Chris saw the blood on the man's clothing, before splatters caught his attention off to his left. He closed his eyes, leaning his head downward, he forced his face to stay impassive about the fact, as he turned to look back up at the face.

"Albert," Weskers head snapped over to face the ex-BSAA member, eyes staring holes into the other. Chris's face contorted into surprise, at just the nothingness that he saw. The man's eyes were these deep voids, this blackness that looked as if it swallowed his orbs whole.

A flash of distress crossed his face, before he forced himself to a near blank slate, hiding as best as he could the burning that was devouring him, this hellfire rising and he felt like he was melting from the pure intensity of it.

A strong flutter hit both of the males abdomen like a tidal wave, and crashing down all sense. Weskers hands reached out and grabbed Chris's face, a hand holding his cheek, running his fingers delicately of the pale flushed skin, his other running through the disheveled dark mop on his head. The touch was gentle and protective, and Chris found himself leaning into the touch unconsciously.

He knew that this wasn't right, that something was off about him, he figured it had something to do with those Side effects, and back in Africa when they raved each other, even when they hated everything about the other. Chris couldn't help but feel comforted by the touch, and for some reason he forgets for a moment whose touching him, he forgets that this man killed millions without even feeling an ounce of guilt, he forgets this man has betrayed him countless time, and that this man is a monster, he forgets because his body wouldn't have been able to take the pain for much longer, because he was mentally and physically exhausted, and every muscle was begging for this.

He hated Wesker, but he never felt too comfortable in someones presence before. Another wave fluttered, Wesker adjusted himself before leaning over and capturing the brunettes lips with his own.

* * *

_I am beyond furious right now, I had over a thousand goddamn words ready, and it was GOOD too, and right when I saved my internet crashed, and all of it's gone. That's why I'm late in updating this. It should have been posted a few hours ago, I'm sorry. FUCK. Okay, anywho, I made this extra long for you guys! Whoo! And yes, Wesker is in fact a bit out of character, and so is Chris, just remember this is the pheromone doing this to them, (Wesker will be back to his cold heartless, God complex back after I give you guys some well earned smut.) I spent way too long working on this __and I hope that you enjoyed, Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review~! ^^ _


	11. Inflamed

_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! Also, a more outward update, Resident Evil 6 is coming out in 2014- This is news to me, It might not be news to you. I don't know, you guys probably knew this a year ago. Another update, and hopefully to your liking- I'm making sure that each of these is vividly detailed, I've noticed I've been lacking in that aspect a little bit and hopefully you're not deterred from it. I'm also making longer chapters! Whoot! Not all of them are going to be 10,000 words each, but the least- bare least- should be 3,000 (Average 6,000 5-7). _

_Warning: There is some smut in here, before events become more serious. It's been a few chapters since I've gotten in Weskers pants and thought you'd guys appreciate it if I reached my cold feely hands back in the game. That was a weird image, I'm gonna stop writing now. I hope you guys enjoy~! ^^_

* * *

The genuine feeling of something soothing and rough, strong and weak, blissful and painful all mixed together. The motions of hands moving roughly over worn tired skin, fingers digging into another clothed covered flesh, the blood fever needing to be sated; the need of skin to skin contact becoming too much to bare.

They burned, for each other, in themselves, everything felt like fire, and every touch a flame. Seeing in white and black, red and blue, a mixed blur of motions and driven in the blinding desire to feel, and be felt. Everything stung, inflaring their senses into a blaze of hate, loathing, want, and lust; Blood boiling behind weak controlled muscles, and tissue.

Thoughts were lost upon them, as the kissing became feverish, and before their hands became frantic and violent against the other desperately. All control and composure missing, as their minds became one, and smashed into the other in a moment of white noise. They could hear their infected blood running in their ears, and feel it pumping through their veins; the black medical shirt resting on the younger mans torso was quickly torn from his heaving needy body, black clad hands roaming possessively over the tainted pale skin.

The brunette's hands snapped forward, roughly digging his fingertips on the blonds black clad hips, pulling him forward forcefully. Wesker hands moved up from the body, and moved to run his fingers roughly through the brunettes dark hair, gloved fingers digging at the scalp as it scratched back to the base of Chris's neck. Tongues fighting for dominance in a battle that Wesker quickly won, shoving his wet appendage deep within the ex-BSAA members throat, tasting every crevice in that hot wet mouth.

Eyes black as the pheromones attacked the brunette under him, seeping into his skin. He moved his legs so they were placed on either side of the brunette's thighs, straddling him. Chris moved so his back was pressed against the rusted iron bed frame against the wall; Wesker moving his hips so his body was flush against the brunettes. Chris groaned in the kiss, breaking their lips apart for air. Wesker's head instantly moved to his jaw line, biting enough for it to sting, but not enough to break skin; sucking and licking at the small wounds he's created, dipping downward towards the others strong neck.

Strong hands moved from the blondes angled hips, sliding to his rear, squeezing the clothed flesh. Wesker made no real indication that he noticed, except for a slight tensing of his back before it relaxed back into an abundance of white flame. Wesker shrugged his trench coat off his shoulders, letting the fabric slid off his arms before tossing it aside; Chris ran his fingers from the blondes rear, to trail along the mans sides before finding the edge and quickly pulling the black leather like fabric away from the blondes skin and tossing it away.

Those same hands wrapped around the blonds thighs, making quick work of the pants and shoes on the man's body. He needed to see all of him, he needed to feel every inch of this man, he needed him, every part of him. The pants took a moment, and Wesker had to adjust himself properly to help yank them off his legs, barely untying his steel toed shoes before kicking them away. Wesker tugged at his black gloves with his teeth, gracefully pulling them off of his slender pale hands; which were capable of feather soft touches, and bone crushing grips with his graceful fingers.

Chris's eyes raked the others pale, strong and elegant figure as the blond readjusted himself rightfully on the brunettes lap; hands reaching downward to make haist with what was left of the brunettes clothing. None of it was necessary.

It took a moment for the ex-BSAA member to rid of his black baggy trousers, moving his legs as much as he could without detering the man resting his body against them, before effectively kicking them off his legs. Reaching his arms out, he wrapped his arms around the Blondes waist, pulling him properly against his body. Weskers legs spread to accommodate the others size between them; a hiss of surprise broke through his lips as his and the brunettes achingly hard arousals brushed against the others.

Hooking his arms around the brunettes back, he sank his teeth into the others strong neck once again, rewarded with a gruff gasp from his ex-subordinate, before dragging his tongue against the broken skin; marking him unconsciously. Even in a haze, it was Weskers nature to mark, to claim, to posses; the need for ownership of another, either a species or person, he loved the control it gave him, the power he felt.

Chris ground his hips forward, rubbing his dripping arousal against the blondes own aching appendage. A delightful rich purr escaped the blondes lips, whose hips bucked forward roughly in response. Chris's hands snapped back to knead at Weskers ass again, dragging his fingers down to the base of the mans strong legs, he pulled them slightly further apart.

Weskers hands moved across the brunettes chest, a small patch of dark hair forming on the usually hairless torso. His pale slender fingers moved across the tight skin; one hand trailing along the others side, mapping the skin out, the other moving across the brunettes chest, a thumb flicking over a perk nipple. Chris groaned, untrimmed nails dragging from the base of the tyrants legs, to his rear, then up his back, trailing along the sides of his spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake, before reaching his shoulder blades and moving lower once again.

Weskers breathing hitched when he felt something press against his opening, but could almost barely tell through the waves of heat flashing across his body in spurts. Wesker forcefully pushed his mouth against the moist lips of his mate's, teeth sinking lightly against the others lower lip, before a wet hot tongue dragged against the same lip; Chris opened his mouth quickly, hands moving to the blonds waist and adjusting their position, before pushing him downward.

Albert hissed, breaking off the kiss, at the sudden painful and foreign intrusion in his lower region. His body accepting in kind to the discomfort and tightened around the appendage, Chris gave off a sharp moan before his fingers dug into his hips, a way to tell the blond to relax. Wesker almost barely got the message, but willed his body to grow accustom to the feeling, adjusting.

Black waves of intense liquid heat dripped past his vision, jaw setting to ease the burning desire but failing. His body was barely listening to him as it began to move, rolling his hips and causing the brunette to cry out in immense pleasure. Hands snapped the others hips to keep his balance, but the skin felt hot to the touch and yet cold to the tips. Voidless eyes watched intensely to every little detail of the others face, the flush of the cheeks, and redness to the tips of the brunettes ears; mouth slightly parted, and eye lids heavy with lust.

The tyrant could practically feel the lust pouring out of every pore of the mans body, rocking against him. He pulled his hips up before slamming back down, and was quickly rewarded with another one of those delicious moans, feeling the dry yet slick heated member inside of his lower region accidentally hit a sweet bundle of nerves inside of him, a deep growl exiting his throat.

Chris jerked his hips forward, the humid heat dripping from every pore on his skin, and melting his tissue away in a fiery blaze that never felt so cold. The tight heat enveloping his cock felt like vibrations shooting through his body, as it was pulled every which way by Albert's delicious movements. The tyrant's dominance in such a submissive position, clawing at his skin, scratching, biting, sucking, licking, marking. The brunettes senses were aflame, and every inch of him felt on fire with passion and desire.

A rhythm picked up in their unorthodox movements, and uncoordinated functions, a carnal need digging at both of them, a vapor wafting in the air that they couldn't control, but controlled them. The pleasure, the pain, the burn.

The ex-agent thrusted his hips upward again and again, and it felt like to touch and be touched, yet never touching. Hips and thighs grinding against each other, and they both knew their limits were soon, as their movements became frantic, almost desperate.

Wesker released the skin from his mouth, as his hands dropped to the brunettes thighs, holding himself up more properly as he came close to the end; forehead pressed against the younger man's, blond hair out of place and terribly yet perfectly disheveled. A few more jerks, and he could feel his body gift him with a cold liquid bliss, gasping heavily.

The tightness enveloping his cock, tightened even more so, squeezing around his aching appendage, and sending him over the edge, shooting his seed inside the other. Alberts body collapsed, chest heaving slightly as his body tried to retake control.

Chris suddenly felt Wesker pull free from the brunette, before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Panting heavily, his head turned to face the ex-agent momentarily, before they began darting around the room, as if only now realising where he was. Chris noticed the black in the man's eyes had subsided, and the red cat-like orbs were back as if they never left.

The younger man examined the older males body language, but all he could get was a sense of tiredness, needless to say the man looked far more relaxed now than he did when he entered the room. Still, his shoulders and back were stiff, but from what Chris could tell, even back in STARS, that was just how he always was, he was always tense. The blondes face was flushed, but he could see the pinkish tint was beginning to fade, and figured that it was just one of the advantages of containing the T-Virus.

Wesker seemed to find what he was searching for with his piercing eyes, because he had stopped in a certain direction before standing and heading over. The blonde found the door to the washroom, stepping inside.

Chris could hear some shuffling in the room, and heard a faucet turn on before it was shut back off; a few minutes later, the tyrant reappeared, a rag in his hand, and his body cleansed of all the events that had just took place. Albert tossed the white rag into Chris's direction, who ungracefully caught it, before looking down at his stomach.

Grimacing, he quickly cleaned himself up before tossing the rag aside, landing near the corpse only 6 feet away. The smell of the man's internal organs, as well as the slicked destroyed skin, wafted around the brunettes nose, and made him wince; the sting of copper and iron pushed past his nose.

Wesker, in his mist of redressing, turned to face the brunette; whose face was scrunched up. An eyebrow raised on his stoic face, before he turned to face the mutilated corpse. It didn't take much to put two and two together, "Perhaps breathing through your mouth may be more efficient, when it comes to the dead," Albert began, adjusting the pants around his hips, before attaching them properly, moving to grab his shirt. "It'll take time for your heightened senses to become accustomed to the minerals of each and everything that is already revolting to a humans sensitive vessel."

Chris gave him a look, wanting to say something exceptionally rude, but closed his mouth. It didn't matter what he said, it wouldn't change a damn thing. The brunette turned to face his right, away from Wesker, before sliding his legs off the bed, and moving to the other side of the room. He recalls a shelf in one of the drawers that contains extra clothing, since his original attire had been taken from him, and what he was wearing previously was mutilated and torn to shreds on the floor.

They dressed in compatible silence the entire time; Chris turned to face the blond who was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying the rest of his Steel toed boot before pushing himself to his feet. Chris looked down at himself, before looking back up at the tyrant, who seemed to be eyeing him; Chris was about to ask why, before Wesker opened his mouth-"You're going to need shoes," he commented, before sliding his shades onto his face.

Chris almost agreed, before he noticed Wesker turning to face the dead body of one of the doctors, "No!" Chris flung his hands forward, as if to stop him from proceeding any further. Albert gave an annoyed look over his shoulder, "Wesker, I can walk barefoot and find a pair laying around or something-"

"That is unacceptable," Wesker interrupted, "You will not be leaving this room without proper dress-"

"Wesker," Chris groaned, tone agitated, "I have my limits, and wearing a dead man's shoes is one of them."

"If I were to have been aware of this before, then I would have destroyed you years ago," Wesker mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Chris to hear, giving a defiant noise in response. The blonde rolled his eyes under his glasses, "You're a child."

"I'm being reasonable-"

"You're being difficult."

"I'm just unwilling to put the stiff's shoes on, what's the big deal?"

"It's just shoes."

"He's bleeding in them."

"You've fought and destroyed things worse than a pair of bloody clotted shoes," Wesker groaned, running his index and thumb over the bridge of his nose. "I will provide for you something decent to wear when we begin our travels to head quarters," Wesker began, tone grating, before dropping his arm to his side, "This discussion is over, put them on, or stay here and wait for their next batch of experiments, we're both aware they're just _dying _to perform on you." The tyrants slight English drawl showing slightly through his speech.

A puff of air blew passed his lips in defeat, he'd just suck it up for the time being and just try to ignore the warm blood that's inside the slightly too big boots. Walking past Wesker, before giving him a decent well earned glare, he reached the body. Keeping his face impassive, he reached towards the blooded heels, and moved to unlace them properly, slipping them off the corpse with a slight crack, and slick _pop._

Chris ignored the sounds and went to remove the second, pulling it off with the same reaction. They weren't covered in as much blood as he had originally expected, but were still a little gross. He shrugged off his discomfort, moving to rest on a knee, bent over and moved to slip them on his feet, quickly and efficiently tying the laces before standing to his full height, weighing himself in the brand.

He faced Wesker, who was adjusting the gloves on his hands, paying the brunette no real mind. The ex-agent rolled his eyes, pulling at the ends of his shirt to straighten it.

"Are you aware," Albert began, placing his hands behind his back and folding them, "If they created a serum for your condition?"

Chris stared at him a moment, confusion flashed across his features before he recalled what the blonde was talking about. "You mean, for the T-Virus? Not sure, didn't seem like it." Chris replied, watching as the blondes lips became a stiff straight line.

"Only proves you cannot trust anyone around here," Wesker muttered, more to himself than to the younger man in front of him, "That would also explain your mood, you are not sprouting threats like you should be," The blonde stated, "You should be on a rampage, about now. Considering the pain you would be enduring, as well as your Virus trying to fight against the serum and you. I'm impressed."

Chris raised a brow, "Impressed?"

"Indeed, you should be dead."

The brunette opened his mouth to retort, but no words would come out. When the tyrant realised he wasn't going to get a response, he made quick work of heading to the door, typing in a code before the doors slid open; a silent Christopher at his heels.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I rarely '_kid,' _now go head into the room to your left, and change, we are already behind schedual as it is."

"I'll look like one of your goddamn minions."

"Technically-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll finish you." Chris snapped, grudgingly taking the attire from Weskers hands. They had just been released from the Tricell facility, and were on their way to the company's headquarters; having just entered the company plane that the blonde had been previously traveling in. They had taken a few moments longer than Wesker would have proffered, when he had assigned a search party to find Doctor Johnson; he was to pay for the huge inconvenience he had caused.

Wesker set down his brief case, next to a vacant seat, before taking a place by the window, waving the brunette impatiently to head to the room. Chris gave him a disgusted look, to which the tyrant merely smirked.

Chris, growling, left the blonde and entered the room. It was small, of course, and fairly empty, not including a few empty boxes and a hanger or two. The door had a full body mirror, which the ex-agent wasn't expecting, jumping at the sight of his reflection, thinking someone else was in the room with him. It took him a moment to realise otherwise, before calming himself down.

Reaching to grab the suit, it was desperately close in resemblance to Jill's battlesuit, when he fought her about a month prior; back in Africa. The only real difference between the two was the fact that his was completely black, and designed to fit a male. He sighed heavily, the last thing he wasn't to do was be apart of Wesker's '_collective,' _the thought disgusted the ex-agent. He'd rather die than be apart of the fuckers new world.

But, he was left optionless, a Virus was pumping through his veins and he couldn't seemed to control most of his actions much anymore. He felt imprisoned in himself, and he couldn't break free. Is this how Wesker felt? Does he feel like a prisoner in his own body? Chris shook the thoughts, _Of course he doesn't, _Chris told himself inwardly, _He's Wesker._

A small puff of air escaped his lips, as he began stripping down, tossing his shirt from over his head against the wall, and his pants off in the corner; perhaps removing the shoes was his favorite part, about changing outfits. He didn't have the gross wet feeling his feet felt squishing against the pads of the shoe, he didn't feel the blood soaking his feet, and feel his gut make unpleasant knots in his body.

Slipping on the suit, was a lot easier said than done, considering the thing was skin tight. He grimaced when he zipped it up, and felt it tighten around him. It wasn't too bad, he wasn't over weight, and had actually lost a few pounds due to inactivity and lack of a proper meal in the past month. The attire fit him nice and snug, down to his ankles.

A pair of boots, flat on the bottom, and steel toed, something similar to the tyrant only 10 feet away, outside the door. Slipping them on, they were a decent fit, just a few inches below his knee cap. After everything was adjusted properly, he reached to grab the draping deep army blue hooded trench coat, and shrugged it on his shoulders.

* * *

_Not as slong as the previous, and a bit late, but of course- I don't have any excuse. I'd rather not let this chapter drag on, so I'm stopping it here. I hope you guys enjoyed, thank you for reading and don't forget to review~! ^^_


	12. Umbrella

_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Also- Updated on time! Whoo! And, a decently long chapter. ^^ Getting better at this, I assure you. Also, there was a bit of a misconception about the 'Resident Evil 6,' Authors note. I meant a new 'Movie' is coming out in 2014, not the game. I apologize that I wasn't clear about that. Welp, yeah. Also, I noticed I've been keeping senses way too serious, and need some light humor here and there, so well, that's what I'm gonna do. Nothing to serious as to make the plot like incredibly stupid and unreadable, but just enough to keep my audience interested. I want to thank you guys who are still bothering to keep clinking my story, and I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Warning: Violence, and swearing- morbid conduct._

* * *

God, he hated him.

Chris hated him so fucking much. With the way he just sat there, and just stared at him, and judged him with his raking gaze. Hidden behind his stupid shades. Why didn't he just take the damn things off like a man, and look him over like he's supposed to! That came out wrong. He didn't want Wesker to look at him at all, well- he did. No he doesn't, he _doesn't _want Wesker to look at him; maybe acknowledge his existence sometimes, rather than brush it off his stupid metaphorical shoulder, with his stupid metaphorical hand, and Chris realized how much he hated metaphors because evidently they hated him to. If that makes any metaphorical sense- his head hurt.

Chris couldn't tell if he was being approved of or disapproved of, but either way, he didn't like it. He could feel the others piercing eyes on his body, and could feel his body reacting strongly, with uncomfortable waves shooting through his spine like a bullet. He didn't like being under the mans heavy gaze, as if the man was making a serious decision on whether or not to kill him and dispose of the body or keep him as a pet. Chris wasn't sure which one he preferred more.

The brunette shook himself internally, Wesker was merely seeing if the clothes suited him properly.

The blond didn't say a word, looking away after a moment and drawing his attention to the window. Chris stood there a moment longer before turning his eyes to a nearby chair across the plane; he contemplated rather he actually wanted to sit there or not, before shaking his head and mentally scowling himself. It doesn't matter where he sits, as long as he gets to rest properly.

Without another thought he sat, making sure he was as far away from the deranged blond as he could be; crossing his arms lazily across his chest, adjusting himself in his seat. His tired eyes moved to the window, and he could see a flash of orange, red's and yellows splayed across the sky; Chris couldn't explain why the bright colors made his eye lids droopy, or why he suddenly felt so exhausted, but it did.

As if he'd never felt something so comfortable, the brunette relaxed against the material; head leaning against the back of his chair lazily, he stared out of the window, watching the clouds swiftly brush out of view, eyes closing shut.

_"Captain," Chris called, briskly jogging to the blond on the other side of the office. Captain Wesker grabbed the white sheets of printed paper into his hands, turning his head to give the brunette a slight glance; indicating that he heard him._

_"Yes, what do you want Christopher?" The slightly taller man drawled, patting the paper in hand and keeping the loose sheets in proper order. Chris shifted on his feet._

_"Chief Crowley needs to have a word with you." He made a pointing gesture with his thumb, aiming behind him, to punctuate his point. The normally stoic, and collected man, let his shoulders slump, only very slightly, in annoyance. It was definitely a sight, considering that the man never gave off any indication that he was less than perfect._

_"Thank you, Christopher." He raised the papers in his hands slightly, pushing them forward. "Would you kindly take these into my office and begin filing, this should only take a moment." The way the blond worded it, sounded as if it were a request, but his tone said other wise. His demand was lazily saluted by the younger man who reluctantly grabbed the stack of paper, and before he knew it Wesker was already gone._

_Sighing very loudly, he dramatically carried the papers to the office, getting Jill to giggle in her seat. He turned around and sent her a friendly smile, before straightening his back and making his way into the blonds office._

_It was.. weird. To say the least. Considering it was like, one of the _Seven Deadly Sins _to enter Weskers office without the man being present. It was a different story if you were sent in, or invited (Which usually meant you were in trouble) But in this case, the marksmen felt like a god._

_He smiled to himself as he set the papers on the desk, turning back to the door to shut it, and reaching over to turn on the lights. _

_The room was blank, for the most part. Containing three filing cabinets off on the left wall, a decently sized desk in the center, with a single chair behind it and two in front; the desk was cleared off and held no personal items, such as pictures or knick knacks. A computer sat on the side of the empty desk, along with a single pencil. The room was blank, to be honest; no personal items, no scattered mess, or clutter. It was clear, everything was organized, and no personal belongings were sitting for the world to see. Except for a few awards hanging on the white walls._

_The only thing interesting about the room was perhaps the window behind the desk that overlooked a few buildings in sight, but that was about it. _

_Chris set the papers down on the absolutely spotless desk, frowning. He had to somehow figure out a way to break Wesker's 'perfect' era he had around him. It was just _everything _with him. Not a speck of dust on his desk, never a single hair out of place, never sweating or showing any sign of distress. He was always so calm and collected, clean and precise. There had to be _something _wrong with him, other than the prick attitude he always carried._

_Now, which filing cabinet._

_Chris sort of just.. stared, at the three. He was unsure if he wanted to just pull at the metal, irrationally afraid that they've been tampered with to explode if anyones hands other than Weskers, were to place a finger on it._

_To be honest, even if the cabinet wasn't tampered with (Which he honestly doubted) He wasn't even entirely sure where to begin with, with placing the paper. Wesker probably had everything filed so precisely from time and date of paper, as well as tint of paper, and how many words on each line to the point. Chris couldn't compete with that! The brunette's shoulders slumped as he carefully reached for the cabinet._

_"It won't bite you."_

_The voice made Chris jumped out of his skin, twirling around to face the intruder with inhuman speed. When he saw his captain, a small puff of relieved air burst passed his lips. "Captain," He breathed, "It's just you."_

_"Were you expecting someone else?"_

_"What? No!" Chris amended, "No, no. I just wasn't expecting you to come back so fast."_

_"Crowley didn't have much to say, how are the files coming along?" The blond quickly changed the subject, almost unnoticeably, seeing as he did so very subtly. Chris didn't notice, before turning to the papers almost embarrassingly._

_"I was, uh.. About to.. and well.." He trailed off, the tips of his ears going red. It was such a ridiculous thing to become flustered about, but Chris, for whatever reason, turned into a tomato when it came to failing the blond._

_Wesker seemed to have caught that, moving passed him in swift movements. "Although you have not clearly began, I request you stay a bit longer to assist me. Seeing as you're not starting your report any time soon."_

_Chris was speechless, not entirely sure if he should feel offended or not, but instead brushed the insult off his shoulders, it was no time to get snappy. Wesker handed him some papers and they began organizing._

_The pages seemed coded in another language, with numbers and strange symbols covering the sheets from top to bottom. He was curious as to what significance they had to his captain, but didn't bother asking; he'd probably get some rant saying '_well if you paid attention to your paper work, or actually finished your files perhaps they may make sense to you'_ and other british drabble._

_Keeping his trap shut, he organized what he could, that made any actual sense to him, and stuck them in neatly kept piles, before heading to the next sheets, stealing small glances on what Wesker was doing with his own._

_"No, Christopher," He heard Wesker sigh over his shoulder, when did he get back there? "Chemistry and biological science's go in the same group, and explain to me when lists of recruits and missions go with research of nuclear reactions and the study of carcinogenic's?" Chris wasn't sure he understood half of that, before looking up and giving the blond a shy smile._

_"Sorry, can't read alien."_

_If Wesker were anyone else, he would have facepalmed. But since Wesker is Wesker, he merely took a seat beside the brunette, taking the pages from his hands. He explained to him how he could tell the difference between certain languages, and certain codes in order to decipher each of the types. Dragging his slender finger across the pages, and pointing out certain aspects here and there._

_Chris found himself following the mans fingers, almost intently, with his eyes. The information itself wasn't all that interesting to the brunette, but the way the Captain went about it, the way he voiced it, the marksmen could here _his _fascination on the subjects. He's never heard Wesker enthusiastic about anything, (Needless to say he was barely showing his enthusiasm, but Chris could still hear it.) _

_Although he was barely paying attention, he got the basic gist of what his captain was rambling about, starting to see the small difference's between each of the symbols, how they were typed, or how certain ones had extra extensions or the like. He still couldn't read any of it, and he probably didn't want to if he could. He highly doubted any of it would make a lick of sense, but he figured he would have to try._

_Once all was said and done, and everything was back in order, Wesker gave the man a soft ginger pat on the back before turning to his desk and taking a seat, as if he didn't just initiate physical contact. The thought that Wesker just _doesn't _touch people didn't cross the brunettes mind, who gave the man a respectful smile, asking if he was needed for anything else. Wesker dismissed him appropriately with a whisk of his wrist, and a small 'That'll be all,' and the brunette followed through._

_"Christopher," Chris turned around to face the blond, whose eyes were glued to the screen. Chris tried to speak but suddenly found he was incapable._

_"Christopher," He didn't see Weskers lips move when the words came to his ears, his body seemingly on autopilot, and he could feel himself turning to the office where Jill was standing in the middle of everything, talking with Forest._

"Christopher," Wesker said again, arm reaching to shake the brunette to full awareness, "Wake up."

The brunette woke with a start, his body jolting forward as if ready to defend against attack. His eyes shot open, getting an eyeful of dark lenses, he was extremely close to the blond and he had momentarily forgotten where he was and who the hell he was with. It took a mere moment to come back to reality, mind a bit fuzzy as the dream began to fade. It was more of a memory than anything else, which was strange, considering he never had dreams.

They slowly began to stop after the Mansion incident in STARS, he never thought about it much, and he had to admit it was a bit unnerving to have one show up so abruptly. The lack of control he felt near the end.

"We're here," Wesker stated, backing away from the somewhat drozey man, giving him some much needed space.

Chris merely nodded, eyes wandering the tyrants agile figure a moment. It was hard to believe that the man standing in front of him was someone he used to look up to, used to respect. Hell, he would have taken a bullet for the man. Every day since he saw what Wesker really was, he had beaten himself over for not have seeing it sooner; the secrets, the lack of trust that he had, the calm and collectiveness that the blond carried, it wasn't natural. Chris had just thought that was just who he was, that he just couldn't trust. Which in all reality, was in some strange way, the truth.

But, the meanings were all different.

Wesker had just played the part of an average citizen so smoothly, so flawlessly, that Chris and the others couldn't have _possibly _known. Not in any way shape or form. Albert wasn't one to leave his guard down, especially when his plan had so much meaning and had so much potential to it that not one person could possibly understand.

Chris saw a hero, a hero covering up the reminense of a monster. He was just so starstruck that he didn't notice the warning signs, until it was too late.

Chris made a way to stand, and began seeing white as his body made sudden unexpected movements that his muscles just weren't ready for. It took a moment to adjust himself and see clearly, to realise that he had slept the entire trip. His eyes darting out the window to see blacks and deep blue's of the sky. Artificial lights streaming into his view, and he wasn't entirely sure where they had landed. How long had he been out? By the looks of it, a few good hours.

His gaze was somewhat foggy, blinking away his drozyness, he turned to face the tyrant, who made himself busy working on his brief case, evidently putting away papers. He couldn't make out what was on any of them, and silently wondered if they were the same pages from all those years ago.

Chris rolled his eyes, that's not even remotely possible. Why would he keep those particular files after all this time? Those things have probably been burned by now. Recycled or trashed.

Knowing Wesker, he'd probably figure out a way to do all three.

The Redfield stretched his arms, trying to get a symbolence of blood flowing, and to get his sense's to be in proper line before cracking his back. The feeling just felt so _goddamn _perfect. He'd been needing to do that for a long while now.

Rolling his shoulders, and moving his jaw, he felt more awake. Wesker was quickly waving at him to follow as the blond made his way exiting the air craft; the brunette followed suit.

They were both greeted by a male and female, both scientists, who gestured for the two to follow. They looked like twins, the male being slightly taller, but their facial features looked identical. Other than the obvious change in hair style, and body.

Neither said a word, but their body language spoke more words than their mouths ever could; their seemed to be something of dire interest that they needed to show, as well as there being an emergency at hand. They kept their steps in precise allurement, that it made the brunette slightly uneasy. Wesker, as always, wasn't unnerved by the two, and stayed in close proximity. They made it inside of the large building with ease.

"Where are we?" Chris found himself asking, as his eyes took hold of the facility they were on. He didn't quite understand. This wasn't Tricell.

"Headquarters." The female stated, not turning to look at the ex-BSAA member.

"You are here for testing purposes," The male put in, folding his hands appropriately behind his back.

"Doctor Johnson was crude in his works-"

"And it is left to us to fix his mistakes."

Chris found himself frowning, not only because he had to go in for testing, but at the fact the creepy tweedles were suddenly finishing each others sentences.

"Professors Marline and Martin Iverwellar are one of the top scientists we have to offer," Wesker stated, inclining his head to look briefly at the brunette. "They're highly intelligent, as well as loyal, and they will take decent care of you for a few hours while they make you a stability serum."

"How do you know they won't go crazy on you like Nick did?" Chris questioned, looking between the stiff looking twins suspiciously. Wesker waved an idle hand.

"Have a small amount of faith in me, they will be monitored accordingly."

Chris wanted to snap at him, wanted to yell and scream at the man. Have faith in him? The last time he gave the man his faith he was betrayed, and was almost killed. Last fucking time he gave his faith to anybody but Claire and Jill- He gave his faith to Sheva as well, as she gave him her own. And what did he do with it? He destroyed it.

"You do not have to trust us-" The female began.

"As long as you allow us to trust you,"

"It would be a pity for something to go wrong,"

"Especially in the state you will become,"

"It would be quite unfortunate,"

"If something were to happen."

"If something_ will _compared to _were,_"

"If _were _was a direct comparison to _will _and _was."_

Chris groaned, placing a rough finger against his temple. He had barely spent a minute with these people and he can already make out they like the sound of their voice, even more so than Wesker does, and that's honestly saying something. They sounded somewhat Scottish, somewhat british, Chris couldn't really tell; perhaps a mixture in between. Either way, he knew their voices were strongly accented, either one way or the other. Their pronunciation on every word was very precise, and strict on the vowels, making each word smooth and flowing.

Not to mention irritating.

Chris was about to comment, before a loud siren cut him off abruptly. Making him noticeably jump at the sudden loud noise. The lights in the hall way turned off before turning into a blinking red. Wesker and the Iverwellar's stopped in their steps, eyes scanning the hallway as if it held all the answers.

"It seems we are on Red Alert," Marvin began, turning to face his sister.

"It appears we are." Marline commended, before they turned to the pair in unison.

"We must find shelter,"

"Red alert means there was an escape,"

"A prime red alert means a BOW."

"An escape?" Wesker drawled, spitting out the words as if they were vile on his tongue.

"Indeed." Marvin stated, before turning to his sister. They both had a look in their eye, a look that spoke a thousands words to the twins but meant absolutely nothing to the blond and the brunette.

"Come." The Iverwellar's stated in unison, before quickly turning on their heels and making brisk steps forward. Wesker shared a glance with his companion, before heading off to stay close behind. The twins made quick work of heading to a large metal door on the far right of the hallway, other scientists and researchers scrambling around from one point to another.

Marvin entered a code, hands moving quickly and efficiently on the key pad, before his access to the room was granted. The four quickly made their way inside, as a few scientists brushed by them in a means of escape. The room they entered looked pointless at first, with only a dark screened computer sitting against the wall on the far side of the room.

Marvin and Marline moved to it, while he turned it on.

A red and white insignia flashed onto the black screen, in the shape of a very familiar eight sided figure.

The Umbrella Corporation.

The blood inside Chris's veins turned cold, and he could feel his chest seize up in disbelief. He had to be seeing things, perhaps the lights were playing tricks on him. But that can't be, he can see the Umbrella insignia as clear as day. His shoulders were tense as the symbol faded from the screen and fading to black, before a light blue and green took up the space, and codes began quickly scrolling. The researchers eyes scanning across the flying words.

Chris felt like he was floating, feeling both freezing and boiling hot. He wasn't sure if he felt furious, raged, discouraged, remorse, terrified. He felt a wave of strong negative emotions wash over him, and he was beginning to feel dangerously light headed. Wesker finally seemed to notice, because he sent a confused look his way, hinted with perhaps concern.

"Christopher, are you alright? You look pale."

"Pale," The brunette breathed. He wasn't sure why he repeated the word, but he felt it necessary, like it was something he had to cling to in order to wake up from this ungodly nightmare.

Umbrella had been destroyed, He had made sure of it himself. Wesker had even claimed, but what's this? Another lie from the already deceiving blond? Why is he not surprised. He thought that Umbrella had fallen, all of the old stations had been dug up from their graves and searched through, every single one was accounted for, and all were empty. Save for a few BOW's in their way. Even all the files were deleted, which they were all later to find was Wesker's doing.

"Pale," He mumbled again. Wesker turned to face him fully, and Chris could feel the mans peircing gaze watch him incredulously.

"Are you ill? Do you feel as if the T-Virus is taking control." Wesker asked, more or less demanded.

Chris shook his head, he did feel sick. But not in the way that Wesker was referring.

"You fucking liar." Chris finally sputtered out. Staring at Wesker in complete unadultered bewilderment.

"What are you going on about?"

"What the _fuck _was.. was _that!?" _Chris waved a shaking arm towards the screen. "Umbrella is _gone." _The way he said it, was more or less reassurance to himself, hoping this was just some sort of sick joke Wesker was playing. Yes, Tricell was dangerous, but nowhere near as lethal as Umbrella; _Regardless _if both pharmaceutical company's contained the same virus's. Umbrella had more connections, contained more heartless and mentally deranged scientists that would stop at nothing to get what they so rightfully deserved. Yes, Tricell had people like that working for them. Still, _nothing_ compared to Umbrella. They were _nothing _compared to Umbrella.

"Umbrella, can never actually fall, it seems." Wesker stated, as if the sudden revelation was nothing. Chris just gapped at him, not entirely certain he trusted himself to react accordingly to the situation at hand.

Umbrella should be gone, it should have fallen, _all _of there _fucking files _where _deleted _for _fuck sake! _

Wesker.

Wesker had downloaded all of the files on dozens of hard drives, nearly thousands. He remembers reading something or other back in the BSAA, about Umbrella's facility's all being found and accounted for. But, more often than not, there was just nothing left, let alone any files that might have been portuding the areas. Perhaps encountered a few BOW's, but nothing of importance was ever left behind.

Chris wasn't sure what he felt, a wave of negative emotions washing over him in violent shivers. He was so deep in confusion and mixed feelings he didn't even know where to begin. He felt like he was freezing, and yet boiling hot at the same time and his head hurt because of ut.

He must have been breathing exceptionally heavily, or his emotions were splayed out on his face like a book, because a hand reached out and grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. "Christopher, pull yourself together." Heh, funny.

Marline turned to face the two, while her brother quickly began typing. Extra shots and other screens flickered onto the screen in less than a millisecond as he decoded the system.

"I have a theory that Christophers emotions are stronger now,"

"Than they would be if he had a better grasp on the Virus." Martin said over his shoulder, typing frantically and yet very calmly and collected.

Wesker let his arm drop from the brunettes shoulder, turning to face the female. She gave a curt nod, brushing her hands across the bottom of her white lab coat, to fold neatly behind her back. "Right now is a dangerous time for him, seeing as his body had been relaxed for an extended period of time."

"Making him, and his body, very fragile to attacks,"

"So the probability of him losing control of his body, as well as becoming submissive for the T-Virus to control is-"

"790,86-"

"-3,867.346-"

"-820 To one."

Chris took in deep heavy breaths, feeling the fear rise in his chest. The fear for losing his body, the fear of becoming a BOW and murdering innocence (Whatever was left of them) Going into pure carnal instinct, the fear of Umbrella, and irrationally, the fear of himself.

He felt all these pent up negative emotions fighting to surface, and it took everything in him to keep them contained.

The ex-BSAA member wasn't certain if Wesker tensed up at the news, but he knew he sure as hell did. Martin seemed to have succeeded in whatever the hell he was doing, because he called his sister to his side, showing her the monitor he pulled up on his screen.

"BOW contained, body count is only at a mere 45."

"A lot less than the last break out."

"But still, 42 too many."

"I must agree."

"How many guards necessary?"

"Zero, we have a weapon as it is."

"One may deny, the other is unstable."

"It's for the greater good, brother."

"Although I digress sister, we are left with no real options."

Chris wanted to tell them to '_Shut the fuck up,' _but was afraid that they'd start finishing each others sentences stating how it would be '_illogical,' _or threaten him with science they knew he couldn't even hope to possibly understand. He stayed quiet, gritting his teeth.

"Protocol 8203." Marline called out. The room was silent for a moment, before an electric female voice called out. "Voice recognized, access granted."

The room's lights seemed to brighten, at least 20% before the walls seemed to move. The computer screen in the center of the room, moved, before practicality being swallowed by the walls. Parts jutted out smoothly, as cases slowly cape out of hollow walls. Glass case's containing weapons, fire arms, ammunition, grenades and the like. Each case supporting the Umbrella insignia.

Chris felt his gut churn in his stomach, getting sick to just the sight of the Red and White Umbrella. Wesker gave the twins a curious look before setting to grab ammunition.

"You may need more than just that." Marline started, but never got the chance to finish as Wesker pulled out his Samurai Edge custom made handgun, sliding in the bullets. "I highly doubt that," Wesker drawled, a small overly confident tone seeping into his voice. He looked from Martin to Marline, then to Chris, gesturing him towards the weapons.

Chris took a deep breath, "You trust me enough with a gun?"

"We both know you can't kill me, and I know you won't kill them, because they are here to help you and you don't believe in unjustified murder."

"They work for Umbrella, that's motive enough."

"Not everyone who works for Umbrella is bad." Wesker smirked, holstering his weapon, before reaching to grab a AK-47, and was in front of Chris at a mere blink of an eye. Chris almost jumped at how suddenly Wesker was standing there, holding the weapon for him to grab; he hated it when he did that.

Grabbing the weapon, he felt the heavy weight fall in his hands, and he only then realised how much he missed holding a gun, to have something to protect himself with other than his bare hands (Which haven't been doing him very good).

He eyed down the weapon, feeling along the trigger guard, the smooth metallic feeling of the rivits and hand guard; all complete with the Umbrella insignia, imprinted and engraved on the side of the weapon. Yep, definitely manufactured here.

Regardless, he missed the way the weapon fit into his grasp, leaving callisis from too much practice, or too many missions. Missed how smooth it felt, as well as cold and hot in certain areas. It felt like a real gun.

Wesker tossed him a few clips effortlessly, before pocketing a few extra of his own. Martin pulled out a small beeper from his pocket, before redirected a few things and typing a few others. "Here," He tossed it to the blond, "This should provide as much assistance that we see necessary."

"It will give you coordinates."

Chris just stared at her. She didn't even look at the damn thing and she knew what her brother did; they need a break from each other. Wesker caught the device with unsurprising ease, glancing at the technology, before pocketing the device as well. "Are you aware of how the BOW's were released?"

"Uncertain, but readings show it was from an outside source."

"Impossible." Albert muttered, almost accusingly at the twins.

"Improbable, but not Impossible." Martin complied.

"We will be sending in security after a while, but we assumed-"

"That you two would want to find out for yourselfs-"

"Seeing how high in command you are Mr. Wesker-"

"We can say we are right to assume you would desire-"

"Need, or want-"

"To know what is happening in headquarters."

Wesker looked between them, before nodding, "You assumed correctly."

"Indeed." They said in unison, as if to cut off any more comments from the both of them.

Wesker, moved beside the brunette, before leading him out of the room, the twins staying behind. Chris looked at the door curiously as they moved away. "They're not coming?"

"There is no need to have them around, besides, you looked terribly annoyed being around them. I would suspect that you would be pleased they were staying behind."

"I am!" Chris quickly said, "I am, it's just.. suddenly very quite, without them."

"I prefer the silence." Wesker stated, starting to advance down the long empty hallway. The red lights were flickering across the darkened way, leaving shadows dancing across the walls. The tiled floors were reflecting slightly, the metal framed doors almost seemed aglow in the terribly dim lighting. Wesker was only just a few paces ahead of him, but for some reason he seemed so much farther, almost uncomfortably so.

They quickly made their way down to the stair case, Wesker having to insert a code in order to bypass the security override, preventing anything from entering or exiting. They slipped inside with much ease, into the blackness that laid beyond the doorway.

It was pitch black, they couldn't see anything in front of their very nose's and it was unnerving. A soft '_click' _sounded off, and a small light coming from the blond beside him shown into a near nothingness that was in front of them, another long empty hallway stretched out for seemingly miles upon miles.

Chris moved his hands over his gun, before a small lever brushed against his fingertips, he swiped his thumb over it, and it flicked. A stream of white light appeared from the top, and gave him a clearer sight of the area.

The walls seemed bloody, scrapes and claw marks marred the grounds and leaving violent scratches against the rough material. It looked like a blood bath went on in here, but no bodies; dead or alive, were in his line of vision.

Chris muttered under his breath a string of profanities.

A soft scoff could be heard coming from the blond, before he spoke in a drawled self mocking tone. "Welcome to Umbrella."

* * *

_Done, and ON TIME this time. That's a record! I would have let this drag on for a bit longer, but I didn't want to sound like I was rambling. Marline and Martin Iverwellar are of my own creation, but arn't significant as of right now- later? Maybe. Doctor Johnson, on the other hand, is very important, and will continuously be mentioned, and show up more and more frequently as the story progresses. I hope you guys enjoyed~! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review~! ^^_


End file.
